Once upon a full moon
by sheri-kat
Summary: Rachel and Trent are they getting closer, or will they be driven apart from the events of their lives. Who is after Rachel this time? When everyone thinks things will quiet down for a change, well come on now, this is Rachel we are talking about? And things just seem to happen. Another Trench story.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting here at the kitchen table with my coffee at the ungodly hour of 10:30 AM. Here we have the least amount of pixy children since moving into the church and I still get woken up by arguing pixies. At least there was coffee still somewhat warm. Which means Ivy had been here at some point.

"Jenks, when was Ivy here" I yelled only to be answered by the sound of pixy wings. "Damn Rache, I am not Ivy's keeper"

"I think she stopped by to pick up some clean clothes for a run."

"Since when does the all seeing Jenks not know who was here and when?"

Jenks has been distracted a bit lately, and I am not sure by what exactly. Maybe just by the fact that his children were growing up and moving out to find their own way.

I sighed looking out the window, it was going to be another steamy hot late summer day. "Jenks did you hear what the weather was going to be like today?"

"NO! Not only am I not Ivy's keeper, but I am also not the weather man." I sighed "My God Jenks what is wrong with you?"

"Tinks little pink Dildo, what in Disney's Hell would you two lunkers do without me to keep track of everyone and play grown up for you two." He then took flight and headed for the window.

Just then as always perfect timing, the phone starts ringing.

Jenks flies back in "I guess you will want me to get that for you, right?"

"No! My god Jenks, I can answer the phone myself."

"Well I'm already almost there, I'll just get it." As he flies away mumbling all sorts of unidentifiable insults.

I wonder who in the turn is calling before 11:00 AM.

"Rache, it's your boyfriend." Jenks yells. My god what is wrong with him today could he yell that any louder.

"And who exactly is that Jenks?" Although I knew it was probably Trent. The last thing I needed is for Trent to get the wrong idea. I've been working with and seeing a lot of him lately. At least two or three times a week, but always business, or at least somewhat professional. We've been behaving ourselves since that kiss in his spelling hut.

Just the thought made me a little breathless. Jenks came in "well you gonna get the phone? What is wrong with you now? You over heating thinking about lover boy?" Yes my face was a bit red of embarrassment thinking about that night. If I didn't pull away and then he suggested coffee who knows what would have happened that night. Ellasbeth is such a fool. If she is comfortable enough to be engaged with Trent knowing his business, how could she have left him just because he was arrested on their wedding day. He has a perfect body and his voice... "Rache! Earth to Rachel, come in Rachel! You gonna sit and daydream the day away, didn't you hear me, your boyfriend is on the phone."

"I heard you Jenks, I am just still a little tired and I think the heat and humidity are getting to me." Like he believed me. He knew me to well and could always tell when I wasn't telling the truth. "yeah, yeah whatever, I'm going to check on the kids."

"Hello."

"Um, Hello Rachel, its Trent."

"Yeah, I figured, don't mind Jenks, he is in a mood today." Great I am sure Trent heard the whole "your boyfriend" thing. Oh well, he's the one that kissed me on more than one occasion, granted the first time was to get my soul back into my body so I wouldn't stay brain dead, but still.

"So if your free tonight I would like you to come by around 8:00." Trent was rambling on, shit was I day dreaming again did I miss what he needed me for?

"Um, ok I guess I could make it. How should I dress for this, ah, meeting."

"Casual, its just us. I promised Quen we would make some decisions on the Rosewood babies before he returned from Seattle with the girls. And he is due back tomorrow and well, we have not talked about any of the details."

"Okay." Hummm I kind of thought Trent would take care of the details and let me know when he wanted my input. Great now what is he scheming up.

"So see you tonight around 8:00, see you then"

"Okay and try not to be too late."

Deep breath "Bye Trent."

"Bye."

* * *

Great, well at least I'm only a couple minutes late. The dash says 8:06. I just past the gate house and still had a few minutes to make it all the up the drive to the private parking garage.

Oh well I'm here aren't I.

Trent met me near the door from the parking garage to the inside.

"Your late."

"Well hello to you too Mr. Kalamack!"

Then he gave me a little lift of the corner of his mouth in an almost smile.

"Come on let's go to my main office."

Great I guess this really was business. What in the turn does he have going on now.

"Have a seat Ms. Morgan." He said as he motioned me to sit in one of the chairs in his office.

Great on the last name basis now, I guess I started that. Well I am not on his payroll, and somehow I didn't get the feeling my being here tonight was a paying gig. He wanted to "talk" business.

I sat waiting to see where he sat, and trying to get a feel for what was on his mind.

So I watched as he sat leaning on the corner of his desk. Damn! Me and my big mouth telling him he looked sexy when he sat there like that. Although it would have had more effect on me if he were not wearing his suit. Yes he was in one of his usual thousand dollar suits. Almost like he was reading my mind he stepped away and took off his jacket. Well a little better now I thought.

He sat in his chair behind his desk.

As always I thought jeeze maybe I should have worn something else, I had on Jeans and a nice tank top a deep purple to compliment my red hair and green eyes, but it was really hot and humid out even at 8:00 at night. And here he was wearing a full suit, guess since temperature doesn't bother him the humidity wouldn't either. Damn Elf.

"So I asked you here to talk about the business venture we agreed on, concerning the Rosewood babies."

Huh, what did I agree to? I said I would help him, but we didn't talk about a "business venture", shit did we, god that night was so blurred and all I remember clearly was the kiss, and the look when he realized he had his pointy ears back.

So I ventured on acting like I had a clue, "Okay and what exactly do you have in mind at this time."

"Well as you know Quen will be back tomorrow with the girls, and I promised I would keep my schedule light for the next couple days, but after that I am going to be extremely busy, so I needed to get this offer to you today. Being Thursday I will give you two weeks and one day to review the contract in order to make a counter offer."

What the turn is he talking about? "Ah, What offer, and what contract?"

"In order to make this arrangement work I do need to take you on as the Director of the "School for the gifted" It will be for Elf and Witch children that have a gifted talent with magic. It is really the only way I found to hide, yet keep track of the Rosewood babies. It will be a few years before these children we saved will be ready for the school, but to make this work and keep them well hidden we need to get this program up and running very soon."

"But Trent these families, most of them don't have much money... and"

"Wait until your hear me out, the families of the Rosewood children will have a full scholarship, as well as any siblings that wish to attend. We will also help the families with boarding. I assure you they will be well taken care of Rachel. They will be given every opportunity, as well as other deserving Elf and Witch children that show promise.

"Okay, now for problem two, this sounds an awful lot like me working for you, and I have said time and again...And is this just another way for you to hand pick future Employees? Trent, I will not stand by and watch you groom these children so you..."

"Rachel, you said you would help me with this. And future Employees was never even a thought. Remember I have a daughter now"

Great Trent's tone was much louder then usual and it lost some of its sing song calming effect. I must have really pissed him off this time.

"I would never think about exploiting children for my gain."

Trent took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "If I did not ask for your opinion and help, none of this would even been a concern to me."

"Look I know I asked for your input, but without the promise of your help, I would have to find someone else, or handle it myself, but I really think that you are the person best fit for this position."

He sounded much calmer now, he was really trying to make me see his reasoning, but I tried to stay angry, anger always kept me clear headed.

"The fewer that know the true reason behind Kalamack Industries and our investors supporting this school, the safer these children will be. I also think that you care enough to make sure that these children and any others in the program get the best support they can. Although I think it is a waste of much of your talent, I think that with my help you can find a staff that can handle the majority of daily routine items that come up and that you will be allowed time to still take care of any runs you feel will not conflict with you ability to manage this project."

Trent continued to explain.

"I would take this on myself, but with Lucy and Ray in my life and my work load as it is I would not be able to give this project the attention it deserves, and I truly think I would be out of my comfort zone with this project. I now have a love for children like never before, but I still," Trent paused and looked at me with a little grin, "I still can be a bit of a murdering bastard sometimes, as you like to remind me time and again."

"So, Rachel it will not be like you are working for me. For one thing the way the contract reads, it would need board approval to terminate your contract, and if the board voted to do so, then it would be my ultimate decision to terminate you or not, but I could not outright act on my own to terminate you."

Trent sat back trying to look relaxed.

"You also would have nothing to do with Kalamack Industries as a whole. If I needed you assistance with a job, it would be outside of your job description and you would not be expected to do anything outside your job description without agreement."

"Everything is outlined in your contract, the job description, the positions you would need to fill, salary, benefits, company vehicle, clothing allowance. Think about it, you would no longer need David to keep you on his insurance. Do you have any idea how much his premiums have increased by him keeping you on?"

I knew he had something up his sleeve. "Trent, I really cannot..."

"Rachel, please think about it, read through the contract, consult with your attorney." He let out a little chuckle then, "Or do you have an attorney, oh yeah David and I have also taken care of your legal battles for you, well we can introduce you to the ones that have been acting on your behalf for years."

"And Trent when you say terminate"

"Fire you Rachel, I do not make it a habit killing my Employees."

"No really, so is that just a hobby than."

Trent stood and turned his back on me and walked over to his fish tank. He was probably counting to ten. Why did we work so hard to push each others buttons. hmmm well wait I guess tonight it is mostly me pushing his buttons. He seems extremely patient with me tonight.

Shit maybe I have been around Jenks too much lately and his bad moods are rubbing off. Now Trent is pissed at me too.


	2. Chapter 2

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Look Trent I really appreciate the offer..."

"Rachel, you have not even looked at the contract." He took another long slow breath, then turned around and loosened his tie and slowly removed it, then undid his top two buttons to his soft silky looking dress shirt. He then picked up the contract off his desk moving slowly and walked over handing the contract to me and then took up post half sitting and half leaning on the corner of his desk.

Oh yes this was much better without the suit jacket and his top two buttons undone. His shirt was a deep green and made his eyes look startling. Damn it I think he is trying to distract me.

I grabbed the contract out of his hand, glanced through it to try and keep myself distracted from looking at him, so I wouldn't become a drooling idiot and sign my life away.

So I figured two could play at his game so I sat kind of side ways with my leg dangling off the arm of the chair looking all relaxed, I gave a nice long yawn and slowly stretched arching my back as I began glancing through the contract, trying to look board like this was of very little interest to me, although I have to say I was curious...WHAT THE, so he was offering me a six figure salary, a nice company car, I had 3 options all convertibles, because he knows that is what I would like, also a twenty thousand a year clothing allowance, great benefits, and I just couldn't look at anymore.

He must have understood my shocked expression as he tried to explain.

"You will have to thank Quen for some of that, he did some negotiating on your behalf, I originally offered a salary of about 20% less due to your lack of experience in this type of field, but he assured me that with that even with the 20% increase to the salary you were just on the very low-end of the pay scale associated with that type of position. Although most do not have a company car or clothing allowance. But if your project is being supported by our investors, which it is, then you need to be able to look the part, meaning suits not leather"

Trent paused then continued.

"Of course we would set you up an office here for when it is needed, but you would make your hours based on how you see fit depending on the needs of your team. It outlines all the positions you will need to fill, and so on and so on."

"So now how about dinner? Maggie made an excellent dinner and as always way more than even I could eat."

"Trent! Are you kidding me?" I stood up clearly outraged at his offering me a job once again, but this time I felt bullied, like he took my wanting to help and, well is taking advantage of me.

"And what is wrong with my working leathers?" Now I am standing only a couple feet away from him.

"Well," Trent started as his lovely voice dropped to a lower more seductive tone and he stood straighter moving away from his desk, and taking a step closer so he was well in my comfort zone. "There is nothing wrong with your leathers, maybe for bedroom play Rachel, but it is not fit for meetings with investors or possible clients for a children's school."

So now I was not the only one working on pissing the other off.

"Those leathers have saved me from many skin grafts, and besides," I said while lowering my volume to try to sound more intimate. "If I brought leather into the bedroom it would not be long pants Trent, it would be much more interesting than that."

And he chuckled "I bet it would."

Shit I pushed it too far, the look in his eyes, the heat, the passion, he wasn't even trying to hide it, I quickly turned and stepped away from him.

Standing now behind the chair I was previously sitting in I turned back to face him, but now with a little distance and a chair between us. His face was back to normal businessman Trent. But there was still just a hint of something in his eyes that I just could not read. His look was intense and made it really hard to look him straight in the eyes to speak.

"You know damn well I wanted to be able to help you with the Rosewood babies, but, but, but, arghh, my god I feel like you are trying to force this on me."

Looking offended Trent took a step closer to the front of the chair still separating us "Rachel I am doing no such thing, I figured since you were willing to help that one, why should you not get compensated for your involvement, two, this is the best way to hide them long term and keep you involved, three, this will allow us to help others born with Rosewood if we choose to do so, four, who best to do this other than you! The fact that you would finally kind of be working with me is just an added bonus." He couldn't keep the small grin he was trying to hide from his face.

"Damn you Kalamack! I will not work for you"

"Rachel there is also an added security in us having a contract, see if ever should end up finally committing myself to getting married to Ellasbeth there is nothing she could do to break the contract without being held legally liable for breaking said contract. This helps give me more reason for making sure you stay in our lives. You are after all Lucy and Ray's godmother. And I guess I have become a little fond of having you around myself. As rough around the edges and moody as you can be, you kind of grew on me."

"Great how long is the contract for?"

"On page 16 it states for 20 years."

"What are you on Brimstone, 20 years that is insane!"

"Rachel it is all up for negotiation, I knew you would never go for 20 years, but you would never agree to whatever my first offer was even if I said ten or seven years, so I started a little high, and what was your IS contract for, much longer wasn't it? And I do take care of my people."

"A little high, my god Trent, you are out of your mind, and I have seen how you take care of your people."

Again Trent takes a deep breath "Rachel the whole contract is up for negotiation, review it and let me know what changes you want. I would really like to try and make this work."

Trent added.

"Like I said you are now Lucy and Ray's godmother and to me this is another way to help cement you into our lives even further. And as for taking care of my Employees I have only acted against someone when threatened, and you have taught me of better ways to handle potential risks, Rachel you can continue to help keep me in line as well." He said with a grin.

"Jonathan has been a bad influence on me over the years, but you keep me honest with myself and keep making me take a hard look at myself. I like that about you Rachel. Now as I mentioned Maggie made a big dinner for me, please come eat, and we will celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" I had to ask.

"Our new business venture." Trent said as he began walking to the door.

"I have not agreed to anything yet, and right now the only thing you have to celebrate is that I didn't give you a swift kick in the..."

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Sa'han, is everything alright? I heard shouting"

"Yes, Jonathan everything is fine, please go take the rest of the night off. I told you I just had some business to tend to and then I was going to have a quiet evening." Trent sounded frustrated at the interruption.

"Yes, Sa'han. I will see you in the morning. Call me if you need anything or decide to leave the compound."

"Good Night Jonathan."

Turning back to me "Rachel dinner please, don't make me eat alone again tonight."

"Trent you could have had dinner with Jonathan, and besides tonight is your last night alone. Your last night of freedom."

"Jonathan is not nearly as interesting at conversation as you are. You know every night we have not attended a function or outing I have eaten alone since Quen and the girls have been gone, with exception to a couple of nights when Maggie stayed late and sat with me while I ate. She said she wanted to keep me company, but all Maggie really wanted to do is try to set me up. She is not fond of Ellasbeth and wants to help me find someone special."

"Oh that is so sweet of her, who does she try to set you up with, does she have a daughter or niece?"

"Oh never mind Maggie and her wildly romantic ideas. The point is, come eat we won't even talk business anymore. I really did not want to offend you by offering you a contract, but it seemed the best solution for the situation. Really Rachel take it serious, I would like to make this work."

I let out a deep sigh. "I am sure you would. I will take it into consideration, but I am not making any promises."

"That is all I can ask. Thank you Rachel." He said as he reached for the door and put his hand on the small of my back to lead me through. I could not help the feeling of warmth and comfort that small touch brought.

Shit I really should just go home now.

As we reached Trent's private apartments the smell of food was making my mouth water. It was hard to turn Maggie's cooking down. Yes, I was unhappy with Trent trying to get me to work "with" him yet again, but it did make some sense. Damn, he was going to be pissed when I turned him down. I am going to turn him down... I think, yeah I had to on principal, right?

Why did I have this horrible feeling in my gut, I really did not want to work for him or with him, but haven't I been doing so on some level for the last few years now. Little jobs turning into multiple times a week. I am so glad I talked Jenks into staying home tonight. He still felt I needed a baby sitter wherever I went.

Trent went to the kitchen, then came out. "Perfect timing everything will be ready in about ten minutes. When I have late meetings sometimes Maggie sets the oven on a timer so it will be ready when I'm done. I think it is some kind of roast with roasted potatoes and vegetables."

"Well as always it smells great."

Trent went over to the wet bar. "A glass of wine while we wait?" He bent over looking for something, so I leaned over to get a better view of his backside. "Nice"

"Hmm, What's that?"

Damn did I say that out loud? "Oh, ahhh, nice ah, selection of wines you have."

"Yes, I try to keep something for everyone, not that I get much company."

"Here this one should do, white, nice and bubbly, should be minimal sulfur."

I watched as he poured a glass handing it to me. My fingers brushed his when I took the glass from him and it sent shivers through me. Oh god this night was too stressful. I really should not stay.

Trent poured himself a glass as well.

"Let me go get dinner, I will be right back. Please have a seat."

I sat down at the table. I picked the seat near the end of the table next to the head of the table where I thought I remembered Trent usually sitting.

Trent came back out with a big baking dish and placed it on the table. He lifted the lid and the smell made my mouth water, it looked and smelled great.

"This looks great, you will have to give Maggie my thanks once again."

"She will be happy to hear that you were able to enjoy her cooking again. For some reason she is very fond of you."

"What do you mean for some reason, like there is something wrong with me."

"Well Rachel you are an acquired taste."

"Oh yeah and you Mr. Trenton Kalamack are really one to talk."

"ok, ok let's eat."

Trent gave me a big helping then took another plate for himself and sat next to me. Not at the head of the table, but right beside me.

Interesting.

During dinner Trent didn't let my wine glass get too low, great too much of even this wine would still give me a headache, I need to slow it down, but it did taste really good.

Every time he reach to fill my glass he put his right hand on the back of my chair and leaned to pour with his left. And each time his hand on the back of my chair would brush my bare shoulder. So maybe the tank top was not a good idea. Each touch sent electricity through my body and gave me tingles.

A couple of times I even caught myself forgetting to breath.

After dinner I said "I'm stuffed as usual. I probably should get going."

"Are you sure? That is probably the most wine I have ever seen you consume, and there is also desert."

"Yeah well you kept filling my glass, what do you expect, me not to drink it. You aren't trying to get me drunk are you Mr. Kalamack." I teased giggling. But when I looked at his face he was very serious.

"No I would not want you drunk."

"Anyways I could not possibly eat desert, I am too stuffed already."

He would not want me drunk, what the hell does he mean by that.

"Hey, well if you are not too drunk, what about going for a horse ride? Then you would be ready for desert when we returned."

"Hmmm I would love to, but isn't it a bit dark out there? I do not know your trails that well, and remember I am a witch, so normal night vision."

"No it is a full moon, and we can stick to the trail that isn't as shaded by trees, the one near the lake. It is probably the brightest trail out there."

"I don't think I've been out to that trail yet."

"Really I haven't taken you there yet? Then it is settled we will go riding, the scene is amazing especially by moon light."

Trent got up so I got up and began to follow him.

He stopped abruptly and turned to me.

"Umm, I'm going to my bedroom to ah, go and get changed, I thought you might be more comfortable waiting in the other room, but your more than welcome to come join me if you would rather?" Trent said with a half grin raising his eye brows.

I giggled and must have turned bright red, my face felt so flushed.

"Oh well if you think you can handle it by yourself I'll just wait in the living room."

I turned around quick and felt slightly light headed and stumbled a little. I felt Trent grab me putting one hand on my waist and the other on my bare arm to help me get my balance.

"Maybe I had a little more wine than I thought."

"Do you think you getting on the back of a horse is still a good idea?"

Oh god I got my balance back, but realized I was holding my breath again, breathe Rachel breathe. Meanwhile the sensations running through my body at his touch brought shivers up my back and my whole body felt full of tingles.

I took a deep breath in and out and began to learn how to breathe yet again. "I'll be fine in a few minutes."

"By the time you are changed, we get out to the stables and get the horses ready I will be fine."

"Meanwhile I am going to go grab some water."

OMG, could I be anymore of an idiot tonight? Yet I just could not bring myself to leave. I hated to admit it but I sometimes enjoyed my time with Trent. He is not as uptight and snobby as he used to be. We have fun. I admit he still presses my buttons sometimes.

Of course sometimes it is my buttons for Rachel candy and sometimes its my buttons for reminding me who the murdering drug lord bastard is.

Yeah that is what I need to remember is Trent still has that secret seedy side of him, he just makes me forget it a lot easier than before. And now the job offer.

What am I thinking I should be going home reviewing the contract!

I am out of my mind. What, did I just really think I need to go home and review the contract, am I really considering this. Shit have I ever turned down a job from him. I may not be a regular paid employee, but I already do work for him don't I. Crap on toast I need to go.

Just then Trent came out with' OMG tight jeans a tight dark green t-shirt and riding boots.

I think my jaw dropped to the floor. I could see almost every lean muscle through his t-shirt. Did he realize what he was doing. He walked out looking all innocent, like he hadn't a clue that I wanted to jump him right here right now.

TPOV

I should have let her follow me into my bedroom, sure she wouldn't have stayed, but I could have gone to my dressing room to change. Could have left the door to my changing room cracked open. She probably wouldn't have been able to resist the urge to take a peek.

Lets see, jeans I'll put these on. Looking in my mirror turning I let out a sigh. These are a little tight for riding but they look great. Oh well I will suffer.

Lets see no, no, no, I have too many clothes goddess! I decided against the short sleeve button down shirt like I would usually wear and pulled off the shelf one of the tight fitting t-shirts Ceri had gotten me. I remember thinking to myself why on gods earth would she give me these t-shirts. As I put the deep green t-shirt on, I realized why. It fit snug and showed off my upper body very nicely. hmmm why would Ceri buy these for me she had no interest in me showing myself off for her.

I still missed Ceri, she would have been the perfect political wife. We cared about each other, maybe even loved each other, but more like a brotherly sisterly love. Did she buy me these knowing Rachel would like to see this much of my body? I have to wonder Ceri was very perceptive. I think she deep down knew about my growing feelings for Rachel.

If I only could get out of my marriage contract with the ice queen.

Ok where are my boots.

Ok, now lets see if I get a reaction, I think Rachel feels something, I think when I brush against her she likes it, but then the way she some times stiffens maybe its pure revulsion.

She is after all the one that stopped that kiss and brought Ellasbeth's name up. Of course no woman wants to know there is someone else. My god Ellasbeth is intolerable. Since Ellasbeth canceled the wedding after my being arrested and broke our contract, I have been trying to renegotiate our marriage contract. Many couples of our standing have a clause to allow significant others or lovers, there is no way I can spend the rest of my life with Ellasbeth without the company of another woman.

My parents each had lovers, why should I not be able to have someone in my life that cares about me besides Quen and my daughters?

Ellasbeth wants no part she just says "you just want permission to drag your whores in front of me and keep me helpless to do anything about it."

I assured her it would go both ways she could bed whom ever she wants since we already had one child that is a pure blooded Elf. But she refuses to give in. Quen does not realize this is part of the hold up.

Although I know deep down this would change nothing between Rachel and I. Even if she felt the same for me she is not the type of woman who would want a relationship with a married man, even with approval from the wife.

I have given up so much, and I am doomed to live my life without fulfilling any of my own needs. I know it is for the greater good, but it still kills me inside. What am I to do the next time Rachel finds yet another low life, unsuitable man, sit back and watch her give her heart to him so he could break it all over again.

And Al, she actually has some type of relationship with the Demon, she sees it as innocent, but I am a man and see the lust in his eyes, and he is much stronger than I probably will ever be and there is nothing I can do about it. I try to bring it up and Rachel gets defensive of her Demon.

As I walk down the hall to meet up with Rachel for our ride, oh yeah, it is well worth wearing the too tight jeans to go riding. It is just the reaction I was looking for.

"You ready" I said trying to look innocent like I had no idea she was speechless.

"Uh, yeah" she stammered.

This was going to be fun, as long as she can keep herself on the horse and not get too distracted.

As we walked down to the stables she stumbled a couple of times. I don't think it had anything to do with the wine at this point. It was really dark going down to the stables and there were a couple uneven patches in the grass.

I took each opportunity to grab hold of her bare arm with one hand and slide my other hand onto her hip to make sure she kept her balance. Yes I could have put the flood lights on to help her vision, but that would not have been nearly as much fun. Each time I grabbed her I would hear her breathing change.

Although this was fun, why I am tempting myself with something that can never be mine, I will just never know.


	3. Chapter 3

RPOV

I managed to reach the stable with minimal stumbling. Each time of course Trent was the ultimate gentleman grabbing my arm and waist. Each time he sent tingles through my body and I had to remind myself to breath. I think he was getting a kick out of my reaction.

Why the hell doesn't he have lights out here. Not everyone he has on the grounds are Elves, he does have a few people around that could benefit from some lighting.

God what is wrong with me, I don't drink much and should have taken it easy with the wine. I think with the job offer and the stress with Jenks and his mood swings and then with Ivy always with Nina I am just stressed and lonely. Hence possibly why I am still at Trent's.

We have fun and I love riding the horses.

So we quietly got the horses ready and were on our way.

Riding for a short time at a full gallop did help clear my head a bit, it was dark enough Trent was just a shadow on his horse so I was not very distracted at all.

We slowed to a good pace as we met the wooded path that would eventually bring us to the lake. I loved riding at night, but was always leery to do so on unfamiliar ground. But Red seemed to know her way well and followed Tulpa.

Trent stopped near a large oak tree and jumped off Tulpa and walked her just off the path. So I followed his actions, apparently we were stopping and taking a break.

Trent took Red's reigns from me and brought her next to Tulpa. I turned and had to catch my breath once again. The view was beautiful.

A lake with the bright full moon shining above reflecting off the water. I leaned against a tree a couple of feet away from the lake. There was a small incline to the water and the water looked so inviting.

God it was a really hot sticky night. The temperature dipped to maybe mid seventies tonight and the humidity felt like 110%, well I know it was not that high, but it felt horrible. God I wish I put my hair up.

Trent came to stand beside me.

"The view is beautiful." I said quietly

Trent took a deep sigh "Yes it is."

"So you excited to see the girls tomorrow?" I asked as I turned slightly to see his side view.

"Of course, I miss them very much. It has been hard not seeing them for this time, but for now it is the best solution we can agree on."

He stayed looking out at the lake.

"It is a beautiful night, a perfect night for.."

"A wedding" I finished as he said "A Wedding"

"Yes this is the perfect spot with the full moon and lake." Trent said thoughtfully.

Trent took another deep breath then paused "Quen is going to be on me about re-negotiating my contract with Ellasbeth, so although I cannot wait to see the girls I have been trying to keep my calendar busy the next couple weeks."

"Contract what for visitation with the girls?"

"No, for our marriage."

"What, a contract for marriage?" I found it hard to keep the humor out of my voice, what is wrong with these people, ok I get maybe a prenuptial agreement since they probably both had more money then god.

"You mean like a prenuptial agreement?" I asked.

"No, well yes that too, but that piece is not a problem, we are both in agreement with all the financial terms."

Trent paused, then continued.

"No, when I was arrested that was not a violation of our contract because since my name was cleared it was of no fault of mine that the marriage did not take place. Which I can not thank you enough for by the way." he said as he gave me a quick glance.

"But after that she broke it off, seemingly for good."

He paused just looking out taking in the view.

"Then after I attained Lucy, her attorney contacted my attorney and she wanted to reinstate the contract, I had no intention of trying to give her any legal difficulty for violating our contract. For our arranged marriage."

"Quen and Jonathan both feel strongly that this marriage needs to happen. The East coast and West coast Elves need to be united and this is the best way to accomplish this."

Why is he telling me this, I knew some of this at some level, but a marriage contract what the hell.

So I ventured to ask "And you do not agree?"

Trent continued, "Well I do agree this is the best and easiest way to accomplish this task, but I am not convinced that we cannot find another alternative then...this." He said with irritation in his voice.

Trent turned to me then and continued "This gave me a chance to try and get the upper hand and ask that some of the terms of our contract be renegotiated."

"Right now I am condemned to a long lonely life, I have given up so much and as it stands today that will be what my life will always be. Maybe that is why my father seemed so bitter sometimes."

Trent took a couple steps and leaned with his back against the large tree a couple inches from me. So I turned to face him and he was a bit closer than I intended, but I was not going to back away. He was opening up to me and I felt bad, although I kept thinking why me, why do you have to have this conversation with me. Talk to Quen or Maggie, someone else, anyone else.

Trent continued again after the awkward silence "I am pretty certain both my parents had lovers, yes they grew to love each other and were intimate with each other at times, but they had lovers they really cared about and they were loved in return."

"I am not sure about Ellasbeth's parents, I think her father may have taken on a lover for a short time, but they were unique and they really did fall in love. Many of these arranged marriages are really business partnerships and nothing more. I do not think Ellasbeth and I will ever truly love each other."

He looked down and shuffled his feet a little. "I asked that we both be allowed a discreet lover if we should so choose, and she accused me of just looking for an opportunity to flaunt my whores in front of her. She is unreasonable, many others within her circle have these arrangements."

"I really believe she does not care about our race at all, but just sees marrying me as a status symbol, that she can marry and control me as she sees fit, and I will bow to her in order to help our race. There is no talking sense to this woman. I mean I know she does not love me..." Trent trailed off turning to meet my shocked eyes.

"Why would she not want the opportunity to find love herself. I am willing to marry her and give her that, as long as I can do the same. I don't know if she even really loves Lucy, not the way a mother should, Lucy is just another pawn in her game of life."

Trent took a long pause, looking back out to the lake, then brought his eyes back to mine.

"Rachel, I for the first time in my Life do not know if I can do what is expected of me."

I couldn't help but feel the sting in my eyes, oh my god, I never realized how horrible this all was for him.

I tried to hold back my shock and be the friend he needed, "So this happens a lot, you know not being faithful."

"It seems strange that there are so many will men and woman willing to be involved with a married man or woman.

Trent's expression changed looked almost angry, "Don't be so immature Rachel, even your mother used a lover for her own needs. It happens all the time in inderlander society."

"Hey don't bring my mother into this, it was a different situation. And I am sorry, but I guess I just always saw myself falling in love and getting married to one person, so it is hard for me to understand. I see Ivy, vampires are known to have multiple lovers, but marriage often is not involved."

Trent look down at the ground again. God I didn't even know what to say, what could I possibly add to help him feel better.

Trent looked up at me then, "Do you not think that is what I long for to, I may be a bastard, but I still would like to have a relationship without contracts and games." He then pushed himself away from the tree and walked over to Tulpa who snorted as Trent gave him a nice long stroke down the side of his neck.

I walked over near Trent, but still keeping a safe distance.

"Trent I am really sorry, I don't know what to say. This is way outside of my scope of understanding." I looked down and sighed, then looking back up meeting his eyes.

"Well I wanted you to know some of this, for one to help explain part of why the contract for the director position is so important to me. When I am forced into giving in to my marriage from Hell, it will make it harder for Ellasbeth to force you from Lucy and my lives. She sees you as a threat and no matter what she is told she thinks there is more to our relationship then there is. Lucy loves you and needs to have a strong capable woman in her life that has a heart, and Rachel you have a heart of gold, whatever you do you always do it with good intentions. And we need that in our life."

He keeps going from Lucy needs me to saying we, deep down I think he feels he needs me in his life as much or more than Lucy does.

This was way too much seriousness, and I was still hot and sweaty from the heat and humidity. "Trent I will seriously look at the contract, but I am not promising anything yet."

"Hey how clean is that lake?" I asked.

"Huh! Um, well some of the grounds crew fish here, and they do eat what they pull out of the lake, so I guess pretty clean, why?"

"Do they ever swim in it?"

"Well yeah, actually in another clearing about half a mile away there is a spot with a dock that you can swim at, in fact I was thinking about taking the girls there sometime to try to get them swimming. Why?"

"This is enough serious talk for one night I think we need a mood booster, and I am just way too hot and sticky out here. Let's go swimming."

"Uh, Rachel I guess we could, but I didn't come prepared..." Trent states with a confused look on his face.

As I began puling my shoes off, I looked up. "God Trent I have a bra and panties on, they probably cover more than that bathing suit you saw me in, besides you've seen me naked before." Then I looked down concentrating on getting my socks off.

I looked up and Trent was just staring at me like I had two heads.

"Whats wrong do you go commando?"

"What, no, but this is not really appropriate."

"look just pretend we are at camp and snuck away, its something some of the older kids did, and I was just never feeling up to being able to go off with them and swim. I just was not strong enough and always missed out. So you can join me or just stand there watching like a pervert, but I am going in either way."

"I am not staring" Trent stammered as he began working on getting his boots off.

I undid the button on my jeans and the zipper and hesitated, crap on toast what was I thinking? well too late now, I am not going to chicken out now. I quickly pulled my pants down, then went to turn my back on Trent and caught a glimpse of him quickly putting his head down so I wouldn't see him watching me, acting like he was concentrating on get his boots and socks off. Why was he being shy, god with a body like that he had nothing to be shy about.

I quickly pulled my tank top off and threw it on top of my pants and shoes. I turned around feeling extremely naked looked at Trent whose eyes I caught slowly working their way up my body, ok so maybe the bra and panties were a little more revealing then my bikini, but too late. Trent was just standing up from getting his boots and socks off and I ran an jumped into the lake.

I went under and came back up with such a refreshed feeling, the water was great. I tried to see where Trent was and caught a glimpse of him, I could only get a partial view now from the water, but I could see him from about knee up so that was plenty as he was working on getting his pants down. He then grab the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it up. Oh yeah it was a great view, especially by moonlight. I could see the moonlight glinting off his bare chest.

Tent walked to the edge with a grin "So who is the starring pervert now?"

Just like Trent to try and embarrass me, well although I may be embarrassed he wouldn't be able to see my bright red face so I was going to play it off like what he said did not embarrass me. "Hey, I never tried to pretend I don't like the view of pretty man. Now get in the water Kalamack."

Wow he looked great, ok so mystery solved at least for today Trent had a dark pair of boxer briefs that were very very snug, and very delicious looking. A thought occurred to me, I wonder if he had tan lines, his skin always seemed to have a nice tan to it. hmmmm wouldn't I like to know...

Just then Trent jumped in with a splash, then came up out of the water only about a foot away from me.

"See isn't this water great? Its better than I imagined." I said as I began to swim away a little.

Trent gave me a serious look and said "You know there are fish in here and turtles and who knows what else."

I giggled a little and said "I'm not afraid of what might be in the water." Then I dove down into the water and grabbed his foot and yanked him down into the water a bit.

I let go and then came up for some air, only to not see him anywhere in sight. Great, what did I start now, where was he? Could he see good under water? Than something grabbed me by the waist and pulled me down into the water.

We then both came up at the same time for air with him still holding onto my waist with his chest pressed against my back.

Then in a low husky voice Trent whispers "You know you may be good at many things Rachel Morgan but I am still stronger than you physically." Then he quickly let go, leaving my back feeling cold where it was burning hot from his body heat. Yes I was playing with fire. The story of my life.

I turned around and couldn't see him again, Damn now where was he? He was going to attack again, hmmm what should I do, I got very still and thought I felt water movement behind me so on instinct I turned to avoid the assault, just as Trent went to grab me again, but this time because I turned he grabbed me putting himself in front of me so instead of his chest being pressed to my back it put us in a much more intimate position, which I am not sure if he realized as he pulled me down, when we came back up for air, oh yeah he was still clinging to me, but when we came up the playful smile was much more serious with us almost face to face with my chest pressed tightly to his chest, our legs entwined, Trent slowly let go of me. But this time he seemed much more reluctant to do so.

After that we just swan a splashed some and tried to think of glimpses of memories from camp. There was very little we could remember. But I finally asked him a little about Jasmine. "Do you remember much about Jasmine."

"Little bits and pieces. I remember some things, but I keep forgetting her name."

He looked thoughtful then "I know she liked me, and I always thought I liked her, but then sometimes I am not sure."

"Well you gave her flowers..."

"Yeah I guess I did, but" he trailed off, "I remember making her cry."

"Yeah, that was why I threw you into the tree, I remember that. I thought you were teasing her."

"Right, but I think it was something like because I liked someone else and she really liked me, but I didn't feel the same. I am pretty sure that was why she was crying."

"Well you were still being mean."

"Yeah well after our horse ride I thought we were friends. I cried in front of my father and felt hurt and betrayed, I hated you for a long time for throwing me into the tree. But then I just couldn't stay angry at you after a while. I wanted my father to let you come back to camp, I begged him, and he just wouldn't allow it. He said that it was better to keep you far away from me, you were no good for me and some day I would thank him for it."

"I always wondered what went on with the grown ups back then, he and my mother were close with your dad and trusted him with their lives, yet he wanted me to stay away from you. I am not sure if that was what always drew me to you. Over the years I kept tabs on you through your IS career, some of what you did was amazing, and some of what you did seemed clumsy, but come to find out your boss was trying to set you up to fail."

"Yeah, yeah, enough serious talk for tonight, you trying to depress me more?"

"Depress you more, why? What is depressing about your life?"

"Just Jenks is sad and moody with so many of his kids growing up and moving on, Ivy is always with Nina, which is great, because I am glad she has someone she loves besides me, but I am lonely and realizing I have friends, but they are all moving on and I am alone for the first time in years, I was alone before I left the IS and was fine with it then, but the last few years I guess I got used to people being around all the time."

"Well, join the club. Depressed and lonely is the story of my life."

So I splashed Trent then, "Stop it no more depressing talk. I think I am going to get out now." We swam over to the edge, looking up I said "Well it was easy getting in, but I never thought about how it would be getting out."


	4. Chapter 4

**These next 3 chapters are rated MA. CH 4, 5 & 6 are all MA, so if you might find offensive then don't read them.**

Trent put his foot on the edge of the dirt side to brace himself and reached up grabbing a branch to hoist himself out of the water. Great he made it look so easy.

I tried to do the same and could not get the footing or reach the branch so I glanced around to see what my other options were.

Trent reached down and said "brace your foot there like I did, but here grab my hand. You won't be able to reach the branches."

So I grabbed his outstretched hand, and he pulled and it just was not working. My foot slipped, then we tried again and this time I was quickly hoisted up and out of the water which threw me off balance so I stumbled forward crashing into Trent and knocking him down. I fell on top of him.

So now we lay with Trent on his back with me mostly on top of him, my face inches from his. Looking into his eyes I froze for what seemed like forever. Then snapped out of the spell and mumbled "sorry" and started to push myself up off of him, and Trent sat partially up on one elbow and grabbed my bicep with his other hand. "Rachel its ok." Then glanced at my mouth and moved in like he was going to kiss me.

Oh god I don't know if I could do this, then he froze.

His look turned to one of concern as he turned his head, and hushed me. So I just froze as well. Here I was kneeling over him in my wet bra and panties, thank god they were also a deep purple and not white. I never even thought about it when I decided to go for a swim. The air had a slight chill to it now against my wet skin. I was very aware that I was hovering above Trent with my skin wet, covered is goose bumps and my nipples were hard, right at eye level. I could feel my knee between his legs pressed against his groin.

Did he hear something, I was trying to listen, but all I could hear was my blood pumping. His hand was still on my bicep and he moved closer to my ear and said "there is someone in the woods, I thought it was a person, but now I'm thinking it could be an animal. It is a full moon and all kinds of things come out on a full moon, we better go."

Just then we heard a howl. OK, maybe a wolf, or a werewolf. I could not tell the difference just by sound.

We quickly got dressed, and when I was close to Trent I whispered, "These are your woods right?"

"Yes, but they are still just woods and we do sometimes get unwanted guests on occasion in the wooded areas, especially around the full moon and you know how weres and other creatures get a little over excited when they find new woods to roam on a full moon."

Trent brushed his hand on my arm, which brought a shiver from me. "It is fine, I just would rather not be here if they venture this far."

The ride back to the compound was very quiet.

All the nights conversations had my head whirling. Was Trent looking for someone to play "The other woman" was that really why he told me all of that, surely he couldn't think I would be ok with that. I couldn't do that, I wanted someone sure, but I wanted to be the one and only, I would never want to be in a relationship where I had to hide my true feelings from so many.

Although Trent told me so much, in fact much more than I ever wanted to know, he also left a lot out, what about his camp stories what is he really trying to say, I wish he would just come out and tell me what is on his mind and not talk in puzzles skipping some facts to keep me guessing.

As I was lost in deep thought I realized I had fallen a bit behind Trent and he was at the stable off Tulpa just watching me as he waited.

"What are you thinking Rachel? In the last few minutes or so I saw what looked like a thousand thoughts pass your face. Usually I can read you, but this time I have no clue as to what your thinking."

"Ah, nothing really, just that ah, Jenks is probably going to wonder where I am. I told him that I would be home early."

"Now you're lying to me." He stated as he held Red still for me to dismount. "I thought we had made progress and didn't lie or keep things from each other like we used to."

I turned to Trent then.

"So are you telling me Trent that with all our conversations tonight about the contract, your problems, and the camp stories you were keeping nothing from me, you weren't hiding any of the facts, or keeping what you really meant from coming out?"

"Not intentionally. If there was something I did not mention it was because it didn't seem important, or appropriate at the time."

Trent brought the horses in and one of the stableman came and took the horses, I didn't even think anyone else was here. Usually Trent took care of Tulpa himself. Trent turned back to me. "If there is something you want to know Rachel then just ask me. I will answer you truthfully."

Why am I always angry with Trent, my god maybe he wasn't trying to be dishonest.

Well I would ask him then...

I just needed to think of how to word my questions so I wouldn't embarrass myself in the process by assuming too much.

We walked back to the compound deep in thought.

We made it back up to his main living apartments and I looked to find a place to sit that I wouldn't ruin since my bottom was still wet from our swim. The turn take it maybe I should just leave, was I falling into his game by staying and asking questions?

Trent seemed to know where m thoughts were and motioned for me to sit on the bar stool. "These will not be ruined by your wet clothing."

Meanwhile he went behind the wet bar and grabbed a glass. He looked thoughtfully and pulled out what looked to be an aged bourbon and poured a healthy glass. He glanced up and asked if I would like anything. "Maybe a water."

Trent reached down an grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to me.

He downed his drink in one big gulp and then poured another before walking around and sitting on the stool next to mine. He was turned towards me with his knee just grazing my knee. This made me catch my breath.

He was always so full of distractions. He sat there looking so relaxed, and sexy with his tight t-shirt.

"So on more than one occasion you hinted at my father being with your mother when she died, and also that she often smelled like my father, are you trying to imply you think he was her lover?"

Trent took a small sip and let out a sigh, "Really, Rachel after all we talked about tonight that is what has peaked your interest, what you are going to sit here and ask me?"

I just shrugged my shoulder.

He looked me in the eyes at that point and began "I don't know. I am certain she had someone, your father would not have been a bad choice, your Mom did have Takata that she turned to from time to time. So it has crossed my mind, but I truly do not know for sure. Do I think it to be true, I think there could be a strong possibility. Please do not be angry with me for wondering about this. I know it could very well be someone I never even met."

I sat thinking about what he said. Could my father have really been involved with someone other than mom?

Trent leaned a little closer after that and said "Now since I answered you truthfully can I ask you a question?"

"Oh, no, no you didn't say I had to answer any questions in return."

"Oh come now Rachel" He leaned even closer lowering his voice "It can be like in camp, maybe a game of truth or dare, if you don't want to answer my question I will just give you a dare. I've already seen you in your bra and panties tonight, so what would a little dare hurt."

"No, no dares, and I will answer the question depending on what it is."

"Ok" Trent said as he sat back in his chair. "So which contract were you referring to a little while ago? What contract do you think I am not being truthful about?"

"Omm" Geez I am not really sure, I just thought of a contract but never really thought which one I was questioning.

"I guess a little of both, I had not thought to much about what exactly, I just felt you were only telling partial truths about things."

"Well first of all you did say "contract" not "contracts" plural in your accusation. Regardless I want to assure you that your contract for the Director position is completely on the up and up. Quen reviewed it and Jonathan had no real input, there is nothing I am hiding within the contract."

"So what else do you want to know about, ask about anything we spoke of tonight." Trent sat waiting.

Suddenly I could not think of any questions to which I would not be embarrassed by or would imply what I thought he was trying to get at without embarrassing myself.

I got up quickly "It's late I need to go."

Trent quickly stood then as well. "Rachel, don't you dare go! You started this, now ask, you accused me of hiding things, not being honest." Trent took a couple of steps closer. "What do you want to know so bad, is it more about your father?" He looked worried that I was going to leave. I could see it in his face, he didn't want me to leave, and deep down I didn't want to leave either. Damn what is wrong with me.

I took a deep breath, trying to keep my voice from wavering. "You keep implying you want to have a lover other than Ellasbeth, is that why Maggie is trying to set you up with someone?" ok, simple not to telling, but may help me understand.

Trent just looked at me with a strange expression on this face. "No"

I let out a small laugh, "Well, care to expand on your answer?"

Another deep sigh from Trent "No, it has nothing to do with my "marriage contract" she simply wants me with someone else and feels I shouldn't even marry Ellasbeth and Maggie has someone in mind for me actually."

"Really who does Maggie have in mind?"

"That is not important right now." His face going back to looking all businessman.

"Now Trent that does not sound truthful." I teased.

"So can I take a dare?" He chuckled.

"No that option was not offered to you, you said you would answer me truthfully."

Trent picked up his glass and took another step closer to me. "Maggie has this really silly notion that you and I would make a good couple. Happy! Now my turn."

I walked back over to the bar to grab my bottle of water. "I did not agree to a one for one question so it is not your turn to ask question."

"Trent you keep mentioning things from camp, you say you don't think you really liked Jasmine and that was why she was angry and crying. What are you leaving out, do you remember more than you are telling me?"

Trent sighed.

"No Rachel, I do not remember more, they are all just hunches of what may have happened, I get the vague feeling that I liked someone else better, and before you ask, I really don't know who, I don't know if it was you or someone else, sometimes I think it could have been you that I had a crush on and that is why Jasmine was so upset, because you were her friend, and maybe that was why my father was so determined to keep us away from each other. But I truly do not know."

"Now I am taking a turn. Why is who Maggie wants to set me up with so important to you?"

I quickly answered "Its not." And I moved on to my next question before he had a chance to challenge me on my answer.

"Trent, you keep talking about having a lover even while being married to Ellasbeth, is this hypothetical or do you actually have someone you have these feelings for?" I tried asking very matter of fact, and not like I cared what his answer was.

Trent took another sip of his bourbon then place the glass on the bar watching his own actions very intently. Then he looked at me. "I find that to be a strange question coming for someone who says they have no interest in my private life."

I couldn't help but think he was stalling.

"I ask because after all the time we have spent working together I wonder, how do you find the time to find a love interest without my knowledge. I should have picked up if there is someone you're interested in, being your security and all."

I waited for an answer.

"If you must know, yes, there is someone I have feelings for. In fact I would give almost anything to have her in my bed, but I would never ask her or assume she would take on the roll of "the other woman" should I move forward with my marriage."

Shit, shit, shit, I think I am too deep, now what If I ask more, then I have to deal with him telling me either he wants me, or he is going to tell me there is someone else he is interested in. Either way I'm screwed. If he tells me he wants me how do I handle that, it just cannot be between us, and if he tells me there is someone else that he wants Its going to hurt, it shouldn't but it will. Why do I insist on playing with fire.

"Well, are you satisfied or do you have any more questions for me?" He questioned with a raise of his eyebrows.

I just have to know once and for all. I took a step forward grabbed his glass and downed the last of his bourbon. And gagged, "Oh my god how can you drink that stuff like its water."

Trent let out another soft chuckle.

Turning back to Trent now about two feet away I sucked in my breath and ventured on my next questions. " So how is it I've worked so closely with you while Quen has been gone and have not noticed this? Who is it you are so attracted to Trent?" Ok that sounded innocent enough, right? Yet I could not breathe.

Trent moved fast, grabbed me by putting one arm around my waist bringing his mouth next to my ear and whispered "I think you already know the answer to that question Rachel."

I could feel the warmth of his breath on my ear and I felt his mouth as it brushed against my ear which sent a shiver down my spine. He moved to look me in the eyes and placed a hand on my chin, he was not going to wait this time for me to decide if I was going to tilt my head to invite him to kiss me. No tonight he was taking charge and he pushed on my chin a little to get me to tilt my head and he lightly brushed his lips to mine.

I was breathless and couldn't understand why he only left the softest of kisses on my lips, he left me wanting so much more.

With his mouth maybe mere inches from mine he whispered, "Don't tell me you don't feel how much I want you Rachel."

The scent of wine and cinnamon was so strong now, it was intoxicating. I tried to remind myself to breathe.

Looking at me with lust in his eyes as they burned into me Trent continued. "I want you so bad it hurts." Then he placed another more solid kiss on my mouth.

This time he stayed there and I felt his mouth moving against mine. Oh god what am I going to do, do I let this happen? God I don't want to make him stop, I want more, I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip so I opened my mouth for him and answered back with my tongue. Oh the sensation of being pressed against him, with his mouth on mine and our tongues caressing each other, my sensations were in overload. The feeling of letting go with him felt so good.

I brought one hand up to run my fingers through his silky hair, while the other I put on his waist.

Trent brought his hands to my backside and pulled me tighter to him. Then he slowly moved his hands up my back under my tank top. Caressing my back as he went. My hand on his waist lifted to do the same to him. I wanted to run my hands all over his tight muscles.

Trent then grabbed my upper thighs and lifted me to place me on the edge of the bar stool and that brought us to an even height. He pushed his body tighter against me making me part my legs wide as he pressed himself against my groin.

Oh god he was so hard. It brought a moan from deep within me. Trent started lifting my shirt and we broke our kiss long enough to get our breath and for him to remove the damn tank top.

Once my shirt was off our eyes met and with no sign of either of us stopping our mouths met again with a hungry force. He lowered his mouth to my jaw line then my neck, bringing little tingling sensations all the way down.

I had my hands under the back of his shirt as I kept grinding my groin against him as much as I could. God I wanted this too much, this just wasn't fair.

I don't think anything could stop me at this point.

The hell with Ellasbeth the cold bitch, she walked away from him! He is gorgeous and he is hard for me and I am going to take what he is offering, I may regret it tomorrow, but I am going to take care of my needs tonight.

I felt my bra unsnap and let him push the straps down and let it fall away. I pulled his shirt up over his head making us break contact again. Grabbing yet another breath with our parting mouths.

Trent then lowered himself kissing now my neck, then my chest. He took one of my hard nipples in his mouth while he played with the other rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger bringing moans from deep within me. My whole body felt like it was on fire with tingles from his touches.

When he stood back up I quickly moved my hands to his belt buckle, this had to go, and soon before I exploded.

He began exploring my mouth again but left enough room for me to work on his belt, button and zipper.

Once I got him unfastened he pulled me forward and helped me stand and worked on my pants. He moved quick then bent pushing them down.

I quickly stepped out of my pants as Trent stood back up, our eyes met again and the heat and passion in his eyes made me feel like I was the most beautiful woman in the world. I've never seen so much emotion in any man's eyes for me like I did at this moment.

His mouth was on me again, needing and wanting more from me. This time instead of pulling me tight against him I felt his hand slide down my body, first rubbing my breast then moving to my flat stomach then moving lower, oh god much lower.

Trent slid his hand into my panties.

I felt his finger lightly slide over my opening. Bringing a loud moan from me. Trent began kissing my neck, he whispered in a strangled voice, "mmm, you are so wet. I like that."

Then he slid his finger inside of me and I let out another moan of pleasure, the sensations I felt were too much, I took the opportunity to move my hand to the front of him. Damn his pants were undone but still on, I tried pulling them down a bit, and finally I managed to get them down enough to rub him without his jeans in the way.

I just kept letting out little moans and whimpering noises with his fingers inside of me.

My hand finally made contact as I began rubbing him over his underwear. This brought strangled moans from him, I ventured to find my way inside his boxer briefs. His skin was so incredibly soft and silky, yet so hard under his skin.

"Oh goddess Rachel!"

"Oh goddess you better stop mmmm" Trent whispered in a low husky voice.

"Lets go to my bedroom." he said as he slid his fingers out of me, leaving me panting and wanting more.

He pulled away taking my hand in his and led me to his bedroom. I suddenly got really nervous, oh my god what am I doing, he is going to end up getting married to someone else. He is not mine to be touching and enjoying like this.

He opened his bedroom door and led me in, then turned to look at me, he must have read my thoughts clear on my face, and he looked worried.

"I'm sorry Rachel, some things I can not change. Are you ok? Oh goddess, I am so sorry, I should never have put you in this position." With the mixed emotions of worry and longing on his face, I couldn't say no, I couldn't take this away from him, or maybe it was really me being selfish and not wanting to take this away from myself.

I knew this should not happen, but I could not stop myself. I grabbed his pants and pulled them down, he stepped out of them , and then I slowly put my fingers under the band of his boxer briefs and slowly pulled them down as well.

And I couldn't help the "Oh God" that escaped my lips, I was a little surprised, oh, lets just say Elves apparently were not built anything like male witches. I would say he was on the bigger side of human size, not like a circus freak or porn star size, but I would have to say probably larger than anything else I've been with before. Geez I hope his size didn't hurt... "umm, what's wrong Rachel?"

"Ah, nothings wrong, sorry um," I managed, God what an idiot I am. How embarrassing can I get.

"Nothing" I said as I stood back up, not looking him in the eyes "Your ah, a little bigger than I'm used to, that's all, nothing bad."

"Ah, Trent have you ever been with a witch before?"

"No, but I know what to expect." He gently pulled me to him kissing me again and turning me so I moved towards the bed. Feeling the bed behind me I got up and knelt on the bed as we continued kissing and exploring each other.

Trent moved onto the bed with me, working to not break contact.

He gently pushed me back to a laying position and I couldn't help but take in the view of him all naked and hard. It made me swallow hard, wow this was for me, maybe for only tonight, but for tonight this was all mine.

He moved to take my panties off and then brought his body between my legs.

He moved up my body kissing along the way until his mouth was near my ear "Rachel I want to taste every inch of you, but I can't right now I can't wait any longer, please promise me you will not run away tonight when we are done, please stay and let us have the whole night together?" He began kissing my neck again.

"I'll try." I mumbled.

I felt the tip of him at my opening and he brought his eyes to meet mine again as he slid himself in slowly bringing a loud groan from me. He continued to watch me intently, then he slid himself back out just to the tip, only to slide himself back in again just a little deeper, and continued to do so, each time managing to push himself deeper and deeper inside me with each stroke. "mmmm, you are nice and wet, oh goddess you feel so good." Trent moaned

Oh yes he filled me up, it felt like he was touching every piece of me. I have never felt anything so intense and amazing.

Not wanting this time to stop any time too soon, I quick gave him a push on the shoulder and he let me flip him to his back while keeping himself inside of me.

I leaned over him kissing him deeply, then sat up and began riding him, oh yeah he was big, but this felt amazing, I rode him deep and hard. He held on to my waist helping me keep the fast pace.

I could feel my climax coming quickly and then Trent grabbed me and flipped me onto my back again, I didn't mind since this would help prolong my climax and keep him inside me longer.

He began to move fast and hard until we both exploded. I couldn't help but cry out "Oh god Trent" as I dragged my nails down his back.

Trent laid breathless above me as we both tried to get our breath. He gently moved us onto our sides as my muscles held us together.

He held me tight with his arms like he was afraid I would run away screaming, then finally loosened his grip a little so I was able to move my head a bit away from him. He brush a lock of hair out of my face and just watch my face.

"Rachel, are you good?"

Knowing I sounded lazy and sleepy I answered "Ah yeah, I'm good, I'm really good right now." Then I just rested my head against his chest and waited for my muscles to relax enough to release him.

"Rachel please stay the night." Trent said in a sleepy satisfied voice.

"umhum" I mumbled as I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I was baking in the sun. Where is my drink? I'm thirsty. God its hot here in the sun, maybe I should go for a swim.

Shit what's wrapped around me, I can't move, where are Ivy and Jenks? Why can't I move, "Jenks?"

"Ivy?"

"Help I can't seem to get up, where are you guys?"

I don't hear any pixy wings, nothing, it is too quiet, this isn't my yard where am I?

Wait I'm not sun bathing, I'm naked. I wouldn't sun bath in the nude would I? Suddenly my restraint loosened a little and...its an arm. A mans arm wrapped around me. My eyes pop open.

Breathing a little heavy I could see I was not home, but I must have been dreaming.

The restraint I felt on my waist was an arm, a male arm. Shit what? Then it came flooding back to me. Oh my God, I slept with Trent.

"Rachel you ok? I think you were dreaming." Came a sleepy voice.

"Yeah I was, sorry did I wake you?"

"No I was awake already.

Trent was laying behind me in a spooning position with his front pressed against my back and his arm wrapped around my waist.

"God, do you know what time it is? Jenks is going to be pissed."

Trent moved a little and then answered "Looks like its just after 2:00 AM, but don't worry, right after you drifted off to sleep I heard your phone and it was Jenks. I told him you were helping me with some of my spelling. He sounded irritated, but at least he knows where you are and shouldn't be worried."

I let out a humph. "I can't lie to Jenks,."

"Rachel, I am not asking for you to lie to him, you can tell him whatever you want. I just wasn't going to be the one to tell him, "oh yeah Rachel is sleeping in my bed right now, you see she is really tired after us having amazing sex" then he could tell me again how he is like the crazy old uncle that will shove his sword up my ass if I hurt you."

"Oh, and I thought you guys got along better since your trip to Seattle." Jenks seemed to like Trent a lot better since helping obtain Lucy.

"Oh we do, but he is very protective of you, as is Ivy. They have both warned me not to hurt you multiple times."

"They really need to stop threatening any potential guys in my life."

Trent clears his throat "Potential guys, what other men have been around?" Trent said sounding jealous.

"Oh god Trent, no one at the moment, but they have always been so over protective and never like any of the men in my life."

"I'm sorry Rachel, I know its very selfish of me, but I'm glad to hear there are no other men in your life as of right now. And I have to say I can't really blame Ivy and Jenks for not liking your choices in men."

He said as he nuzzled his face into the back of my neck. I then become aware of how naked I am next to oh yes a very naked and very happy Trent. Trent's nose nuzzled into the back of my neck breathing me in deep. This felt nice, comfortable. Life just is not fair.

Trent then slightly moved his hand that was resting on my belly to brush it across my nipple. My nipple instantly hardened at his touch and it brought a small moan from my mouth.

He took my moan as an invitation to gently keep rubbing and then took my nipple between his thumb and forefinger rolling and massaging it. Oh yeah, time for round two.

I know it was bad enough we had sex at all and it could never happen again between us, but since I 'm still here with him naked in bed, well it doesn't really count, right? At least that is how I tried to justify having sex with him again. Its only the one night.

I pressed my backside against the erection I knew was already there. And got rewarded with a moan from Trent. He began kissing the back of my neck and shoulder.

I felt Trent's fingers brush in between my legs from behind, then I felt the tip of him. Oh yes, I was already very wet for him, and very ready for more.

This time we were laying on our sides so in it took a little more to get him inside of me, but he managed to get himself buried deep inside me. Once again he filled me up. "Oh God Trent!" I moaned as he pushed me closer and closer to my climax, then he shifted positions and turned me on my belly. I pushed my backside up as high as I could for him. With this different angle, he was able to slide himself even deeper inside of me. Oh this was going to be deep, with his size I hope it doesn't hurt.

Trent whispered in my ear "I'll be gentle." like he could read my thoughts, then he pushed further and further until I could feel him reach my end, and I cried out loudly in pleasure "Oh God!" Trent froze then asked "Rachel are you ok?"

OK, I thought oh yes very OK. It was right on the line between pleasure and pain and felt amazing.

"OH GOD YES, DON'T STOP!" I yelled

He took that as ok to carry forward and hesitantly pushed a little harder and then a little harder still on the next stroke.

"Oh god yes keep...going like...that!" I said as I tried to press my backside up even higher for him.

Trent kept his strokes hard and fast until we both screamed each others names in pleasure. I never thought that I would enjoy someone pounding into me so hard but it felt amazing.

Of course my muscles held on tight and Trent rolled us back to laying on our sides so he wouldn't crush me.

Trent wrapped his arms around me and I drifted off to sleep once again.

TPOV

It's now well after 2:00 and Rachel is still here. I think fast asleep again. I wish I could fall asleep. It feels so good to have someone here in my bed with me. Now if I could only sleep.

Ellasbeth never shared my bed for more than a few moments.

Now I understood she only came to see me a few times and I now realize it was when she thought she was most fertile and may be able to conceive a child.

Now I'm glad she never slept in my bed, Rachel is now the only woman who has actually slept in here with me.

God Rachel is amazing. I cannot imagine what Ellasbeth would have done should I even suggest taking her from behind. Not that I don't like seeing Rachel's face during sex, it was a joy watching the pleasure, and concentration on her face, especially while she was on top of me.

That was a beautiful sight having Rachel ride me. Ride me and enjoying it. I can't imagine Ellasbeth ever letting a man enjoy her like that. I cannot believe I was even able to climax the few times I was with Ellasbeth. How could I even consider marrying that cold heartless woman.

I really need to get my thoughts together this week and figure out how to take some control back of my life. There has to be a way for me to get out of this marriage.

I hope Rachel doesn't regret this, even if it's not meant to be. I do not regret a minute of our time together. I do however hope this will not be the last.

I had hoped once I had Rachel, I don't know that maybe I would get something out of my system or something. Well now that I have had Rachel it only made matters worse. I wanted more now than ever.

I snuggle in deeper to breathe in her scent of redwood and dandelion and felt myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I felt movement as I began to wake.

I was laying on my back with Rachel's head rested on my chest, her arms wrapped around my middle and one leg draped over my thighs. I loved having Rachel laying on me like this.

"Well Good morning sleepyhead" I said to Rachel.

Rachel partially sat up looking a little dazed and confused.

"Ah, good morning, oh god what time is it?" She asked.

I glanced over at the clock "its 4:10, you've only been sleeping for about one and a half hours."

Startled Rachel jumps up out of bed. "4:10 Oh my God Jenks is going to flip. Being out all night means getting home by like 3:00 or 4:00 in the morning, I've gotta get dressed and go. Oh God. I am never going to hear the end of it."

I grinned at her and got out of bed walking over to her as she stood there looking for her clothes when there were no clothes to be found.

"First of all, the majority of your clothing is in the other room."

"Second I think you need a shower, if you are not looking to tell Jenks about what happened tonight, then you need to wash my smell off of you as well as you smell very much like sex. I 'd say your hair has also seen better days, between the horse back riding, swimming and sex I think you have a few knots to work out."

I couldn't help but give her a little grin.

"Look I told Jenks where you were here, he has not called back, if he is worried he will call. I told him not to expect you until this morning."

She seemed to calm at my logic, "Ok, you are right I need a shower."

Turning to my closet I mentioned "I also have some clean clothes you can have."

"Oh no I am not taking and of Ellasbeth's left overs."

"No, Rachel I have some stuff here just for you."

"After last time you were here, and ended up stuck in my sweat pants I bought a few pieces of "Rachel" type clothing. Just for when the need should arise again." I went into one of my closets and got a light weight shirt, a pair of jeans, some socks, a bra and panties, of course with lots of lace.

"Come on let's get you in the shower."

Yes I thought to myself I was able to buy myself a little more time with her. Of course I was being selfish, but Jenks was only her friend he would get over it.

I got out a couple clean towels and turned the shower on.

"Wow this is even nicer than the bathroom in the ice princesses room."

It looked as if it just dawned on her we were both standing in my bathroom completely naked. She caught me looking her up and down and it brought a bright red flush to her face.

Last thing I meant was to make her self-conscious. She was like a teenage boys wet dream. Long and lean with defined muscles. A lot of wild red hair, with creamy white skin.

Shit I already felt the stirring of another hard on. Ok, I get I am really attracted to Rachel but I cannot believe I was ready to go again already. I wonder if she will let me shower with her. I would love nothing more than to taste her on my tongue. I wanted to lick her and make her climax with my mouth on her. Oh Goddess, here it goes. I'll test the water to try to distract her from the hard on that is starting to pop up.

I couldn't help but wonder, how would life be if I could be with Rachel instead of Ellasbeth, would it be like this all the time?

If so I would never get any work done having sex two or threes times a day every day, but it would be a much happier life.

The water felt good, but then my idea of perfect water may not be the same for a witch.

"Here see if the temperature is good." I said turning away to go get some supplies for her shower.

"I will go get some shampoo and conditioner for you." Yes stupid me bought some especially for her hair type, as well as shower gel that would mix perfectly with her scent. Hopefully she won't think I am some sick bastard obsessed with her.

I also grabbed an unused toothbrush, deodorant, and brought it all in.

When I walked back in I stopped dead in my tracks I could see her shadow through the shower door. Every curve of her body as she stood under the water with her back arched to get her hair wet.

Goddess I needed to get myself under control, I could feel myself throbbing with need for her again.

It was starting to get nice and steamy in the bathroom as I walked over to the shower.

I want to shower with her, do I just get in? Would it piss her off, or do I ask? Damn it what if she told me no.

I cracked the shower door to put the shampoo, conditioner and shower gel on the ledge.

"Ah, hey do you mind if I join you?" I asked as I prayed please say yes, please say yes.

Rachel turned her head slighty to look at me "Sure I ah guess, it is your bathroom." She said with a little grin.

That was close enough to a yes for me. So I got into the shower behind her.

Rachel was standing under the shower spray of one of the multiple shower heads I had in my shower, her hair and body nice and wet. I got the shampoo and squirted some into my palm and began washing her hair.

"Trent, I think I can manage to wash my own hair."

"It's ok, just humor me." I whispered in her ear, feeling her shiver from my voice. It was nice to see my voice still effected her.

"Ummm what are you using,? it smells really good."

"I'm not really sure, it is something we have for guests, take it home with you if you want."

I loved working my fingers through her hair with the shampoo, I began rinsing her hair.

Rachel just stood there letting me take control, I worked a nice helping of conditioner in next and picked up a comb to work it through her hair and get the tangles out.

God was her hair snarled, I worked it through gently, till all the tangles were gone.

"Trent did you play with dolls when you were little? You seem good at this."

"Ha, ha, no. Now are you going to let me finish or not."

"No, go ahead it feels nice."

After rinsing the conditioner out I quickly picked up the shower gel before I lost my nerve. I poured some into my palm and began soaping her back, slowly starting at her shoulders, moving her hair to the side, it bought a small sigh from her as she let out her breath.

Goddess I liked this, I moved down to her lower back and then reached up to her neck, then slowly moving down her front, to her chest, then her breasts, now I couldn't help myself as I began kissing her neck as I spent a lot of time on her breasts and nipples.

She let out a moan as she moved her head to the side to give me plenty of access to her neck, I began moving one hand to her hard stomach and kept moving lower until I reached between her legs.

By this time I was pressed against her back, so there was no hiding my throbbing hard on from her. She began to turn in my arms and I let her so could get the soap rinsed off. She brought her lips to mine and kissed long and hard, until I backed her up to the little seat under the spray of water.

I had her sit down, and she just looked at me as if not sure what to expect, I leaned down putting my mouth on hers again.

I loved how she tasted. I kept working my way down to her jaw line, neck chest, until I was kneeling before her.

Goddess it has been so long since I have been able to touch a woman like this. Most Elves of Ellasbeth and my stature did not believe oral sex was something you degraded yourself to. What a bunch of idiots. The last time I've given, or had oral sex given to me was in college, and even that was limited.

Shit I hope Rachel is ok with it.

I continued to kiss down her body, and then slowly parted her legs further, licking and kissing the inside of her thighs.

Finally I was right where I wanted to be, I gave her a quick lick over her opening to start. This brought a low moan from Rachel, and she tangled her fingers in my hair.

She was already getting really wet and slick and not from the soap and water. Her wetness was thick and sweet tasting, I wanted to taste more of her. I licked again and then plunged my tongue inside her as deep as I could, which brought a new series of moans from her.

I did this a few more times then moved to work on other areas. I lightly flicked my tongue, then sucked on her. Each motion bringing more moans, I would have to say she was enjoying herself.

I began using a little more presser with my tongue, licking and flicking up and down, side to side...

"Oh God Trent, my God, oh I...I can't take anymore, oh god your going to make me...ohhh."

Her fingers wrapped tighter in my hair now and she began moving her hips to match my motions.

Yes, I wanted to make her climax, so as I continue with my tongue and I slid a finger inside her as well.

This brought screams from her for a short time until she was pushed over the edge.

When she was done with her orgasm, I slowly pulled away as she sat back against the shower wall looking at me lazily.

"Oh god Trent..."

I leaned up and kissed her on her mouth then whispered in her ear. "You tasted amazing."

This brought the heat back to her face, I loved making her blush, it was so easy to do.

I started to stand and she stood with me. Leaning into me Rachel kissed my neck rubbing her hands on my chest and stomach.

Rachel leaned towards me and whispered in a low seductive voice. "Now its my turn."

I started to protest, but she pushed me against the shower wall roughly and went to her knees.

She licked up my length then stopped at the head where she licked and sucked. With no warning she quickly slid almost my entire length into her mouth and throat.

My God just watching and feeling her do this almost pushed me over the edge.

She began working on me sucking and stroking, oh god it was one of the best sensations I have ever felt, but god I had to make her stop at this rate I was going to come quick and in her mouth.

As hard as it was I managed in a strangled voice that sounded nothing like my own.

"Rachel come here." She paused looking up in confusion. I reached down to give her a little pull to get her to stand up.

"Rachel come up here, as amazing as that feels I am not going to last and I would rather be inside you when I finish."

As always to either tease me or be defiant, with Rachel sometimes it was hard to tell, she gave one more long slow down then back up motion while sucking hard then let me pop out of her mouth.

She kind of glanced around like where or what are we going to do now as she stood up?

Which was a good question, I liked being in the shower her and the purpose was to get the smell of me and sex off her before she left.

I turned her so her back was near the shower wall and I bent down a little grabbing the backs of her thighs and lifted her pressing her back to the wall. She got the idea and put her legs around my waist leaving room for me to adjust her so my tip could find her opening.

My god she was so slick and wet at this point, it did not take nearly as much effort to slide into her, but she still felt tight around me as I worked myself slowly deeper and deeper.

Once I had her in the right position her legs around my waist tightened. Rachel wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head into my neck and just held on tight as I worked myself in and out of her.

This was nice I had as much of her pressed against my as was physically possible.

Through the who thing Rachel moaned and groaned into my neck letting out little "Oh gods" here and there. This once again was one of the most amazing sexual experiences I have ever had.

It didn't take long before Rachel was once again screaming her climax, I followed very shortly after when her muscles griped me tight to hold on once again.

By the time we were done I felt a little shaky and could hardly keep us standing upright so I turned with Rachel still wrapped around my front and put my back toward the wall and slid down to sit on the shower floor with Rachel still wrapped around me.

Then It dawned on she was going to leave very soon and this very well could be the last time I ever got to touch her like this. The same thought must have occurred to Rachel as well and I felt her begin to shake a little. I heard a couple small sobs, and thought great, either the same thought occurred to her, or she is already regretting our night together.


	6. Chapter 6

"Rachel, whats wrong? Are you crying?" I asked while putting my hand on her chin trying to turn her face up to me so I could look her in the eyes.

She tried to resist looking at me, but finally did. "Nothing I-I-I'm fine. I'm not crying." She said giving me a weak smile.

"Rachel what is it? Do you regret being with me already?"

"Oh god Trent, of course not."

"Well you know it is never a good sign when the girl starts to cry after sex."

This brought a little chuckle from her.

I could not help but wonder, If by some long shot I was able to get a truss and understanding between myself and Ellasbeth to unit the East and west coast Elves without a marriage, would Rachel want a real relationship with me? I couldn't really ask without getting her hopes up, and last thing I wanted was to give her false hope.

"Rachel" deep breath "I know things can't go back to exactly how they were before for us, not after this."

I took a pause to think what to say next, I was always so good at talking to people, but this time I felt like an idiot not knowing what to say or how to say it. Rachel just waited for me to speak again.

"I do not know what you truly want, and I am not sure at this point what I can give you. If it were up to me and I did not have others depending on me, I would never even consider getting married to Ellasbeth."

Sigh "I am desperately trying to find away around it, but right now we are on the verge of a small war between the East Coast and West coast Elves. Ellasbeth does not want this anymore more than I do, but she is also not willing to do any work to help. she expects to marry me then just sit back and let me handle bringing the two groups together. I do think that if she worked hard to handle the situation with me, we could accomplish this without marriage, but she feels that if we are not married, one it makes her look weak giving me so much control, and two she would have to put a lot of effort into helping her people."

Holding Rachel tight I continued on.

"Apparently no matter how much she hates me at times, she would marry me just to take the easy way out."

Rachel stayed quiet and still in my arms.

"I would love to have some sort of relationship with you, besides our working relationship that is, no matter what happens between Ellasbeth and I, but that is not what you deserve, or probably would want. Our relationship would have to be low key, and most likely hidden. There would be the possibility that Ellasbeth and I would at some point need to try to have another child, which would probably be the only time she would allow or want me to touch her. Which is fine with me"

I realized the whole time I would not look at Rachel as I laid this all out to her. I finally looked into her eyes, seeing the pain. I think she really did wish she could have me, but to herself not sharing me with another woman, even if it were not a real relationship between Ellasbeth and I.

Rachel kept eye contact even with her pained expression and softly asked me "Trent why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I am trying to be honest with you, I really care about you and did not do this with any intention of hurting you. I should never have let this happen and I feel responsible for the pained look on your face."

"Trent, I knew what I was getting into, well kinda. I knew you still intended to marry Ellasbeth, I just found it hard to... to resist? I guess, I don't know it just seemed at the time like I would rather have one night and know what it was like, then never at all."

I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle "Yeah I guess I kind of had a similar thought, although now that sounds selfish."

"Well I always knew you were selfish Mr. Kalamack. But all our time together made me realize is, now what am I going to do, how could I ever have sex with another guy again after this. There is no way anyone can compare to this. My God do you ever get enough."

She giggled. "Trent Kalamack you've ruined me for other men, I just don't think I could ever find anyone that comes close to comparing."

"Ok, well as much as that makes me feel good that you that really, really enjoyed yourself, I do not like the thoughts of you and some other guy that you've now put in my head. Especially as you sit here on my lap naked"

"Oh I guess I can get off now, huh. God it usually doesn't take that long for my muscles to relax, sorry."

"Not my point Rachel. Come on I guess we should finish getting you cleaned up."

After a few minutes of washing in complete silence "Rachel, I ah have a really busy week coming up, Quen will be back in several hours and I have a lot to work through in the next couple weeks. So, as much as I would love to... well, I don't know, but you may not hear from me for a little time. Please do not take it personal or think that I have any regrets, because the only thing I regret is hurting you."

I paused "We will need to get a meeting on the calendar for two weeks from tomorrow, actually I guess from today now, to negotiate your contract. And before I forget, I have a laptop for you, with instructions on initial passwords etc. you can use it to help you research, and when you finally sign the contract it is yours to keep for work."

"Wait excuse me, when I finally sign? A little over-confident aren't we?"

"Rachel, you said you would take this serious, and if you do take it serious you will see for many reasons this really is the best option for all involved, in fact you and the Rosewood children are really the only one that benefit highly from this."

"This is the most costly and least profitable option for my investors and Kalamack Industries."

"Well then Trent why are you pushing for this."

"Because I made you a promise to see this through, and you gave me a commitment that if I agreed to the option to help these children you would help. This is the safest way for everyone."

Rachel sounding a little more like herself now "yeah, yeah and you always said I would eventually work for you, Right?"

Another deep sigh, she was always so frustrating "Work with me Rachel, work WITH me. Never for me."

RPOV

We dried off got dressed and kept our conversation light for the rest of my time at Trent's compound. It was close to 5:30 in the AM by the time I was ready to leave. I wouldn't be home until close to 6:00 AM. I have never stayed out like this, I was going to have a lot to answer to from Jenks when I got home. If I was lucky he would be sleeping, but I highly doubted he would be.

If I'm lucky Ivy did stay with Nina as planned, but she was coming by for breakfast, probably sometime around noon. I could only hope she was late today so I could get a little extra sleep.

Trent and I quietly walked out to my car, when we got there we turned to each other. At a loss for words Trent finally gently pulled me into his arms gave me a gentle kiss on the lips, then again lingering a little. I kissed him back, but kept it light. I could not handle more, I was trying hard not to cry again, my eyes burned with unshed tears, damn it he probably could see them. He kissed my forehead a let me go.

"Good-bye Trent I'll talk to you soon"

Trent let out a sigh "Good-bye Rachel I will be in touch. Remember read the contract." He said and gave a little forced smile.

It still brought a little laugh from me.

"God always a one track mind. If you only put some of that effort into something useful."

He smiled a little more real this time, then got a real serious look on his face and again stepped closer and pulled me into his arms. All he said was "I am sorry. " He let me go and as I took a step to me car the entrance door from the parking garage to the main apartments slammed open.

Great it was Jonathan "Trent I've been looking all over for you. Maggie said you never made it to breakfast."

God we didn't even think to eat, but I had no appetite.

Then Jonathan looked at me "Trenton what is she still doing here?"

The look on Trent's face was pure venom as he turned and coldly stared to Jonathan "Remember your place when you address me, or I will make you remember who I am."

Jonathan looked scared at that time but still dared a glance my way as he bowed his head, "Sorry Sa'han, I meant no disrespect."

"Jonathan go to the office and I will be there once I am ready, you need to stop questioning my actions, and remember your place and who is in charge"

Jonathan just stood there for a fraction of time and Trent raised his voice just slightly "NOW!"

Jonathan turned and headed back inside, but not without giving me a glare that I would not wish on my worst enemy.

"Jonathan WAIT!" Trent said in a very authoritative voice.

"Rachel is an important business partner of mine and you will show her the respect she deserves." Trent took a few steps closer to Jonathan as he spoke.

"This is not the first time you have spoken out of line because you are not fond of her. Do not underestimate her worth to me and mine, she not only is a business partner of mine, but also Lucy and Ray's godmother, you will treat her with respect or goddess help me it will be the last thing you do. I showed you mercy last time, but I will not tolerate your disrespect again. Rachel is not fond of you one bit either, but she has done anything but tolerate you." Trent took a couple of steps closer to Jonathan who had the smarts to leave his head bowed low.

"Do you know why she tolerates you? DO YOU?" Trent said with an increased volume.

"No Sa'han."

"Because you are here to protect me and see to my best interests. Rachel has saved my life and helped me more than you could ever possibly imagine, so you will give her your respect! Where were you when the boat blew up, when I almost drowned? Rachel was there saving me. Who made sure I returned from the Ever-After when I was to be auctioned off as a familiar?"

Trent paused and answered for us "Rachel!"

"Who has given up parts of her own freedom so I would not be someones familiar, like something to be scraped off the bottom of a shoe?"

He paused again for effect "Rachel!"

"Who went into the Ever-After to get Lucy back for me, then later returned to help me?"

Another pause "Rachel!"

"Leave now and never show her disrespect again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sa'han." Jonathan lifted his head slightly and bowed back to Trent, then looked my way and bowed his head again, but this time the look was not hatred or anger, but fear. Jonathan then turned and went inside.

I stood by my car in shock not knowing what to say or do, I actually felt bad for Jonathan. I know he hated me, but I didn't feel threatened by him, I never gave a thought that he would try to harm me again after last time, but now I wondered, did Trent see something different from him, did Trent think he would try to harm me. Even if he would not have tried, would this change now after Trent showed such anger. Now I was a little scared.

"Trent, my god it is ok, so he doesn't like me. I don't like him either, whatever, I don't want him to hate me more than he already does. Please talk with him, I would hate for him to blame me for your anger."

"Rachel my anger with him is his own fault, he is being foolish holding onto events that you and I have overcome. It will be fine, he has to remember, I am in charge, not him. He has been slipping again and I would hate to have to punish him."

Trent walked back over to me and I was still in a little shock from the whole display.

"I am sorry for letting my anger out in front of you, but he is nothing but rude to you even after my previous attempts to set him right."

He kissed my forehead and gave my arm a gentle squeeze, "Good-bye Rachel. I will be in touch."

"Bye Trent" I could not stand the pained expression back in his eyes as I got in my car and drove away.

I drove faster then I probably ever have in the past down Trent's road leading in and out of the compound. Tears streaming down my face, I hardly slowed as I reached the gate house and didn't even look at who ever was at the gate this time.

It seemed like a long ride home, so many thoughts roaming through my mind.

If Ellasbeth allowed Trent a lover outside their marriage, could I even think about allowing myself that type of relationship, I really didn't think I could. I wanted it all, not just a partial relationship. If I allowed myself into that type of relationship it would kill me at the thought of them having another child together. She would probably offer him sex just to hurt me. And if she didn't agree to allow him a lover, could I sneak around and hide our relationship from everyone? That I knew 100% I could not do.

Then what was that whole thing with Jonathan, my god Trent scared the crap out of me. And Jonathan hated me before, well that hatred must have just tripled. Was he taking his anger out on Jonathan, maybe, but I hope that didn't come back to bite me.

Before I knew it I was pulling into my little car port. Crap on toast I spent most of the ride home crying, there would be no way to hide this from Jenks. He would notice the change of clothes and the different smelling shampoo, what was I thinking.

As quickly and as quietly as possible got out of the car.

I got to the door and had it partially open and heard the sound of pixy wings.

"Well its about flipping time, what forgot how to work the phone? Trent said all night, but really? I hope he paid you good for this."

"Hello Jenks, its fine, I'm just really tired, can you" I had to clear my throat, crap on toast he was going to hear that there was something wrong in my voice

"Can you just try to keep your brood quiet so I can sleep until Ivy get here?" I said all the while not looking at him.

"Yeah of course I can Rache, its going to be a nice day so they will want to spend the day outside anyways." He paused.

"Rache, what's wrong?"

Great here we go?

"Rache, look at me, you smell like tears, have you been crying?"

"Rachel your shampoo is different, you showered? And that was not the shirt you had on yesterday? What's going on?"

I started walking through the door not looking at Jenks, trying to stay a step ahead of him, but he was faster than I am.

"Jenks we went horse back riding and swimming in the Lake. I needed a shower, and Trent had some clean clothes for me to use after my shower."

So I wasn't lying so maybe he wouldn't notice. Really I was just leaving some pieces out.

Jenks got in front of me and looked worried. Crap on toast I couldn't help look him in the eyes with him hovering right in my face like that, but I quickly looked away.

"Rachel, there is obviously more to it than that, so that kind of answers some of my questions, but why were you crying? What did he do to you?" Jenks yelled as he pulled his sword out. "I'm going over there and he will answer my questions."

"Jenks no, please it is not his fault."

"Oh really Rache, then whose fault is it, your crying, upset, smell different but it's not his fault. Wait and swimming in the lake. Did he take advantage of you get you skinny dipping then once you were all naked force himself on you."

I didn't answer him.

"What happened Rache."

"Look Jenks I appreciate how much you care about me, but it was not like that. I would rather not get into details right now. Look I guess I realized for the first time tonight that I care about Trent more than I thought, ok?"

I looked Jenks in the eyes then as best I could.

"I care about him and he cares for me, he maybe cares for me more than I do him, but he has commitments he can not got out of so none of it really matters. Ok?"

"No fairy farting way, he finally told you how he feels for you?"

"Kind of, look really can we drop it for now, and please don't mention it to Ivy either, I don't want her to worry about me either."

"Ok, I will try my hardest Rache."

"Thank you, and I know that is all I can ask." I said with a weak smile.

"Hey Rache what's with the laptop bag?"

"Oh god, there was that too, it started out as us talking business and he made me another job offer. With a written contract, laptop and all."

"Well tinks a Disney whore, did you accept his offer?"

"God no Jenks, I may have feelings for him but I still have some brain cells left. Trent didn't expect me to agree right on the spot. I need to really review the contract, maybe I will call David and have him and his attorney we've used before come over and help me though it."

"So you are considering his offer?"

"No, well yeah maybe, I don't know."

"It is really putting me in charge of heading up a school and making sure the babies with Rosewood that were saved are taken care of, of course there is more to it then that, but that is the big part of it. Jenks it would not be a full 40 hour a week job for me, it would still allow me to take on runs when I see fit, and there is a really good salary and benefits, it is tempting, but I just don't know if I could give Trent the satisfaction of finally getting me to work with him."

I began walking towards my room.

"Its a lot to think about, and I am really tired. I need to get some sleep."

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure you do, with all the riding you did last night."

My face burned red at that because all I could think of when Jenks said that was how great it felt sitting on top of Trent with him buried deep inside me. Oh God.

"Ah Rache whatcha thinking about? Your face just turned into a tomato."

"Ah yeah, nothing."

"You finally did him didn't you, oh yeah the demon and the cookie maker finally did the nasty." He said with pixy dust falling.

"Bet the cookie maker loved it too, whose idea was the swimming? Trent trying to get you undressed?"

"Actually I suggested the swimming, but we were not naked, I had my bra and panties on."

"Oh yeah Rache, much better, your wet bra and panties clinging to your body with a guy who has been drooling over you for that last year or two. Real smart. I guess your right, it's not the cookie makers fault."

"Oh come on, anyways he hasn't liked me for that long has he? Do you think?"

"Get real Rachel maybe not that long but I'd say probably at least a year or so, and like you, god I think he's in LLLOOOVE. Oh yeah the cookie maker is in L-O-V-E with RRRAAACHEL!"

"Jenks stop it, I'm going to bed."


	7. Chapter 7

I was laying in bed someone kissing my neck rubbing my breast, I was moaning in pleasure, then I heard an explosion.

I jumped up startled and alone, my god I was dreaming again.

"Tinks Dildo, I told you to stay outside and keep it quiet, Rachel is still sleeping."

Oh god, what time is it, I glance at the clock, 12:52. Crap on Toast Ivy is probably already here, I can't believe I slept this late.

I grabbed my robe to put over my pajamas.

I walked out, "Good Morning, hey Ivy, its good to see you."

"Well aren't you in a good mood. Jenks said you had a rough night." Ivy said with a smirk.

"He did, did he?" I said glaring at Jenks.

"Hey I was only talking with Ivy about that contract Trent gave you."

"Yup, I got it right here, I reviewed the whole thing, I put stickies in the more important sections, all color coded, red you have to change there is no way you can agree to the red items, purple are not as important, but you should still consider changing, blue are ok, but important items to acknowledge, green are the good ones. Of course you should make sure you review the entire thing word for word."

That's my Ivy, always organized and diligent.

"So, Ah Rachel, what's Jenks mean by he was only talking with me about the contract?"

Ivy took a long sip of her orange juice. Then since I was too busy pouring coffee and seemingly ignoring her question, she continued.

"So what else happened? What did Trent do this time?"

I glared at Jenks again. "Jenks will you stop implying things. My god, can't you give me a chance to sort things out before making sure you put me on the spot."

"Come on Rache, tinks little pink dildo, you aren't going to come out and give me details, but maybe Ivy can get something out of you. I didn't tell her a thing, I swear."

"Jenks!" I shouted, "You know you did just by having this conversation. Big mouth!"

I took a deep breath and turned around to face my friends.

"ok, so it's not like I am trying to hide anything from you guys, it's just..." I trailed off.

Ivy took a couple of steps closer and I could see a little more black in her eyes than usual and knew she could feel all the emotions coming off me as we had this conversation.

"Look," Ivy said "take your time, it's obvious that something happened and your upset by it, I know you and Trent sometimes have trouble..." Ivy trailed off, then her expression changed to one of shock and she quickly took a number of steps back to get as far from me as possible while still remaining in the kitchen.

"You had sex with him?" She spit out. "I can tell by your emotions this isn't just about anger, you like him and you..." Ivy trailed off.

"Did you?" She spat out.

"My god, why can't you guys let me come out in my own time." I looked down into my coffee, trying not to meet anyone's eyes.

"But Rachel I also feel a sadness, what did he do to you? He hurt you?"

This time Ivy was angry, "He knew not to hurt you, I , I, I." Ivy trailed off as she walked to grab her stuff.

"Wait Ivy where are you going, get back here."

"No Rachel that Elf needs to learn to stop toying with people. He knew better."

"Ivy, stop!" I hated raising my voice to the living vampire, but I have no idea how horrible it would go if she went to talk with him.

"Ivy let me explain." How the hell do I explain this, it still hurt too much and I didn't want to talk about it right now, or maybe ever.

"Ivy, yes we did have sex"

Jenks flew up sprinkling red glitter all over "See, see I knew it would happen some day, and I knew he would hurt you. That no good cookie maker thinks he can do whatever he wants just because he has money."

"Jenks, if I am going to get this out to you guys, stop interrupting!"

I took a deep breath. "So before we had, ah were intimate."

"Oh god Rachel just say it "before you banged him" intimate, yeah that cold elf, that will be the day."

"Jenks if you don't stop I will make you sit outside while I tell Ivy. This is my last warning!"

"yeah, yeah, go on Rache." Jenks said as he landed on Ivy's shoulder.

"So before, he was telling me a bit about his arranged marriage and what was expected of him, and why he needed to go through with it, how he wishes there was a way out, how he offered to allow her a lover if he could take one too. Apparently they have a "marriage contract. It's really a business arrangement."

Ivy and Jenks both just looked at me with shocked horror on their faces.

Finally Ivy asked "So he asked you to be his mistress?"

"God no, and later he tried to assure me that he wouldn't ask that of me, that I deserve more blah, blah, blah."

This time it was Jenks turn, "Yeah, right he was trying to make you feel bad and say you would be willing, oh Rache did you agree to..."

"Of course not." I picked up my coffee and took a sip, I needed to get my thoughts together. "There is the chance they will have more children, how could I be with someone who is married and having sex with someone else like that. I just wouldn't be able to stand it."

I stood thoughtful for a few moments.

"I actually think he may be hurt by this more than I am, I mean at least I can try to move on, find someone to love, but he is going to be stuck with her in this loveless marriage, how horrible is that?"

I pretty much told them the majority of the details, of course leaving out the parts that would make me blush, Jenks asked for some details anyways. He wanted to know if Elves were built like male witches, I told him they were not.

I called David to make an appointment for he and our lawyer to come over to walk through the contract with me, Ivy asked for Wednesday or Thursday night, so they will be here Thursday.

Apparently even with Nina around Ivy still wasn't over her crush on David. With not much else to do I went to pack my overnight bag for my trip to the Ever-After with Al tomorrow for our normal Saturday night.

Jamoke came flying into the kitchen, "Delivery tuck just pulled up, do we pix em?"

"No, not the delivery man." then a thought occurred to me, "Do they look legit?"

"I'll get it." Ivy said moving away from the counter. Ivy loved to put people on edge when coming to our church, so many just didn't understand a living vampire in a church, some people just had no clue.

Ivy came in with this big beautiful display of pale lavender and white roses.

"Oh my god Ivy its beautiful, who sent them to you?"

"It's for you Rachel." Ivy said handing me the card.

"What, no, from who?"

The sound of pixy wings came hitting my ear "Well who in tinks little Disney hell do you think it's from, one guess Rache."

I took the little card and opened it.

Yes Jenks was right, the card read:

"I am truly sorry. Please take my offer seriously.

See with you in two weeks.

Love T"

Jenks was on my shoulder reading along with me.

"Well which offer do you think he is referring to, Rache?"

"The job offer I'm sure, that was the only offer he made me."

"Yeah, well aren't you naïve, he told you all that stuff to get you thinking so he could have his marriage with Ellasbeth and still get a little Demon on the side, don't let him fool you."

I let out a deep sigh, I hope that was not the case. "Well even if that was his intention, I will not take part in that type of life style."

* * *

It was Thursday night and David was due here any minute with our lawyer. Ivy was pacing again, then went to the fridge got some more orange juice gulped it down, washed and dried her glass for like the tenth time in the last half hour.

David finally arrived with a swarm of pixies following him in.

"Hi David, it's good to see you." I walked over and gave him a little hug. It was always good seeing David. I greeted the attorney, an old friend of David's that has helped me out more than I know with some of my legal issues. Apparently he knew way more about me then I could ever imagine.

"Hey Rachel, always a pleasure." Seems like you have been staying out of trouble."

Jenks laughed at this, "Oh David if you only knew!" Jenks said taking flight leaving a trail of pixy dust.

"Ah so what have you gotten yourself into now?" David asked with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing, just mostly this damned job offer that I asked you here to look over with me."

Ivy took this opportunity to stride over and explain her findings and color coded system to the men.

She was standing way in David's personal space as she leaned over to point a few items out.

Finally we all took a seat to review everything together. Most of it was really job descriptions and information on what types of openings I would need to fill, all that seemed normal, what we really spent the most of our time was all the detail of pay, benefits, contract period. Really a twenty year contract, Trent must have been on brimstone to think I would even consider that.

They explained what my options were, and I should make a counter offer on anything I did not agree to. It was also suggested that I should add a clause in that would allow me to terminate the contract at any time I saw fit, but the terms for them terminating me seemed to really work in my favor.

Finally David sat back looking at me "Look Rachel, we are putting a lot of effort into this. Are you really thinking about accepting this offer if you can come to some agreements?"

"I am still undecided."

Jenks took flight to hover between David and I. "That means she'll take it, she always bitches and moans "I am outraged he would offer me a job, I can't believe he wants me to do security, I can't believe he wants to pay me to attend an art opening with him" and then she always does it anyways."

"Jenks, what I have done with Trent are all apart from Kalamack Industries and I have been able to keep it that way, and would like to continue to keep it that way."

They all looked at each other with raised eye brows.

"Well to the turn and back with all of you." I yelled out of frustration, maybe they were partially right, but I did try to keep my stance.

"I think that if I can get Trent to agree to some changes I may consider accepting." I finally admitted.

"Like the contract period, I want to change to one year, from twenty years." I said pointing to that section.

"Ah, that is a big change." David said.

"If he wants me bad enough he will either accept or make a reasonable offer."

Jenks let out a humph "Oh he wants you bad enough."

"Shut it Jenks."

"And add another fifty thousand to my salary, increase my clothing allowance, and let's see I'm ok with the car choices, what else?"

David just looked at me. "OK so you aren't really taking this serious are you. Look if you wanted to see me that bad tell me to stop by, but don't waste my time looking this over."

"No David I am serious, I think it is time I see how bad Trent really wants me." Then before Jenks had a chance I added "How bad he wants me to work for him that is."

I offered to buy pizza, but David said he needed to get going, I think Ivy still made him feel uneasy.

Walking David out he leaned to talk quietly without Ivy and Jenks close by to listen in "Look Rachel is this something you really want to be involved in?"

"I think it is a way I could help do some good, so maybe." I said.

He let out a little laugh at that "You still sound so uncommitted. Anyways is there something else going on, Jenks really seemed to be giving you a hard time, more so than usual."

"No things are good."

"Oh yeah, so who are the flowers from?"

"Oh, well from Trent, he sent them the day after we met to talk about the job offer."

"mmmhhhmm, OK , if you say so. Look Rachel Trent isn't all bad, but he has a lot he is involved in and has a very complex life. Be careful."

"And where is this coming from David." I couldn't help to keep the frustration out of my tone.

"I just have had many conversations with him concerning you, when we have worked on some of your legal issues. You see this rich powerful Trent, but he is still a man, and Rachel you do push his buttons, well a lot."

"What are you trying to get at David?"

"I don't know, he just always seemed very interested in you, but always has a very professional reason any time I would try to indicate he was over stepping his involvement in your life."

I let out a deep breath "Well David, I think he may think he has feelings towards me is all, but I am not sure that they are anything beyond wanting what you can't have. I'm a big girl, I'll be fine."

"Well Rachel that is one of my theories as to his actions, but that is not the only one I have. Just be careful, I'd hate to have to hunt him down."

"Good night David."

"Good night Rachel."

* * *

A few more nights pass and it is Saturday in the Ever-After again with Al.

"Rachel!"

"Rachel! Wake up! Mother puss buckets, you fell asleep again, we are never going to get anything done."

I felt so sleepy the last few days, maybe I was coming down with something. God good thing Al woke me, I was starting to have another dream about Trent, the last thing I needed was to start moaning or yelling "Trent" in my sleep.

"So Rachel, you been working on controlling your little ex-familiar Elf?"

"There is nothing to work on Al, Trent has not been my familiar in some time now. Why do you bring him up?"

Crap on toast did I say something in my sleep. Jenks says I sometimes talk in my sleep.

"Oh no reason, just wondering what my itchy witch has been up to."

He looked at me with a thoughtful look on his face. "What is going on with aura anyways"

"What! Nothing is going on with my aura, what's wrong?"

Looking at me intently Al stares a few moments longer, "I don't know, it doesn't look bad, just a little fuzzy, but fuller maybe, yes fuller but kind of fuzzy and a little scattered, like its changing or expanding. You are a rare breed so one cannot know what to expect from you, maybe you are hitting puberty, or something." He looked thoughtful at that.

"Never mind, its just peculiar is all? Maybe you are getting sick or something. I'm sending you home early, you've been useless to me anyways, you've fallen asleep on me more than once tonight."

"Go get some sleep rest up, I will check in later in the week and we will figure out then if you fit to come back next week. The last thing I need is for you to stay here and end up screwing a spell up on me."

"You know Ceri did that to me a couple times, I ended up with buck teeth one time, and another time It looked like I had a back case of teenage acne. Of course I always thought she did it on occasion to get back at me for something I did, but she always insisted it was an honest mistake. Damn Elf. You can't trust them."

He moved closer to me. "Oh well, grab your stuff and get out of my kitchen before you infect me or screw something up."

I ran over and grabbed my bag, hell if he was willing to send me back, I was sure going to take it.

Al quickly sent me back, and as soon as I appeared in my grave yard Pixies came flooding to greet me. "Rachel, your back already?" Jenks seemed surprised.

"Yeah, Al was pissed that I kept falling asleep, he said I would wind up screwing something up and didn't want me blowing his kitchen up. Jenks, Ah, does my aura look strange at all to you?"

Now with a worried look Jenks flies closer to me. "Well I didn't want to mention it yet, but yeah it does. I've been watching you closely over the last few days. What did Al say about it?"

"Just that it looked kind of fuzzy and scattered, and that it looked a little like it maybe changing or expanding. He said I'm a rare breed and maybe its puberty or something, I think he has no clue."

"Yeah, well it does look different, I would call it more swirly reminds me of a storm, but it does not look damaged so I didn't want to say anything yet. Puberty, hmmm maybe that explains why you act like a horny teenage lately."

This time I swatted at him. "Well if something changes or looks bad tell me right away, OK?"

"Ah Rache?"

"Yeah"

"Well one other thing, your smell is off too. Not a lot, but it is off a little."

"What do you mean, I just came from the Ever-After of course I stink."

"No Ivy and I both noticed the other day, and it seemed a little stronger. Right before you left, I mean you still smell like you, but stronger with a hint of something else I cannot put my wing on."

"God Jenks, just what I need, my life finally calmed down and now this."

"Oh and Captain Edden called. He was giving Ivy a call next, but they were going to go without you since you weren't around."

"What happened?"

"Something about an attack. A witch was attacked by something, maybe a living vampire or something."

"Well isn't that Cormel's responsibility, he should be taking care of his vampire's."

"Cormel says its not one of his, call Edden and Ivy lets get in on this."

I went into the church, damn I wouldn't have time to shower or anything before going.

I called and Edden picked up on the second ring.

"Edden here."

"Hey captain, Jenks said you were looking for me."

"Well hello Rachel, been a long time, yes, but I thought you had a previous engagement for the evening."

"Yeah well things change, what's up."

"We have a witch that was attacked, she will be OK. It wasn't far from your church, you know that little corner store down from your house?"

"I know the one, go there all the time."

"Well it was about half a block from there, in an ally. I just got here, why don't you come down."

"Are there any witnesses?" I asked

"Actually there was a were passing by and helped nab the guy, but perpetrator isn't talking, seems really strange."

"I'll be right there."


	8. Chapter 8

I walked down the street with Jenks and Jamoke. Jenks was trying to get Jamoke more involved in working with us, and I have to say the little guy was pretty sharp. I always felt bad since he had this beautiful shock of dark hair unlike any others in the brood, but although I thought this made him look striking, this was seen as a defect for a pixy.

As we arrived I could see their victim sitting in the back of the ambulance. I walked over to Edden and Ivy.

"So what's the story?"

I glanced towards the victim and wouldn't you be damned, she had red hair, a little lighter than mine, wavy, not nearly as curling as my hair was, but it gave me a chill that I saw some similarities to my looks.

I saw the living vampire sitting against the wall in cuffs.

Edden took a step closer and said "We are about to bring him in, you guys want to come listen to us question him?"

"Sure what else would I do at 1:00 in the AM on a Sunday morning?"

As they loaded the Vamp up he spotted me and glared. He looked familiar.

I got this strange feeling I've seen him before.

The other day I made an ice cream trip to this very store, it was about an every other day habit in the summer. Ivy and I like ice cream, and we could never get away without sharing with the many pixies.

In fact I may have seen him more than once.

Pissed I walked over to him before he was placed into the police car.

"Who are you? Have you been watching me?"

The vamp just smirked.

I got closer in his personal space. Ivy rushed with her vamp speed to my side "Rachel whats wrong do you know him?"

Edden hurried over taking many more seconds than Ivy.

"Rachel we are bringing him downtown for questioning, we can talk on the way."

"No!" I said coldly, "First I want to know why he has been following me. Did you mistake that woman for me?"

Again he smirked, and with a quickness I didn't see coming, he pulled out of the police officers arms knocking me down and straddled my mid section.

Leaning close to my face, but with his hands still cuffed in the special cuffs made for vamps he whispered "You will find out soon enough."

Once the initial shock ran its course, I tapped a line. The Ever-After energy came flooding in more powerful than ever, it overwhelmed me at first. I had to force myself to breath.

All I did at that point was put my hands on his chest to keep him from moving in closer to my face and neck and I had one simple thought, get away from me, and Ever-After energy flooded from me into him.

The living vamp let out a scream in pain and was thrown back by the Ever-After energy. He looked at me with horror in his eyes. "My god!" He was shaking. Then he passed out.

I took a step closer, but just froze. Wow what happened. I felt so powerful at this moment.

Jenks flew closer to me, but keep a little distance. "Rache, wow what did you do to him, I've never seen you do that." "And, ah Rache your aura is changing color, I'm seeing flashes of red, green and gold."

"I don't know Jenks."

We went to the station but the Vamp wouldn't talk, no one seemed to be coming to claim him either. The only thing he would say is "Keep that demon away from me."

We finally left the station, it was quiet all the way home.

Finally Ivy broke the silence. "Cormel doesn't know who he is or why he is here."

I looked at Ivy then, "Do you believe him."

Ivy kept her eyes on the road and took a long sigh, "I don't know." She sounded tired and defeated.

We had a problem, a living vampire was sent to watch me then attacked a witch looking a little to close to comfort like me. He wasn't talking, but I could guarantee there would be others to follow. I had used my powers in away I never knew possible, and my aura was acting all funky, oh yeah and my smell was off, whatever that meant.

And to top it all off, I have not heard from Trent. Yeah he said talk in two weeks from Friday, that would be in about five days, but I have not heard anything from him or Quen, yes I was tempted to call, but I just couldn't get myself to do so. I will wait until Friday. Like true Trent fashion I would probably hear from him too early Friday morning to set up a meeting Friday afternoon.

* * *

Friday came, everything was pretty uneventful the last few days. The living vamp in custody was still not talking. It was driving me crazy, but I have been watching my back, as well as Ivy and Jenks keeping a really close eye on me. No more walking to the store alone, no more driving to the store alone, no more leaving the church alone.

I really could care less, I'm tired and then as expected the phone rang at an ungodly 10:33 AM. Jenks brought me the phone, and it was Quen.

Of course the bastard couldn't even call me himself. How could I work for him if he can't even face me or talk to me after all we shared.

They wanted me to meet them for 3:00 PM.

"Look Quen I will come in, but I have to keep it short, I really have not been feeling well."

"Oh that's too bad, The girls and I haven't see you since we got back."

"Yeah I know and I miss them, but we'll have to make it another time. I've just really have not been feeling well for the last few days."

Yeah that was putting it mildly. I threw up this morning and still felt like I couldn't keep anything down today.

This was the third morning I've been sick, I thought I was feeling better went to pour a cup of coffee only to run to the bathroom. I really thought I was feeling much better last night when I went to sleep, but then again sleep did not come easy, and when I finally drifted off It was dream after dream all night. Some Hot and heavy involving Trent, then that living vamp popped up a couple of times.

I have been exhausted wanting to sleep and nap my days away, was I sick or was this some sort of Demon puberty thing like Al said. There was no one to ask all the demons were very old and wouldn't remember, and although I have come to terms of being yes a demon, I was still different than the others.

I also seem to have had a spike in my power. I would just have to wait it out. Jenks said my aura still looked about the same strange misty, stormy mess, but since it has not changed much more I guess I will deal with it. Maybe that comes hand in hand with the extra power I've been feeling.

Here it is 2:00 PM and I have to leave for Trent's soon. I finally convinced Ivy and Jenks to let me go alone. Last thing I needed was their involvement. Trent probably has not told Quen or anyone about what happened so I didn't need Jenks running his mouth. I was to go there talk business, settle this contract and get home. Simple, right?

What to wear, what to wear? Well just in case I ran into trouble I would wear my working leathers and silent vamp boots. It was not as hot and sticky as a couple weeks ago so I can get away with wearing my leather jacket to. So something not too hot or confining under the jacket. Let's see. I grabbed a nice little leather halter I haven't worn in awhile. It was one of the more conservative ones, meaning my belly button only just showed a little when I moved certain ways. Perfect!

The leather pants and jacket would keep my skin in tact should I have to dive out of the way if attacked. Hey yes I want to go alone, but I am not a complete fool to think someone is not just waiting to make a move on me.

I sat down on my bed and let out a big huff, I was feeling sleepy again, I laid back with my legs dangling off the bed, I'll just close my eyes for a couple of minutes.

* * *

Rach! Rache! There was a loud knock on my door.

What the hell, I glanced up "Yeah, what is it!"

"Rache, shouldn't you be leaving?"

I took a look at my clock, "Crap on toast" I didn't rest my eyes I fell asleep, 2:41, ok I would be a few minutes late.

I stood up quick and sat back down. "Wooo" I said feeling a little dizzy. Jenks came it at that, "Whats wrong?"

"I fell asleep and just stood up too quickly, got a little light headed is all."

"Umm Rache you were going to get dressed right?"

I glanced down "Crap on toast"

I never got dressed, "Ok out I gotta hurry."

I took the next two minutes getting undressed and throwing my clothes on, I brushed my hair earlier I would just run my fingers through in the drive over.

"Ok, Jenks I am off. If I think I will be longer than 4:30 I will call you. If you don't hear from me by then call Ivy and let her know."

Jenks came to rest on my shoulder, "Rache I wish you would just let one of us go with you."

"I know, but I'm a big girl and I need to handle this myself. But Thank you for caring."

I grabbed the contract, laptop my jacket and headed off to Trent's compound.

The drive was uneventful, only had to deal with one idiot blowing his horn. Hey I was at a red light, it was a long light my eyes needed a rest, not my fault I started to doze off.

I pulled up to the gate house at 3:10, I made great time, they guard waved me through without hesitation. I drove up and Quen was outside waiting for me.

I pulled up into one of the spaces near the business parking lot and was greeted by a big hug. Yeah I missed Quen and the girls. Especially the girls, it killed me knowing they were back two weeks and I have not been able to see them yet. Damn Trent.

"Rachel, you wouldn't be trying to avoid me would you?" Quen teased

"Of course not Quen, you are the Elf I like. I really missed the girls too, we will have to plan on getting together, just not today, I really have not been feeling well. I think I might have a bug or something."

"Al actually sent me home early Saturday night, there was also an attack on a witch that I was helping Edden with, so I've been busy."

"hhhmmm"

"Hmmm What Quen?"

"Well every time I talked with Trent while I was gone things sounded to be going well, like you two were finally getting along well, then I get back and Trent's been in, well a mood. I wanted to call you about working security for an event earlier this week and he said "it's not a good idea." I asked why and he just wouldn't talk about it."

"Was it because of this contract, Rachel it was not all Trent's doing, well part was, but I fully agreed that if he did something so foolish as to make promises to these families he better get the right help for the job, and you seem to be the best suited for the job."

"No I wasn't too upset by the contract, you know how Trent is."

Quen grabbed the door and held it open for me. He was probably like the only guy besides maybe Edden I wouldn't kick in the shine for holding the door for me. I may be a woman but I can get my own damn door.

Just then I hear some static and some mumbling coming from Quen's ear piece. He did something and spoke back, "yeah I'll be right there."

We reached the inside offices and Quen placed his hand on my arm. "I'm sorry Rachel I have to go deal with this, should only take a few minutes, please go into Trent's and get started."

"Tell Trent I'll be there in about five or maybe ten minutes."

"Okay." I said and took a deep breath.

I continued down the hall then saw the looming figure up ahead. "great" I mumbled.

"Hello Jonathan" I said in as chipper a voice I could muster.

"Rachel."

As chipper as I tried to sound he must of seen the pity in my eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. I do not need your your pity." Jonathan spat out.

"I do not pity you Jonathan, but I am sorry."

"You really have no reason to hate me I've done nothing wrong, and.."

"Nothing wrong, you tried to have Trenton arrested, broke up his wedding, then did have him arrested, and now you are just always around. You act like you are trying to help, but you will be his down fall. That is what happened with Ceridwen you know, she was bespelled by a demon and he took her as his familiar. It happened on her wedding day. See in the old days Elves communed with demons until they married. Well your Ceridwen did and was tricked, as you are doing with Trenton, he may be blind, but once he is married he will see you in the true light."

"Jonathan this is absurd I have not bespelled anyone, and am not looking to get involved with Elven politics, look just stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."

Jonathan glared at me as I passed by him. "Oh one more thing Rachel, just so you know I was with Trenton the other day visiting Ellasbeth in Seattle."

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned trying to look like I didn't care.

"So that has nothing to do with me, he is after all supposed to marry her, right?" Trying to pretend none of this mattered to me, but wanting to hear what he had to say anyways.

"When we left it looked like the meeting went well, she walked him to the car and actually gave him a hug and when she gave him a good bye kiss it was nice and sweet, a little different from her normal. She had a happy look for the first time I've seen in years."

I just tilted my shoulder up to my ear and mumbled "Ok." like to say so what I don't care, and turned to head to Trent's office.

Once I knew Jonathan could not see my I stopped and took a deep breath, I knew this was coming, it just hurt more than I imagined it would. I took another deep breath and felt like I was going to be sick to my stomach once again. But this for an entirely different reason. Shit shit shit, I have to try to hide this flood of emotions, Trent can read my face so easily.

Sara Jane was busy on the phone and Trent's door with opened about an inch, so I figured he was expecting us so I walked in without a knock.

Trent looked up, a little startled and a questioning look, probably since I was alone. He looked like a God as usual, his hair just perfect, his perfectly pressed suit, deep green tie. I could only stare, then snapped out of it after a few seconds.


	9. Chapter 9

TPOV

I was busy going over the numbers yet again, everything looked in order as usual, but I always like to double and triple check. Glancing at the clock on my laptop damn to the turn, Rachel is late, I hated when Quen had Rachel come in the middle of the day. I much preferred her as my last appointment, plus I had other things to talk with her about, but I had a busy schedule this afternoon and wouldn't be able to speak with her alone until later.

I guess I should first see how this goes, then I can decide if a meeting later today is needed. If all goes well I need to speak with her tonight, I can not put it off any longer.

These last couple weeks have almost killed me.

I have been trying to occupy my time with the girls and work, but a couple of days ago I met with Ellasbeth. I had to fly out to her of course, I know what she was expecting, she thought I was there to renew our engagement, which was exactly what I was trying to avoid.

It was a long and complicated meeting.

We stared out fighting as usual, She thought I was there to try to convince her to amend our contract.

"Look Trenton, I will not agree to give you permission to flaunt lovers in front of me. I will not have it, and if there should be any, you better believe there will be hell to pay."

She said all this so matter of fact, not like she really cared. Then continued with an evil tilt to her mouth.

"You marry me and you are committing yourself to me alone. I don't care what your horrid parents did, maybe if they behaved more appropriately they would still be alive today."

Now she has pushed things too far.

"Ellasbeth dear, it is not appropriate for you to bring my dead parents into this." I sat forward, "Look first of all that is not why I am here, and if we ever did agree to any lovers, I would not be flaunting lovers in front of you. It would have been discrete and I am not the type of man that would take on multiple lovers despite what you think of me."

"Look Ellasbeth, there is no easy way to say this, but I think it needs saying. I do not want to marry you any more than you want to marry me. We are stuck."

I took a deep breath and let it out. "I simply have come here today to try to come to a real business arrangement, we have a child together. A child with East coast and West coast blood, a pure blooded Elf, the first in thousands of years. We need to do what is best for her, us together hating each other is not healthy for her. But another problem, our people, they need to be led as one. Why do we need to be married to carry that out?"

Ellasbeth gave me a cold look and let up a little laugh like I was a foolish man. "Because my dear Trenton, the West coast will not follow your lead without my say so. Once we are married you represent both of us. You know that, so don't be foolish."

I felt like knocking her in the head, she is so condescending "But think about it Ellasbeth once married, yes they will follow my lead, and this allows you to leave it all to me to take care of everything, you would not have to pick up a finger, not do an once of work, but wouldn't it bode well if we stood as a united front together and lead our people together as two separate fronts. We are united through our child, and if we can work together we can lead our people, keep them from war. Don't you want a say, look at all that has been accomplished to date."

I sat looking deep into her eyes as she sat thoughtful.

"Neither of us can lead our people successfully alone, but together we can lead them to flourish. Be truthful to yourself, the marriage to me is just a way to get you out of having to do anything but sit and complain when I do something not to your liking."

She looked a little nervous "B-but Trenton your parents and mine made a promise that we would be wed."

"Ellasbeth come on you don't like me, you don't really want to marry me, yes you like my status and how it makes you feel, that you will marry one of the most powerful and wealthy Elves, but you have your own money. So how much respect do you think people would have at your turning down marrying me. Choosing to stand with me instead and lead our people like a partnership, like a business partnership, and not like a marriage. I mean that truly is what our marriage would have been."

I could see Ellasbeth thinking, really thinking for the first time and for the first time in a while we were having a real conversation and not at each others throats.

Now was the time to make my next move. "Ellasbeth, please don't tell me you have not had another man with whom your heart lies. You are a beautiful, intelligent woman, there has to be someone that has always pulled at your heart."

She looked at me a little shocked with panic in her eyes.

"Y-yes my parents always said it was never meant to be."

"Ellasbeth lets stand strong together, as a united front for our people, we do not need to marry, fulfill your desires for another man, why should you and I never have love and happiness outside of our daughter Lucy."

"B-but I don't even know if he would have me after all this time..."

"Ellasbeth, any man that had your love would be a fool to turn you away, I know I would never have your love, we would only grow to hate each other. Is this elf unmarried?"

"Yes."

"Then you need to be true to yourself and give it a try."

Ellasbeth looked at me, "What about you Trenton, you do have someone else do you not?"

I looked down at my hands not really wanting to has this conversation with Ellasbeth out of all people.

I looked back up, "Yes, yes I do, but I am not sure if it will work."

"It's that witch isn't it, that damn red headed witch."

I found it hard to meet her eyes, but finally did. "Yes it is. I want it clear that while we were engaged I never cheated on you. She wasn't even a thought, but the last several months have changed that."

Ellasbeth reached over and grabbed my hand startling me, it was a tender touch, one I don't think I have ever felt from her before. "Then Trenton you need to see if it can work, normally I would say you are out of your mind even considering someone that is not a high blooded Elf, but she is powerful, she saved our daughter, and although she has pissed my off on more then occasion, she can be a powerful alley, and asset. Not that you probably care, but I approve of your choice."

"She would keep Lucy safe above anything else, I can not ask for more."

She pulled back and sat straight in her chair with her face turning once again to stone. "Have your attorney draw up the papers for our committment to our cause and send them to my attorney, we will move forward, our promise of marriage is no more, but we will lead our people as one united front, East coast and West coast, I do not kid myself this will make things more challenging, but I do think you and I can make this work."

"I will see you out."

We walked silently to the car and Ellasbeth gave me a final hug and a tender kiss on the cheek. "Good-bye Trenton, I have an old friend to look up."

"Good-Bye Ellasbeth, I will get the papers to you later next week."

Yes, my meeting with Ellasbeth went way better than I expected, earlier today she called and let me know she has a date scheduled for tonight. She was nervous and asked for my advise. I had none to give, I like she had not really dated much, we had been promised to each other when we were very young, sure I dated a little in college, but I knew it could never be anything serious.

Just then ending my thoughts my door opened and there stood Rachel. My goddess she took my breath away.

Leave it to her, I have not seen her in just over two weeks and she shows up in full tight leather. She stood and just stared for a few moments.

I was speechless, damn I had to get control of myself.

"Come in have a seat. Where is Quen?"

Rachel walked is the room with a nice sway of her hips, I couldn't help but try to take in all of her, what a sight, I tried not to make it obvious I was checking her out.

She tossed the contract on my desk, took off her leather jacket to show a short leather tank that showed off her belly button, then she sat in the chair with one leg dangling off the arm, looking all relaxed and yummy.

As I watched I noticed she had a tired look in her eyes. Maybe sleep wasn't coming easy to her as well.

I grabbed the contract and started glancing through it. "So I see you took this serious, I'm pleased."

Her eyes were closed when I looked back up at her. I got no response "Rachel!"

She slowly opened her eyes and explained "I'm a little out of it today, I think I am fighting the flu or a bug or something."

I found the section of the contract I was looking for, although now with the change in status with Ellasbeth and I the contract period didn't mean as much to me, Ellasbeth would not try to rid us of Rachel, but I still wanted some sort of commitment from Rachel.

Of course leave it to Rachel, she changed the terms of a twenty year contract to one year.

"ok, so I am fine with not committing to twenty years, however one year is not enough, we need stability for this project and a one year commitment is not going to pull."

"How about fifteen years? I countered."

Rachel opened her eyes again, "Not a chance, one year!"

"Fine ten years, but I don't know if I could get the board to agree to anything less."

Rachel removed her leg from the side of the chair to sit straighter then, "Fine two years."

"Rachel be reasonable." I tried for a blank face when I really wanted to laugh. She was so damned irritating, yet I loved this interaction with Rachel. Trying to convince her to agree to something outside her comfort.

"You can get the board to do anything you want Kalamack." She said with a twinkle in her eyes. I believe she enjoyed this interaction almost as much as I did.

"I wish it were that easy, ok five years. If you can't agree to that then maybe you are not the right person for this after all. The rosewood babies in question will nearly be in kindergarten by then."

"I will agree to three years, nothing more, and at the end of the three years we will renegotiate the length and terms of the next contract."

Hmhmhm. Gotcha. I'm ok with three years, bet she thought I wouldn't agree so quickly.

I began writing in the changes and initialed. Then flipped to the section with the signature signing quickly before she changed her mind. "Done."

She looked shocked.

"W-wh, wait that's it, you didn't even look at the other terms."

"I don't care, my attorney heard from David's lawyer and they assured me that there was nothing out of the ordinary in here for me to worry about, and I already know about your little clause that you can terminate the contract at any time for no apparent reason, I'm not found of that, but that is for your comfort so I will let it go. Once you commit yourself, I think you will stay for awhile."

Rachel still looked shocked, "Well then why all this bickering over the length of the terms.

"Well I couldn't give you everything you wanted, and that was the one thing I needed you to really consider, how long would you try to make this work before you walked away. I think you will really wait to see it through."

"B-but you didn't even look at anything else."

I opened it back up, glancing at some of the changes, all things I anticipated, I have been doing business with people for years and when I want them to work for me more than they want to work for me they always make outrageous changes to salary, benefits, etc...

"I see you've already given yourself a rather large pay increase."

Okay so maybe Rachel was not too shy at her requests.

"Yeah I'm fine with all this."

"Ah, well, I still haven't signed yet."

"But you will, would you like some coffee or tea?"

Rachel made a face then, "Oh god no, I still don't feel up to eating."

"Really, whats wrong?" Besides me being a bastard and again not letting you know of any of my plans, but what would I have done if my meeting with Ellasbeth didn't go so well. That would have done more damage than good if Rachel knew of my plans. It took me days to think it through and plot out my strategy.

"Really I've been sick. I've been sick to my stomach a lot over the last couple days, and I almost feel asleep on the drive over."

"I will have one of the rooms set up for you, you can go lay down for awhile."

"No! I need to get going."

"I was hoping to talk with you later once I'm done with my afternoon meetings."

"Today is not good Trent."

Rachel started to stand and swayed a little. I walked over quickly to grab her arm, but she caught her balance and pulled away.

"Really I will be fine, I just need to go home and get some sleep."

I rested against the corner of my desk.

"Rachel hold up" I place my hand on her forehead, no apparent fever.

"Let me really take a look at you, although I can usually only see broken bones, sprains maybe I can sense something that can explain what the problem is."

"Whatever Elf boy. Have fun."

I looked her over then froze in shocked horror. There was a little swirl right in her abdomen, right where a woman would carry a child, Rachel was pregnant. My best guess would be probably close to two weeks old or so, what the hell did she do! I was furious, how could she, she said there was no one else. She either lied or went to someone elses bed after we had been together.

I realize I had not been in touch, but because I had a lot to work out for her, and here she goes and runs to someone else.

RPOV

Trent's look turned to one full of venom. He stood away from his desk and walked over to his fish tank, then slowly turned back to face me.

"I can't believe you. Have you been keeping yourself busy the last couple weeks?"

What was his problem now? "Yeah actually I've been working with Edden on something."

"Yeah, who else?"

"Well Ivy and Jenks as well as Edden's team."

Trent's eyes just burned into me. What was his problem, did he know something about the case?

"Don't toy with me Rachel, who have you been with? Marshal maybe"?"

Now I started getting angry. "What are you talking about?" Now I'm talking rather loudly.

Trent walked over and closed his door.

He walked over to me, and got into my personal space "Who have you been fucking Rachel? Marshal or maybe your demon? Hmm, maybe Sparagmos was right about you after all."

I slapped him in the face then, hard.

He just stood there and turned his face to help soften the blow.

Trent slowly turned his face back to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Not that its really your business, I have not been with anyone else and you have some nerve insinuating I'm a whore! How dare you, I haven't even heard from you since..."

He just stared at me "Rachel you are pregnant!" Then Trent stepped away from me.

I backed up to the wall in shock I was speechless.

Trenton walked over grabbed the contract and tossed it in the garbage then walked to his small side bar for a drink.

What, it can't be, I haven't been with a witch or a demon, he has to be wrong, but he really seemed to think it to be true.

Wait, did he really just throw my contract out, he signed it, he can't back out now. Did I really want to work for or with him, I don't know, but I had my clause that I could back out should I want to. My signing would only force him to keep me on. I stomped over and grabbed the contract out quickly grabbing a pen and flipped it to the back page and signed as Trenton turned and saw what I was doing.

"Oh no, you pushed and pushed until I finally agreed to work with you, I am not letting you out so easily Kalamack."

"Rachel just give it to me I will shred the contract no one will ever need to know, you don't want to work for me and I don't think I can work with you, not under these circumstances."

"What the hell are you talking about, Trent I don't know what is going on, I am confused as all hell, but I have not been with anyone else, you stupid prick."

The door flew open as I was calling Trent a stupid prick.

Quen stood there in shock, "What the hell is going on with you two now? I thought you two had finally grown up?"

"Trenton will never grew up Quen, here is the signed contract, it is signed by both of us, so keep it safe, I will be expecting to start work soon."

Quen gave a little smile, "Well welcome aboard Rachel."

"Yeah, it'll be like one big happy family." I said sarcastically.

"Mr. Kalamack have your secretary call me with my start date, please do not contact me yourself anytime soon."

Trent took a long sip of his drink. I could see the thoughts racing around his face. He is lucky I didn't blast him with Ever-After.

I stalked out of his office down the hall. Quen tried to catch up with me to the elevator, "Rachel what happened now?"

"Quen I really can't talk now." I was trying to hold back the tears, I got into the elevator and turned to press the button and saw Trent come into view with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Rachel wait" He said in a low voice like he was not sure what he wanted.

The elevator door closed and I broke down huddled in the corner. I know there are video cameras in here but I could not contain myself any longer.

I got to the car and drove home, I did stop on the way a pharmacy to get a few pregnancy test kits.

And sure enough I felt eyes on me and sensed a living vampire near by.

I acted like I was shopping and when I got to a crowd of people I dropped the bunch of stuff I had and quickly left, I drove down a bunch of side streets to another store and quickly went in and bought a big bundle pack of test kits.

This time I don't think I was being watched.

Yes I was home late 4:42, and Jenks was on the phone with Ivy, this time I didn't even try to hide my tear streaked face.

"Don't ask, I am going to bed, we will talk later."

Jenks didn't push it and just let me go to my room. I snuck into the bathroom and sure enough the test results on all three sticks was positive.

How could this happen, I was not supposed to have children period. And I have only been with an Elf. I have a curse against forget charms, it was only the one night with Trent, I mean it's not like someone else showed up at my door step pretending to be him.

Can Elves and Demons create a child together?

I changed into my pajamas and threw myself on my bed. I laid there awhile drifting off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I awoke, or was I dreaming, there was a figure standing in my doorway.

"Rachel, Rachel we need to talk." Said a concerned voice.

As my eyes came into focus I realized Trent was standing in the doorway to my room.

I threw my head back down on my pillow. "What do you want Kalamack!"

Trent walked into my room uninvited and closed the door.

"Rachel we need to talk."

I sat up "Ya think?"

"I understand your anger, and I know this is going to sound extremely insensitive, but are you sure you have not been with anyone else."

"Well let me see, hmmm I went to the corner store the other day, hmmm and I managed not to have sex while I was there, I was at a crime scene earlier this week, but I'm pretty sure I didn't have any sex there. Yeah I'm pretty sure I have not had sex with anyone in several months except a couple of weeks ago with a murdering Drug Lord Bastard, yeah I'm pretty certain of that."

"Rachel I am being serious, Al's been after you for a long time now, it would be easy for him to show up here as me and..."

Trent sat on the edge of my bed, plenty of distance away from me. "Goddess Rachel, the thought of you with someone else drove me crazy, I couldn't bear the thought."

Trent looked at me with a sad look on his face.

I took a deep breath let it out, then another. "Trent, the only time I have had sex in the last several months was with you at your place in your bed and bathroom, no one came here and I have a curse still active against forget charms."

I paused. Some of my anger gone.

"Trent I am confused, I don't understand, this shouldn't have been able to happen. Right?"

"No it shouldn't have, but things seem to just happen when you are involved." Trent said staring at the floor.

Trent looked up at me his expression changing a bit, "Goddess th-this means, this, has to be my baby Rachel."

Trent quickly got up and knelt down in front of me putting his head on my knees and he wrapped his arms around my waist as I sat on the edge of the bed.

This helped drain what anger I had left.

I took this time to run my fingers through his silky fine hair. After what seemed like several minutes he finally pulled away enough to look up at me, "Rachel you are going to have my baby."

"Ah, I guess I am."

I was still in shock, but what did this all mean, didn't he just get engaged again, this was just a huge mess.

Finally I had to ask, I put my hand on his chin to get his attention and asked "Trent what happened when you saw Ellasbeth this week."

He looked confused by my question, and got up to come sit on the edge of the bed again, but this time sat closer to where I was.

He took my right hand which was closer to him and looked at me. "Ellasbeth and I are not going to marry. I went to talk with her and we are going to try and work things out as leaders for our people. I think I was able to convince her that we could do this without a marriage, it will not be easy but if we can work together it can be done."

I didn't believe it was that simple, "But when you were there Ellasbeth seemed happy when you left and hugged and kissed you."

Trent looked at me with an amused look on his face and a little grin, "What were you following me or do you have spies everywhere?" He continued not giving me time to respond.

"Ellasbeth did walk out to my car when I left and she gave me a very warm heart felt hug and kiss on the cheek. She was happy by the end of our meeting, she was going to call up an old flame that she put aside because of our marriage, she was happy, very happy at the thought of being able to bed someone other than me." He laughed a little, "You know she called me this morning to tell me about her date she has planned tonight, and asked my advice. Like I have a clue, I've been promised to her as long as she has been to me, I dated a little in college, but always knew it could not be anything serious. So I don't really know much about relationships."

"I think we are almost like friends now. She is like a different person to me now without marriage looming over us."

Trent looked at me serious then.

"Now Rachel, how do you know of my meeting with Ellasbeth?"

I hated to tell him "Shit, you know he brings it on himself, damn it, I ran into Jonathan before I got to your office today. I really don't want him to hate me, last thing I wanted to do is get you angry at him again."

"hmm, I guess to him it could have looked different, I am in a really good mood now, so I will not fault him to much for this, unless you think I need to punish him." Trent said looking at me.

"No lets let this one slide."

Trent grabbed me then and put his arms around me. "Oh I have something I want to show you."

He got up and grabbed an old text book that looked as if it belonged in his vault.

"What are you doing bringing that out, my god it looks old."

"It is, it was one of my mothers favorites, it has a lot of history and legends in it. My mother used to use it to tell me bedtime stories, my father hated all the normal children books, called them nonsense. So, my mother always took stories out of books like these, she said a child needed to be able to use his imagination, so since some of the stories are supposed to be true, while other clearly seem like legends, she used this book and others like it.."

Trent delicately took it out of the plastic and laid it on his lap turning to one page in particular.

"See here this story is about an Elf Prince, this was always one of our favorites to read."

"Hmm do all Elves look so much like you?" I asked looking at the picture.

"Many have similar looks yes, it depends how much human blood has been mixed in. Let me turn to the interesting part, you know after you left I wanted to chase after you today, once I realized I was being a fool, but then this story came to mind and I had to go see the text again before I came over."

"Here, this is where it gets really interesting, The Elf prince child meets a demon child. Of course there has not been a known demon child in thousands of years. Or so we all thought."

"So the Elf and Demon children became friends to only be pulled apart due to their differences. Later to meet up again and fall in love, here is the ending which is the most interesting, The Elf and Demon fall in love and have two children, twins, but very different twins, one a very powerful male Elf that can kindle demon magic, and a girl demon child that can also wield wild magic like no other."

"Look at this family, Rachel."

I gently took the book, and could not believe my eyes, sure enough the demon woman was mentioned as having red hair like fire, and was a demon that is of the "moon and sun, shadow and light both". The pictures portrayed had a pale woman with wild unruly bright red hair similar to my own. The family all had beautiful green eyes. They looked similar Trent and I.

"Wow, but this is just a coincidence, I mean it looks like us, but this couldn't have been written about us, how would anyone ever have known."

Trent took the book then and gently placed it back in the protective plastic. "I don't know Rachel, but you saw, and maybe its not a legend, maybe the book has prophecies as well I don't know, no one really knows. But I would bet money you are carrying twins."

"This is too much to take in, I don't know what to say. I didn't intend on having children. I didn't want to produce more demons. If I have a girl then she also could have children and so on. My child or children will always be in danger from others wanting them for power."

"I know" Trent said as he placed to text down out of the way. Then he looked at me again with the softest eyes I think I have ever seen on his face.

"Goddess Rachel, how I missed you these last two weeks, so many times I want to come over, I even drove over a couple of times, but I could not manage to come closer than the end of the street. I just didn't want to make things worse. I didn't know how things would go with Ellasbeth and..."

He looked down at our entwined hands then back up at me.

I put my other hand on his face and leaned in whispering "it's OK" as he copied my movement until our lips touched, it was a soft kiss for all of two moments and then passion quickly took over.

I felt a tongue flick out to touch my lips and opened for him, meeting him with my own tongue. I pulled away slightly to take a quick breath only to have him pull my lower lip gently with his teeth, pulling a moan from me. I was back on him quickly, working to get his suit jacket off, which was not easy, then went to unbutton his shirt only to find a tie in the way. I let out a frustrated groan "God you have too many clothes on!"

Trent quickly removed his arms that were wrapped around me grabbing his tie in a quick tug and throwing it off to the side.

I was trying to work on his buttons, but my hands just didn't seem to be working, damn it I knew his shirt probably cost more that my leather pants, boots, top, car, church, but I didn't care, I grabbed the top near the collar and pulled hard and quick all the way down, making little buttons scatter around my room.

Trent pulled away giving me an amused look, then pulled my top over my head, I was wearing my pj's crying in bed, I had no need for a bra.

He brought his mouth back to mine with our chest pressed tightly together.

Oh god the heat from his body made my skin burn.

Trent started kissing down my face, jaw, neck to my chest as I tried pulling his shirt off his shoulders, damned cuff links.

Trent continued kissing down my chest while removing his hands from my body to work on his cuff links all the while not losing contact with his mouth on my body, he finally made it to my breast licking and sucking, then flicking his tongue on my nipple. My hands were tangled in his hair, he pushed me down on my bed and quickly removed my pajama bottoms. He stood up and slowly undid first his belt, then button and zipper as I watched staring waiting. He let his pants drop to the floor. I just laid there with my head tilted up watching and finally said "take it off, take it all off!" I wanted him naked and on me I didn't want to wait anymore.

My body was throbbing with need, I just wanted to scream.

Trent slowly worked his boxers down letting himself pop out.

Trent must have liked he look he saw on my face, because he grinned an evil little grin.

"I think my little demon likes what she sees."

I brought my eyes back up to his, "Oh, yes, very much. Get over here Elf and let me show you just how much I like what I see."

I moved further up on my bed, while Trent climbed back on and moved closer, and worked to remove my panties.

Trent laid partially on me kissing me again bringing little noises from me, If I didn't have him soon I think I would explode.

He took his hand exploring first my nipple then my stomach, then going lower, he rubbed his fingers over me a couple of times before slid one inside me making me moan "Oh God! mmmm"

"Nice and wet Ms. Morgan, I would have to say you are rather enjoying this."

"Oh God yeah,"

He kept moving his finger in and out adding another finger, then he withdrew his fingers to rub me, oh god this made me grip she sheets tight crying out loud. I could feel his length heavy against my leg throbbing waiting to be used, oh god how could he stand this.

I just could not take anymore, I grabbed his shoulder and gave him a hard push to get him positioned on his back. He did not give any resistance, but gave me another devilish grin.

I climbed onto him straddling his waist pinning his arms kissing him hard on the mouth making him groan.

I took one hand and grabbed his shaft and positioned him so I could slide him inside of me. He let out another loud groan as I did so.

Oh god yes I was very wet, but he was still rather large so it took a little work getting him fully inside of me, but oh god it was worth every second. Trent brought his hands to my sides and rubbed up my body messaging my breasts grabbing my nipples and gently pulling them.

Bringing a serious of moans and gasps from me.

He was deep inside me now, as I rode him and began grinding hard against him.

We were both so captured in the pleasure moaning and groaning, at the last minute I heard some yelling and then the bedroom door opened.

I sat still on top of Trent in shock with a big O on my mouth, with a stunned Quen, Ivy and Jenks staring back, Trent quickly sat up wrapping his arms around me to cover my bare body up as best he could.

"CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR!" Trent yelled.

"Trenton" Quen yelled.

"GET OUT NOW!"

"We will be out in a few moments." Trent added.

I had never heard Trent talk like that ever. I was shocked at his outburst, but I was too embarrassed to be angry at them for walking in.

They all backed away unable to look away from us, my face was on fire from embarrassment buried in Trent's neck peeking out through a few strands of my red hair. My face must of been bright red, purple, who the turn knows what color.

As they went to close the door, Ivy gave a glance down and reached in to the inside of the door knob and turned the lock and closed the door.

Trent still with his arms wrapped around me breathless from our previous exertion kissed my collar bone "I'm sorry about that Rachel. I didn't tell Quen I was going anywhere, he must have assumed after our fight..."

He continued kissing my collar bone, my neck.

Oh god now they were all waiting out there for us, I couldn't continue having sex with them out there listening, I mean they all had really good hearing they would hear ever moan, every groan.

"Trent maybe we should go talk with them now."

"Mmmhmmm, it a few minutes, they can wait." Trent said then moved to bring me laying on my back. "They will have to get over it. I'm not nearly done with you yet." He said while kissing my neck.

"Trent, they will be able to hear us! I can't...with them out there." I protested.

"Your right we should stop." Trent said, but instead of stopping he began move his hips pushing himself in and out of me, as he brought his mouth to mine and we kissed a quick deep kiss, then couldn't keep the contact with our mouths any longer as we both began moaning. I just couldn't bring myself to make him stop, god knows I didn't want to stop. We kept going and quickly reached our climax.

Oh god I tried to keep it quiet but couldn't help it, as my orgasm took me hard and strong bringing a cry from my lips. Making me dig my nails into Trent's back.

Exhausted he tried not to collapse on top of me, and laid down bringing us both to a our side while still connected to allow time for my muscles to relax and release him.

"My goddess Rachel!" Trent moaned in a husky voice still trying to catch his breath.

"mmm" I said with my face buried in his chest breathing him in. His scent of cinnamon and wine much stronger now. "Pretty good huh."

Trent let out a little snort, "I'd say pretty amazing"

"I would love to just go to sleep now, I have not slept good in a couple of weeks."

My body finally released him so we could move freely once again.

"God Trent, what now?"

"What do you mean? We go out there and tell them we are having a baby." He said quietly.

"Trent how do we prove its yours, no one is going to believe it, and...

"It is mine, I'm sure of it now, I'll talk with Quen there has to be some spell to help give us proof, and Quen will be looking for proof as well. As much as he likes you Rachel, this may be a little hard for him to handle."

"That is what I'm afraid of."

We finally got dressed. I had to give Trent a large sweatshirt I had since he was missing all his buttons on his shirt. We left the comfy confines of my little room to find and Ivy and Quen sitting kind of slack-jawed staring at the doorway as we emerged.

Ivy had an untouched glass of OJ, and Quen and untouched mug of coffee.

As we stepped into the kitchen Jenks flew up in Trent's face, "You know when you got here and I said "FIX IT" I meant you better do something because this was the second time Rachel came home crying from your place in the last two weeks. I didn't mean go in there and bop her brains out." Jenks just shook his head. "What is wrong with you two? You finally have sex and your like a couple horny teenagers that have to have sex every time you see each other."

I heard snickering up in my pots, great we had an audience.

"Get out of here, I told you to clear the room, so help me if you don't get out of here right now I will, I will, make you go live with the ferries at Trent's." Jenks yelled while flying over to the pots.

"Sorry Papa"

Three of the younger pixies came flying out and went through the window as quickly as they could.

"I was trying to make it better." Trent stammered

"No you were getting your cookies off Elf, how does more sex make it better."

Ivy grinned a little then "Jenks has it been that long for you?"

"Don't you start making jokes vampire, this is not funny." Jenks said with red pixy dust falling everywhere.

Then Quen spoke up, first clearing his voice. "No this is not funny."

"What are you two thinking? How long has this been going on? Do you understand what you've done?" Quen began.

Trent took a step forward, since I seemed to be at a loss for words at the moment. "Look it was not planned, but this is only the second time, a lot has happened over the last several days.."

Quen cut him off, "The second time, so this is a reoccurring thing with you two now."

Jenks butted in "Second time, well technically isn't it like the third , or fourth or would it be the fifth time?"

Quen looked angry then, "What? How Long has this been going on?"

"Look not that we need anyone's permission, it started just over two weeks ago the night before you got back. We have stayed away from each other since. I needed to give it time to be sure our feelings were real." Trent explained.

"But Trent It doesn't matter how real your feelings are, maybe we should talk this in private." Quen was obviously trying to skirt around the whole topic of Ellasbeth, oh I would bet Trent has not told him yet.

Trent pulled out a chair across from the older Elf and sat, "Look Quen I understand your concern, and if you did not walk in on us, we would still be having a similar conversation this afternoon, but well without some of the imagery that you now have burned into your brain. If your main concern is my marriage to Ellasbeth, well as you know I was there just a couple days ago, she and I have an agreement, we are going to rule together as a united force but without the confines of marriage. We have Lucy who is a symbol of or unity, and we will both rule together, while keeping our personal lives separate."

"Ellasbeth will never go for that." Quen stated.

"Quen she already has, Ellasbeth has a date of her own tonight, she is very excited and for the first time she is like a friend, it is like with the freedom we have given each other we found a new common friendship and goal. I believe Ellasbeth will be true to her word on this, I have never felt such warmth from her in my life, this may even help her form a better relationship with Lucy, now instead of seeing me the man she was forced to marry and move here, she will see the man that gave her a beautiful child, helped her open up her heart, helped her lead our people to unity and as an alley."

Trent paused and glanced my way.

"And by the way Rachel is pregnant."

More shocked expressions, including my own. I was thinking how to gently tell everyone, but never thought of just coming straight out and saying it.

Of course from Quen "Is that what the fight was about this afternoon? Why would you get involved with a pregnant woman. I don't understand."

"No fairy farting way?" Jenks yelled.

Jenks flew into Quen's face at this. "Well if Rachel is pregnant, its little Elf boy's fault, Rachel doesn't just sleep around no matter how much I may imply otherwise."

"That is not possible Shes a Demon/Witch and he is an Elf. Not possible." Quen said sounding sure of himself.

Trenton spoke up to this "Mind yourself Quen careful what comes out of your mouth. Rachel has been with no others, and she has a curse against memory blockers and forget charms, no one has tried to impersonate me, these are my children. I do ask for you to look into a spell to help prove this, not for my own need, because I would bet millions that these children are mine, but others may need valid proof."

"I will work on that tonight." Quen said.

Ivy finally spoke up, "Wait children?"

"Yes I believe it will be twins." Trent said with confidence.

He got up and went back into my room to get the text and explained his theory to everyone.

Quen seemed somewhat satisfied and just looked at me still standing in the corner. I had not said a word the whole time.

Quen motioned to the chairs "Well come sit down, you must be exhausted. I am having trouble with all of this, but Rachel please understand I only have Trenton's best interest in mind. If he has to be with a non-Elf I am happy it is you."

"Oh ah after I left Trent's today I was followed by another living vampire, I went to the pharmacy, and then lost him when I snuck out."

"And your just thinking of this now?" Trent said looking at me.

"Well everyone knows where I live so I'm easy to find"

Trent had a concerned look on his face, "What is going on with the vampires? He than glanced at Ivy who gave nothing away.

I explained the attack we had looked into with Edden and some of our theories.

"Well I was going to ask you to stay with me tonight, but now I insist, pack enough for a few days and nights, you need to be safe."

Jenks took flight again, "Oh sure lock her away in your compound"

Trenton looked Jenks in the eyes, "If your concerned for her you are welcome to stay at my place as well, but it is safer for her there until we know what's going on. And I would like to spend some additional time with her, I want to bring her to the lab for an ultrasound as soon as possible, then I can show you all there will be twins."

"No I'll stay here I don't want to leave the kids alone in the garden for too long."

Ivy shook her head in agreement. "As much as I hate to admit it, Trent's will be the safest place for now."

It was settled I was going to stay at Trent's for a couple of nights at least. I was to call and let Jenks and Ivy know how the ultrasound went.


	11. Chapter 11

So I finally agreed to leave my car at my church and drive back with Trent.

Jenks thought it was funny to tease us before we left. "Maybe Rachel should go with Quen, I mean can you two be trusted alone in a car together, we would hate for you to get yourselves killed because you pull over to have sex and got taken by vampires."

Trent did not find it at all amusing.

It was a quiet ride to Trent's and it occurred to me, Jeez I'm going to be having his baby we clearly liked each other loved having sex together, but what are we, like boyfriend and girlfriend now?

I finally glanced at Trent and I could see by the way he kept glancing over at me he was wondering my thoughts, so finally I ventured out to ask, "Trent now what? I mean what am I to you now?"

He glanced at me quickly then back to the road, clearly confused by my questions, "Your everything to me Rachel."

Huh! "No, I mean, well I'm having your baby, and we clearly like each other, so what now?"

"Well we are going back to my place and I thought you could have a snack and then you should take a nap. I would like to to stay at my place as much as possible."

"No! My God"

Trent took another glance at me, "What no snack, still not feeling good?"

"Are you purposely doing this Kalamack or do you really not have a clue."

He just shook his head "I have no clue. What is it you want me to say?"

"It's not what I want you to say, it's what do you want?"

Shaking his head again he said "I have no clue what you are looking for here. Let me try this, what are you asking me? I guess I am not understanding your questions." Trent said sounding frustrated.

He gave me another quick glance. "Hey, why don't we wait until we are back at my place and we can talk about whatever you want. Right now I'm concentrating on driving."

"Fine, yeah whatever." and I turned the radio on, loud and pouted a bit.

Trent took his right hand and grabbed mine as to hold my hand and brought it up to his mouth to lightly brush a kiss on my knuckles. I glanced at him and he gave me a grin, then let go. This brought a tingling sensation up my are and through my body.

Okay so I wouldn't stay mad at him, for now anyways.

Then he reached over and turned the music down a bit "You know what, call Quen and let him know we are being followed, I'd bet its one of your vampire friends."

"Well it's not like they don't know where you live, or where I live. I wonder why they are following us."

Trent glanced at me then back to his rear view mirror "I don't know, maybe just to find an opening attack."

I looked back, "Which car is it."

"My goddess Rachel, how did you ever make it as a runner? Now they probably know we saw them."

"Ah, by facing problems head on, not running and hiding." I said sarcastically.

"Well we are not hiding, but Quen can handle this, that is his job." Trent said with authority.

"Yeah, but Trent if something ever happened to him because of me I would never forgive myself. And its me they are after. The witch that was attacked a few days ago looked like me."

Trent looked at me again with a very annoyed look on his face "Rachel why did you not tell me this?"

"Wasn't important, pull over and stop the car."

"Wasn't important! Of course it was important, and I am not going to pull over, call Quen!" Trent made sure the doors were locked.

I called Quen and explained what was going on. "Quen where are you, ok when you get behind him let me know we'll pull over and we can confront him together."

"What do you mean don't let Trent stop the car? I cannot let you guys handle all my problems for me." Pissed I hung up. Maybe when we got to the gate house and if Trent slowed enough I could jump out of the car.

Almost like Trent knew what I was thinking he slowed far enough down the street so the guards saw him in plenty of time to open the gate without him having to slow too much. Damn he didn't slow enough for me to safely get out of the car. The other car kept going as we drove in.

"Damn it all to the turn Trent. Remember one of the qualities I look for in a guy is someone who will let me do my job and NOT stand in my way. I could have taken him in and maybe this guy would have talked."

"Rachel it's not just about you anymore, or even you and me, you have our children you are carrying, not to mention Lucy and Ray need you around too." Trent match my anger.

"Damn it Trent, I think Quen is following him, he can't fight with a living vampire without back up."

"Quen is very capable, I would not put his life in danger if I didn't think he could handle it, and he usually calls for back up, guaranteed we have men stationed a half a mile in each direction. Quen is good at what he does."

"By the way you need to find someone to head your security team, they will need to work in conjunction with Quen."

"What security?" I asked.

"Yes Rachel a security team, it was all part of you contract, or didn't you bother to read that part?"

"I guess I saw something, but I don't need a whole team."

"Well I bet Jenks and Ivy would agree with me on your need for security, so good luck with that." Trent said with another smirk.

Great even after all that sex we still argued and pushed each others buttons. How were the next few days going to be locked here on his compound.

"Rachel this week on Wednesday I will need for you to attend our monthly board meeting 8:00 PM, you will need a suit, preferably maybe a skirt for this meeting. I will call in some shops so you will not have to go out shopping."

"No, no, no, I will go out and buy something, Ivy and Jenks can go with me."

"Rachel, I don't think that is a good idea."

"Look I am going to be bored out of my mind, if things seem ok by Monday or Tuesday let me go out, if things seem iffy I will let you call your shops, OK."

Trent pulled into his parking garage and one of his spaces. Turned the car off and turned to me. "Fine, we will see."

Trent's phone rang then. "Yes, ah huh, yes, we just parked, okay see you in a few."

"It was Quen and the car slowed, but kept going. We still have a man stationed a 1/2 mile either way in case they come back. Quen got the plate and will run it and if there are any concerns he will contact Edden. It could have been a mistake on my part, but I just don't think so."

I opened the door and got out of the car before Trent could even think to get over to my door. I was still irritated with him.

"So since we are down here would you want to just head over to the labs first?"

Furrowing my brows, "The lab, what for?"

Trent wrapped his arms around me from behind and place both his hands on my belly. "To take a look at my babies." I could hear the smile in his voice. I actually think Trent is happy about all this, I however was still really worried. When word was out everyone would want one or both of my babies. Why did this have to happen to me.

"A-ah okay, sure I guess let's get it over with."

Trent moved along side of me as we began walking. "What's wrong, you really don't sound to happy about this, Rachel you are planning on keeping the babies right?"

"Oh god yes, but well, I just have mixed feelings about all this. Once word gets out everyone will want to get their hands on my...ah, our babies."

Trent stopped then grabbing my hands in his. "These babies have two of the strongest parents with some very powerful friends, we will keep them safe."

"I wish I could be nearly as confident as you."

We continued on to one of the labs, I had never been in this section before.

Trent turned some machines on and had me lay down.

"Umm you need to unbutton you pants and pull them down a bit, or would you like to put a gown on your lower half?"

"Ah, no I'll just pull them down" I had my working leathers back on, always all for saving my skin.

I unbuttoned and unzipped, and inched the pants down near my underwear.

"You may want to pull them down just a little more." Trent said with his ears getting a little pink to them. After all we've done he is getting embarrassed asking me to pull my pants down, so I lowered them some more so most of my panties were showing.

Trent grab a bottle and warned me it will be cold. He globed some gooey stuff in his hand to try to warm it up a bit and slathered it on my belly. It still made me jump. It was still a little cold. Plus I was really nervous, I shouldn't have been, but I could not help it.

Trent took the wand putting it against my belly and started moving it around.

Was Trent wrong, all this and I didn't see anything, or did I, I couldn't really tell.

Trent just stared at the screen, then turned to me, trying to bring the screen a little closer.

"Damn, here Rachel hold this here and I will point out what I am looking at." So I took hold of the wand and Trent leaned over "Look here they are really, really small, in fact any sooner in your pregnancy and I might not even have been able to point them out. But right here see, this, and then again right here. This is it, there they are."

I looked on in wonder. "They are just two little dots, how can you be sure?"

"I've seen a few of these working in the labs, we have many Elf families that come through, usually when they are much further along, knowing their baby would possibly need treatment." Trent just stared at the screen and sighed, then looked at me. "I am so glad I get to have this experience. I always wished I could have been more involved with Lucy, but Ellasbeth took that away from me. I am so happy to share this with you Rachel. These are our children."

Then he reached over and grabbed one of the paper covers to cover up my panties. I thought that a bit strange all of a sudden covering me up, until I heard the swosh of the door opening.

"I thought I would find you guys in here." Quen walked in and went to stare at the screen. "Okay I've been through this, but I still haven't a clue what I am looking at."

Trent pointed out the two little blobs of cells. "So there really are twins. Hmmm. That will be what four children just two and under. I'd say we are going to be busy around here."

Then another swosh of the door. Great now who's here!

"Sa'han, Quen." Jonathan bowed his head slightly at the sight of the two men.

"What was the urgency?"

Quen turned to the other Elf "Alert all the staff that Trenton was followed home. They kept going but we need for everyone to be careful, if any of the household staff wish to stay on the property, they may do so. I will take care of alerting our business Employees."

Johnathan looking deep in thought "Do we have any idea what this may have pertained to?"

"Not yet." Quen lied, well at least I think he lied, it was about me, when there is trouble it is always about me.

Jonathan looked over then taking in the sight of what was going on.

"Rachel."

"Hi Jonathan."

"So it seems you have gotten yourself into a little trouble, I see."

"What do you know about it, oh you mean this." I said glancing at the monitor, I didn't need this now, he was going to be pissed.

"Yeah." I wasn't saying anymore.

Trent glanced at me then Quen. Quen only shrugged like it's up to you.

Trent turned to the freakishly tall Elf and said "Jonathan you may want to sit down."

Jonathan had a look of fear and dropped to his knees in front of Trent. "I am sorry, whatever I did I am sorry. I apologize. I beg your forgiveness."

Trent sat up straighter. "Johnathan please get up."

"No please I will - I will"

"Jonathan get up, what have you done that you are reacting like this for?"

Jonathan glanced back at me then back to Trent "I can only assume it was something I said to your Demon Sa'han."

Trent took a deep breath and let it out slowly at this. "First of all she is not my Demon, and second what did you say to her that may anger me."

"Please stand or go sit in a chair." Frustrated now Trent motioned to one of the chairs near by.

Jonathan got up and cautiously went to sit in the closest chair, that took him a couple of yards away.

"Sa'han is it about what I told her about your visit to see Ms. Withon?"

"Although I wanted to talk with you about that, this is not what I wanted to address with you at the moment, but since you brought it up." Trent stood at that point taking a few steps away.

"I apologize for leading you astray, I had not thought you would look to read so much into my trip to see Ellasbeth. I wanted time to be sure the pieces would fall into place as planned before talking to you and Quen, but my conversation with Ellasbeth was to end our pairing, we are no longer expecting to be married."

Jonathan stood up quickly at that "But Sa'han!"

Trent put his hand up "Please let me explain further, Ellasbeth and I already have a partial contract worked out, we will lead as a united force to join our people.." Trent went on to explain his plans and finished with. "The reason Ellasbeth was so warm towards me when I left is she finally saw me as an alley and not a monster, I gave her freedom to love, and she is grateful, and I've already heard from her, she is going on her first date tonight with a former flame."

"But the reason I really wanted to talk with you now, and I must stress only few people know the facts, so we need to keep this to our selves. Rachel is pregnant, her family does not know yet, and I wish to keep it that way until we can arrange a trip to the West coast to inform them in person."

Jonathan looked perplexed.

"And you have a vested interest in this why, with all due respect Sa'han."

"Jonathan I am the father of Rachel's unborn children."

Jonathan sat back down in the chair then, just looking at Trent, then Quen, and finally me.

"I mean no disrespect, I mean I do not hide the fact I do not like Rachel, but are you sure, I mean how is it possible. Something must have happened with someone else, you are an Elf, she"

He paused "is not an Elf."

"We know all that, but its true, it has happened, Quen is going to look into a spell to help us prove who the father is, I have no doubts at all that I am the father, but I know others will have doubts. And I do not want to wait months until we can do the proper tests. The cells are too small to do any testing at this point to prove who the biological father is. The sooner we can have viable proof the better."

Jonathan looked defeated. "I understand Sa'han, may I be excused? I need to let the staff know of our problem with your being followed."

Trent walked over to the man and put his hand on his shoulder "Yes you may go, but first do not take this as your failure, these were my decisions not yours. You have done more than your part to keep me on track. We have healthy Elven children for the first time in thousands of years, we have accomplished so much."

"Yes, but I have still failed your father." Jonathan bowed his head and left.

Great, he was not going to like me any time soon.

Trent went over grabbed some paper towels and began to wipe the goo off my belly.

Everyone seemed a bit somber then Quen finally brightened up a little. "Well congratulations, and if your theory is right it looks like you will be getting a son. Poor little guy with three sisters."

My god four children two and under. Crap on toast I didn't know what to expect, would I carry nine months, would I carry like a witch or a demon, and how did it work with demons. I was torn about talking with Al about this, last thing I want is the collective leaning of this.

Maybe I would talk with Trent about this.

"Well I better check in with security, see if there has been any movement on our friend, and see if they have tracked the license plate." Quen started to walk away.

"Quen, Ah let me know what you find out, ok?" I asked.

"Of course Rachel, but you need some rest and need not worry about this now." He walked back over and kissed me on the forehead.

This brought tears burning my eyes, threatening to fall, I guess I didn't realize how much I felt I needed for Quen's approval with this.

I grabbed his hand and gave a squeeze "Thank you Quen."

He gave me a quick squeeze back and said "Of course Rachel."

Quen left with a swosh of the doors.

I scooted up to pull my leathers back up to button and zip them.

Then jumped off the table as Trent put the items we used away and disposed the other items. "So," he said as he was in the midst of cleaning up. "What was it you wanted to know?"

"Hmm?" Now I was at a loss.

"In the car? What were you asking me?"

Well now in my head this all seemed childish in the scheme of things.

"Well, I guess I was wondering what now, I mean where do we stand with all this?"

"If I understand your question I thought that seemed clear." Trent motioned for us to leave.

Walking through the halls to bring us to the elevator to the main apartments.

"Well its clear I am going to have a baby or babies, but what about us?"

"Goddess Rachel, I am not good at this, I haven't really dated much what do you suggest?

"Well are we like a couple now? Are we exclusive?" I asked.

"Well yeah I thought we are kind of together now, it seemed pretty clear to me that we have a little attraction going here." Trent smiled a little at that.

Then with a more serious look. "And of course it has to be exclusive! Rachel I don't share well." He added.

"okay so are you like my boyfriend now?"

"I guess so, yeah, if you agree that is what you want as well. Although the terms boyfriend, girlfriend sound a little immature to me. But yes I guess I would like you to be my girlfriend."

Trent looked a little worried, waiting for some kind of response from me.

"Yes I would like that." I smiled at him.

Smiling back he said. "Now let's go find Maggie and get you a snack and then you are off to bed. I have some work to do while you nap. I had a full afternoon of meetings that I now have to apologize for canceling last-minute. Poor Sara Jane."

Great so he left the office to chase after me, even with a full schedule for the afternoon.


	12. Chapter 12

We made it to the living area and Trent went to the kitchen to find Maggie.

I insisted that I could manage to get a snack together, but Trent insisted Maggie would rather everyone not invade her kitchen.

After a couple of minutes I went into the kitchen anyways, I realized as I walked in that I had never been in here. It made my wonderful kitchen at the church look pathetic.

Maggie beamed when she saw me. "Trenton has let me know you will be staying with us a few days. It's good to see you again Ms. Ah, Rachel."

"It's really good to see you too Maggie."

"So Trenton was asking for a snack, what would you children like."

"Ah I don't know, what do you suggest?"

Trent looked to me then, and softly whispered in my ear, "I have not told Maggie of our news, but I think we should."

"Oh of course, you can tell her."

Trent turned to Maggie then. "Maggie I would like you to be one of the first and one of the few to know, we will be having an addition to the family."

Maggie glanced to me and then questions "Oh Trenton you and your riddles, what type of addition, another horse?"

"No Maggie, well first you will be seeing a lot more of Rachel."

Maggie gave me a big smile.

"And even better" Trent continued "Rachel is pregnant."

Maggie's smile faltered a little at that. "Oh well congratulations Rachel dear. How far along?"

"Only a couple of weeks, so we still have a long way to go. Trent stop teasing Maggie and just come out with it."

"Maggie Rachel is carrying my baby, well babies actually, we just did an ultrasound and it is twins."

Maggie grabbed me at the news and pulled me into a big hug.

"I am so happy for you kids."

"Oh well in that case I will get you some fruit, would you like muffins or scones? Some juice, would you like decaffeinated coffee or tea?"

Maggie busied herself around the kitchen asking me questions about what I would like, but seemingly deciding for herself what is best.

"You go sit down in the other room and relax."

"I will bring you juice and fruit in a minute and then some nice muffins."

"Oh Trenton would like something as well?"

Trent walked over to Maggie and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Whatever you bring Rachel just bring some extra, and that will be fine, except for my normal tea, or course."

"Of course Trenton dear."

We left the kitchen, Maggie brought us fruit to start with tea and juice, minutes later and assortment of muffins, some with blueberries, some with cinnamon, some with chocolate chips, it was all so wonderful.

Trent took me into his room and tucked me in and told me he would be in his personal office getting caught up on some work. Let him know when I was up.

* * *

I awoke with a start, where am I, oh yeah Trent's room, it is still so quiet and very dark in here, how long did I sleep?

I got up and went into the main living quarters and no one was around. I walked back to Trent's personal office and still no one. "Hello? Anyone here?"

"Well, well why isn't it my little itchy witch?"

"What are you doing here? Where is everyone else?"

"Oh my dear little girl where do you think, probably off making plans for your little demon spawn, yeah sure they will love your Elf child but once they are done with you they will toss your demon ass and demon spawn to the Ever-After."

"What no, Al, what are you talking about, how did you even know?"

"Oh come on love, I know everything, do you think I really invested so much time in you without knowing what I was getting into."

"It's ok I will take you and your little demon spawn in, but next time you decide to starting poping out demon children why don't you give me a try." Al said with a big blocky grin.

Al didn't look quite right, something seemed off.

"Well of course love, I am just a dream you silly little witch. But don't trust them Elves they will turn on you."

I woke with a whimper and Trent was there sitting beside me "Rachel you were dreaming, are you ok?"

"Ah, yeah, I'm, I'm ok."

"Here let me get you some water." Trent came back with a glass of water.

"Thank you."

"What was the dream about?" Oh I don't think this is something I wanted to talk about, at least not now.

"I don't really remember to clearly, just something about others trying to get the babies."

Trent hugged me, "It's all going to be OK Rachel."

God could I really trust him? I think so, but what if this was some big ploy to get a really powerful Elf child. But then how could Trent know I would conceive a child from just one night, I am just letting some crazy dream get to me.

"You know I am going to have to contact Al. I usually go to the Ever-After with him on Saturday nights."

"You can't go." Trent sounded worried.

"I really don't want to right now, but it is part of our agreement. It was all part of our deal getting you out of the Ever-After as my familiar."

Trent looked at me and took my hands in his, "Goddess I was horrible to you then, you gave so much to bring me back and all I did was hurt you physically and emotionally after your help." He looked ashamed.

"Trent that was a long time ago, we have moved beyond that long ago. Don't think about it, I don't"

"What time is it? I should give Ivy and Jenks a call."

"It's about 8:00 PM, Maggie is working on dinner. She is so happy about all of this." Trent said with a smile.

"After I talk with Ivy and Jenks I should call Al. What are your thoughts on what I should tell him?"

"Rachel you know I don't trust him, but he is very protective of you, so I just don't know." he paused in thought "Do me a favor and make sure I am with you when you speak with him and we will wing it, if it seems appropriate we will tell him."

"I would prefer talking with him before dinner, or I will be too nervous to eat." I said with my hand over my middle.

"Wow look at that, Rachel Morgan admitting to a weakness, to me. To what do I owe for this miracle?"

"Very funny Elf boy. Move so I can get up and find my phone."

I called Ivy and Jenks and let them know I was indeed carrying twins.

I looked through my bags to find my scrying mirror.

"Ok Trent where do you want to do this?"

"Let's go to my private office. We have about 30 minutes before dinner"

I sat on one of the chairs balancing my mirror on my lap. Trent stood nearby and began pacing.

I put my fingers on the glyphs and thought...

**Rachel calling Al, come in Al**

**Well well well, what do I own the pleasure of hearing from you my itchy witch?**

**Al I wanted talk to you about our normal Saturday night. I thought at him.**

"Rachel talk out loud so I can hear you." Trent asked.

**Oh so you are not alone, is that Trenton Aloysius Kalamack with you?**

"Yes Al, it is Trent."

**What? Does he need your assistance tomorrow night, we have a dea**l.

"No he does not need me for a job." I said out loud.

"Remember how I was not feeling right last week?" I asked.

**Yes, yes, but you look much better my little itchy witch.** Al thought at me.

"I am feeling OK now, but I have been throwing up the last couple days. The last time was earlier today."

**You are not to throw up while you are here witch.** Al replied.

"Well if you don't want me there sick then we will have to cancel this week."

**I may be willing to take my chances, so what are you and your Elf up to?**

"Trent and I are not up to anything"

I quickly removed my hands so Al wouldn't hear me "He is suspicious of why I do not want to go."

Trent let out a huff, "Do what you want, I'm just going to have to trust you on this, but I really don't like it one bit."

I placed my hands back on my mirror. "Al you saw me last week, have you given any additional thoughts as too what is wrong with me?"

"Nope haven't thought about it a bit." He started speaking so Trent could hear him now. He seemed to want to pick and choose what Trent hears.

"So have you ever seen anything like it?" I asked.

"I think so, but its been a very long time since there were any younger Demons." Al admitted.

"Al." here goes nothing "What happens during a demon pregnancy?"

"humm why you planning on finally giving into your wild urges to find out what a demon is like?" Now that was for Trent's benefit, he did love to piss him off.

"No. Al, I need your help, but I also need you to keep this conversation to yourself."

"Of course my itchy witch, what happens to you is a reflection of myself."

"Wait you haven't gone an gotten yourself knocked up have you? You said you would not allow yourself to create anymore demons. Ha ha, I'm right aren't I. But not with a demon. No, you don't trust any of us enough, and since I would naturally be your first demon choice, yeah not with a demon."

Al stayed quiet for a few moments deep in thought.

"Who have you been messing with my little itchy witch?" I stayed quiet for a few more moments and couldn't help but glance at Trent.

"No, not Trenton Aloysius Kalamack, oh you should know better than fool around with your familiars, it is just asking for trouble. Ahh, your lack of response is all the answer I need. I have to say your taste in men just never seems to improve, you really need to come to the demon side Rachel, once you go demon you never go back."

"Al did you know it was possible for a Demon and an Elf to conceive a child together?"

"Many things are possible my love. I do admit it is not common, or we would have all little Elf woman down here, no you are special."

Al took another minute to think. Over the situation.

"I give you a reprieve for the next couple Saturdays, but don't think this is going to happen every week. You will be useless the next month or so, you will need naps, you will grow out of that. Have you noticed your power boost by the way? During a pregnancy is when a Demoness really comes into her powers. We thought you may never fully come into your powers due to the whole not wanting children thing. Well I'm off."

And he dropped the line.

"Well I got out of the next couple Saturdays at least." I said turning to Trent.

"And you are not worried? What was that, he got off rather quickly, what does he know that he is not telling us?"

I looked at Trent then., "I think, the problem is he doesn't have a clue what is going on and he is going to do some research. He is as clueless as we are."

I got up with my mirror and we walked out. I put the mirror somewhere close by and handy, but safely out of the way.

"Hey I still have not seen the girls."

"Quen is with them now." Trent glanced at his watch "They should be getting up around now."

"Next weekend since you are not due in the Ever-After let's plan a trip to your mothers." We sat in the main living area.

"Oh, I am not sure if I'm ready to face that yet." I said shaking my head.

"Well if not next week, then when."

Trent had a touch of anger in his voice no. "Rachel I don't want her to find out by another source, it needs to be us that tell her."

"Us you mean both of us going? I don't know Trent, this has been a lot already."

Trent stood up abruptly "What are you ashamed of me, us, still?" He started pacing again. "You know this isn't going to be easy for me either, I am going to have a lot to deal with. Like the fact I am not with another Elf. But I am happily telling people, you saw what it did to Jonathan, and as much as he angers me I care about him, he feels the need to still carry out my fathers wishes."

Trent was walking back towards me still pacing.

"I can't believe you are trying to put off telling your mother, she is a lot easier to deal with then Ivy and Jenks, and they took it rather well." Trent walked out of the room then and went to his private office.

What in the turn just happened. Yeah I really don't feel like I'm ready to have this conversation with my Mom, but just because I like to avoid these situations, not because I am ashamed, at least I didn't think so. I sat back with my head against the back of the couch and closed my eyes. I took a few deep breaths then got up and went to the office. I poked my head in "Trent can we talk?"

"I guess, come in."

I walked over to his chair and wheeled it back to turn him around so he was facing me. He let me and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

I put my hands on either side of him on the arms of the chair and leaned close to him.

"I am not ashamed that I am with you, I am way beyond that. Sometimes I just like to put things off, and try to not have to deal with my life. That is all, nothing more. You are right it is better for my Mother to hear the news from us than someone else, so if next weekend works for you I will suck it up and go."

He put his hands on either side of my face "I don't know if I will ever understand you, for someone who is so ready to pull the car over to face danger head on, you are afraid to face your Mom with news, that she will most likely be happy about."

"I know I can be such a baby about some things."

He chuckled at that "Hey, you said it not me." Then he stood up pushing his chair back and making me stand up straight.

Trent pulled me to him and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. Mmmmm this is nice. I kissed him back with my arms wrapped around his waist. He pulled his mouth away leaving me wanting more and buried his face in my hair and neck. I did the same taking a deep breath of his smell of cinnamon and wine.

I then kissed his neck and brought a hand up to touch his silky hair. He let out a little moan.

"Dinners ready" We heard Maggie yell from the other room.

I reluctantly pulled away and we went to eat.

Dinner was great as usual, the girls were up and joined us. It was great to see the girls. As soon as they came in the room they yelled "Auntieee Rachy"

I love the girls I took each one in my arms "Oh how I have missed you girls. Look how big you're getting."

After dinner Trent brough his laptop out to the living area and I sat on the floor with Quen and the girls playing.

It was so relaxing just sitting an enjoying the time together. The girls began to grow sleepy. After a big yawn from Ray Quen said "Okay about ten more minutes than bed."

Just then I sneezed. "Bless you."

As I went to say thank you I sneezed again.

Trent looked at me seriously, "Is it Al?"

I sneezed again before I could answer. "Probably"

I got up grabbing my mirror and sneezed again. "I'll go in the" another sneeze, "Office."

Trent got up and followed, "Quen we will be back in a few minutes and I'll help you get the girls off to bed."

When Trent came into the office I had just answered Al.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel you know Elves and Demons cannot have children together right?"

"Well as far as I knew, right couldn't happen. If I thought it could happen we would have been more careful.

"Exactly it is a thing of legends and myths, you are amazing but it is not possible."

"Right, except Al, it did happen, I had an ultrasound, its twins. There is no denying they are there, and I have not been with a Demon, or a witch, although I am not even sure at this point if a male witch could, well it doesn't matter anyways. It happened Al, so now what?"

"Well, I don't know Love, you give birth and raise your little mutant. It just is not natural, you need to find out what, actually is your Elf there with you?"

"I'm here"

I looked at Trent, "He can't hear you if your hands are not on the glass" then back to Al, "Yes he is here."

"Well tell him he may want to check what his daddy's tinkering did to you. He did more than just fix you Rachel. I keep telling you never trust an Elf."

"Thank you for checking on this for me Al."

"Yeah, yeah, you know how many disappointed Demons there are going to be? All sitting waiting to have a piece of my itchy witch. Well don't worry I am not looking to break the news to them anytime soon."

He then abruptly disconnected our link.

I looked over at Trent and he looked away to stand by the window. I could she the anger in his face, what made him angry was it that Al was accusing his father of doing more than we all thought to my DNA, or was it at his father because he realized he may have tampered with me more than we all imagined?


	13. Chapter 13

Trent finally turned to me after a long silence "I always wondered why your DNA looked slightly different then what I have always used as a blueprint for the Rosewood babies. There was just one little piece that just didn't seem to fit. I figured it didn't seem to affect you, and the differences I had with the Rosewood cure seemed perfect, I just could never figure it out. My father did something to you and we need to figure out what."

Trent began walking out of the office.

"You think I can be a bastard, you should have really met my father, how anyone ever agreed to work with him, I'll never know. I need to get some of the data from the lab."

As much as I wanted to know the truth, it also scared me to know the truth. I needed time to think about this, I'm just not sure how I will react if I find out Trent's dad did something else to me.

"Wait the girls are going to bed. Its not urgent, I'm fine, nothing is going to change by running down to investigate right at this moment. Let's go see Quen and the girls, and after they are asleep we can go down."

Trent let out a huff, "Your right, let's go see to the girls."

The three of us worked on getting the two girls ready for bed and tucked in. Tonight was Quen's turn to read the bedtime stories. "When's your turn Aunteeee Rachy!" Lucy squealed.

"Maybe tomorrow night, we will have to see."

"Yeah, you will be here again tomorrow night!"

"I think so." And I gave each girl a kiss on the forehead.

"You know they are going to hold you to that Rachel." Quen chuckled.

"Good!" I said.

We all said our good nights.

It was close to Elf bedtime, but not so much a witches bedtime. But I was getting sleepy again anyways.

Trent wanted to talk with Quen a little prior to going to the labs to research, he looked tired and I thought he should be getting ready for bed.

When Quen finished with the girls Trent approached him and told him of our discussion with Al.

"I think I should call Jonathan in as well, he may know more than I." Quen said looking thoughtful.

Great the freaky Elf knew more about me than I did.

We all sat down.

Trent explained our conversation with Al again for Jonathan's benefit.

Quen started off, "Your father was hell bent on keeping you and Rachel apart once he saw the connection you two had with each other. At camp we would give you each activities and things to do to keep you apart but, It seemed like you always found your way back to each other. Just like the present sometimes you got along great and other times you tormented each other." Quen leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees.

"Your father had arranged for your marriage to a proper Elf girl and gave clear orders to discourage you from being around Monty's daughter, he never really gave his reasons. He at one time was furious and was ranting on and on how this could not happen. It was around the time you guys went on your little joy ride on Tupla."

Quen shifted uncomfortably as he continued.

"He went on and on about needing some assurance that Trenton would be the leader of his people no matter what, that he was not going to let some little Demon stand in the way. At first I thought he was referring to an actual Demon, but then realized it must be Rachel he was referring to, and I worried he may have her killed, but Monty came in to him then and pleaded with him that he would keep her away. He finally agreed he would not hurt Rachel."

"But then he went on and on, saying well in case I cannot stop it, I will have my assurance that Trenton will be powerful and be able to prove his worth as a leader."

Jonathan just shook his head in agreement, then added "There was a couple of treatments that I remember Rachel coming in for and Trenton's father wanted to be present, it was shortly after that ride on Tulpa. I figured he was putting in some codes to kill her off, but one night he said that when I failed to see you properly wed that he had his insurance, Trenton will be the father of the most powerful Elves of our time, and they would allow our people to thrive.

Trenton looking very thoughtful at this "So, did whatever he do back then fail and Rachel survived, did he not get to do enough damage because of his death, or was he trying to make it possible for her to mate with with elf? How is that even possible"

Quen shaking his head no "No, He may have been hard-headed and thought nothing about killing people, but he would not have gone back on his word to Monty, he promised not to harm Rachel. It had to be something else."

I had some thoughts, well many actually at the moment. "Wild magic recognizes me, should that be possible?" Quen and Jonathan both looked a little surprised at that fact.

"No" they said in unison.

"Well it does." I replied.

Quietly, deep in thought, I said "Trent and I had always had a connection, and he knew it and thought he could not keep us apart so he added some Elven DNA, this is what allows Wild Magic to recognize me, and has allowed me to conceive a child with an Elf. How did he know that our children would end up powerful, and that one would be an Elf? I mean we aren't even sure one will be an elf and one a demon yet. And is it even possible to mess with someone's DNA like that?"

I was just babbling thoughts and realized everyone was staring at me.

Trent abruptly stood up "I need to go check Rachel's DNA in the lab, see what he did to her. At that age he could have killed her by messing with what was already fixed."

Jonathan just sat staring at the floor, "I failed just as he said I would." He looked up at us then "He knew I would fail, and he was right, he knew you would fall into her arms." Jonathan said nodding towards me. "He was counting on my failure and made sure she could give you a child, an Elven child with her, how could he have known." Jonathan was mumbling now like he was in shock.

Quen stood besides Trent. "Look we know your father did something to Rachel, she is alive and healthy, wait until tomorrow to go to the labs, the technicians are coming in tomorrow morning to finish some project up, you can get their help then. Its been a very long and exciting day for everyone, go to bed."

It occurred to me then. "Quen have you found a spell to help prove Trent is the father of my babies yet?"

"No. I am still working on it, but now that I know Wild magic recognizes you, that opens up my options more. I will keep looking."

Quen turned to Jonathan then. "Come Jonathan let's go to my apartments and I will fix you a drink, you've done your duties well, you were set on a task that was doomed and he knew it. It was not fair, you've severed all well."

Jonathan stood as well and for the first time when his eyes met mine, there was no hatred, just curiosity.

"Good night Sa'han." He nodded to Trent, then looked my way and in an unsure voice said "Good Night... Rachel." and nodded toward me.

"Good night Jonathan" I said quietly. Trent walked the men to the door, and wished them a good night.

Trent came back and sat near me on the couch. "I don't even know what to say, again I find my father used you as a tool, I am sorry."

"Trent please stop it, this is not that important right now. I am alive and well, we are going to be parents and have two children that will need us to keep them safe."

Trent got up and walked to the bar and poured himself a drink. Took a couple sips and turned to me. "Are you tired? It's still early for you?"

"Actually I am a bit tired it has been a long day, and my sleeping schedule has been a little off this last week, I've been getting really tired at night."

"Okay, so let's get you ready for bed."

* * *

**TPOV**

I hadn't even thought about if Rachel would want to share my room and my bed with me tonight. The thought just occurred to me I had assumed she would sleep in with me, but Ellasbeth never did, she always wanted her own space, as did my mother and father. Just because she stayed with me the other night, that was a special night and I had pleaded with her to stay.

How do I ask her without offending her, today and tonight has already been such a shock for us all. This morning after all the excitement she argued about coming to stay with me at all.

"Rachel I never even asked you, do you wish for me to bring your things to one of the guest rooms, or did you want to just stay in my room...with me." I asked this as matter of fact as I could, I know where I wanted her to sleep, having her close being able to breath in her scent of redwood was such a comfort to me, and I needed that tonight.

Looking a little confused Rachel looked up at me "Oh, I hadn't given it any thought, I just figured I would stay in your room, but if you like I can go to a guest room, and give you your privacy."

Okay so that sounded like she thought she would stay in my room, but damn now she is thinking a guest room may not be bad. Great.

"I would love it if you would stay in my room, but if you decide you would be more comfortable somewhere else just tell me."

"Okay." Rachel stood up then and walked over towards me.

I quickly finished my drink and put my hand on the small of her back to usher her towards my room. As we entered my room she glanced and saw her bags in the corner. Yes I had assumed that should would just stay in here with me.

"Here you go ahead and get ready for bed, I will go log off my laptop and get things put away and will be back in a few minutes. As you know the bathroom is there." I said pointing towards the bathroom. "If you need anything just let me know."

"OK, thank you."

I went back out and logged off, Quen was right I am exhausted, today has been a roller coaster, so much has happened today.

I brought my computer to my private office, and spent a few minutes tidying up, I wanted give Rachel a few moments to get ready for bed and have some privacy. I sat at my desk to reflect on my day. When I finally decided that I would not marry Ellasbeth I was excited that maybe Rachel and I could make it work, but I have to admit I was a little saddened at the thought of not having anymore children, or a son.

As tough as things will be I am thrilled to have children with her no matter what they are, elf, demon, some mix, all I care is they are our children we made together. Who ever would have thought our one night together would completely change our world. And now she is her staying with me.

I want her to move in, but I know it is too soon, Rachel seems to scare easy when it comes to commitment and relationships. Move in, who am I fooling I want her as my wife, forever mine, anything less would break my heart.

God the thought of Rachel back in my room getting undressed was enough to drive me mad. Get a hold of yourself Trenton, just because she is here does not mean she would appreciate you pouncing on her every second you get a chance. Every time we have been intimate it has been in the heat of the moment, but now she is getting ready for bed and it has been a long tiring day.

I couldn't help but remember our conversation earlier she's my "girlfriend". What does that even mean, I've never really had a girlfriend. I had to schedule dates and negotiate sex from Ellasbeth only to be constantly turned down, is that what having a girlfriend is like. I don't think I could take being turned down by Rachel tonight. I will be happy to settle for sharing a bed with Rachel, just having her near and being able to breath in her scent will be enough for tonight.

I don't want her thinking that I only want her here for sex. Last thing I want to do is scare her away.

I went checking on the sliding doors to the balcony and windows making sure everything was locked tight, then headed to my room.

I knock lightly "Can I come in?"

"Yes."

I opened the door and Rachel was standing near the TV looking at some CDs. She was wearing my silk pajama top I had left sitting on my dresser and had planned to wear tonight, and she took my breath away. She left the top two buttons undone, and the top just came to the top of her thigh. If she moved just right I would probably be able to see her panties. I could feel myself stiffen a little at the thought of her bending over to pick something up a giving me a glimpse of her backside.

I walked in and went to my dresser and grabbed the bottoms. She looked at me then, "What is this?" She held what looked to be a DVD in her hands, and then I realized what it was, I tried to make my face go all blank businessman, but I think she may have caught a different expression. Shit I can feel my ears going red.

It was my copy from my media team of my last major speech when Rachel showed up the size of a pixy then transformed to her normal size to give me back my Elven statue, yes she was very naked that day, and my copy from my media team did not add all those annoying black bars. I will not admit to watching it on occasion.

"Ah I think it maybe one of my speeches. My media team always gives me a copy. I like to critic myself, try to give myself pointers for my next speeches." Not that my explanation sounded much better. I either admit to being a pervert that watches her naked body on my TV, or nerdy businessman, that would sit and watch his own speeches.

"Oh, ...yeah but you only have the one, and you watch this in your bedroom? I guess your speeches would be able to help you sleep on a sleepless night." She went to put it down.

"You have no idea just how well they help me sometimes." I couldn't help keep the grin off my face as I walked with my back to her toward the bathroom.

"Wait that date is familiar, oh my god, Trent is that the speech where I, oh my god." Her face got bright red.

I turned to say something, come on think, say something anything, what is wrong with me I am usually so good at talking my way out of things.

I let out a sigh "What can I say that was one of my more inspiring speeches."

I turned went into the bathroom and closed the door.

I took my time, I am never going to hear the end of it, that day I could not believe what she had done, yet she needed my assistance. I can remember the feeling that these people should not see her like this, and how I myself could not take my eyes off of her. A naked woman showing up at your speech, no wonder I was never re-elected. So yes I have watched the DVD a few times, of course I had no interest in my speech. I told my media team to keep no copies and made them give me their original.

She was beautiful, and I just couldn't help myself.

I finally came out of the bathroom and Rachel was sitting in bed with the TV on, please don't have that DVD in Please don't have that DVD in.

Good it was the TV, not the DVD. It was back on the shelf. Rachel looked at me "Trent" was all she got out.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said my ears on fire.

"Ok, for now." She turned the TV off and handed me the remote. I place the remote on the side table pulled back the blanket and got in. I turned the light off and laid there trying to focus on sleep.

I lay here and lay here trying to fall asleep, I could faintly smell Rachel next to me, sharing my bed. It was killing me I just wanted to reach over and, my god just because she is willing to share your bed doesn't mean I could just expect sex from her every time we are alone. I mean I don't know what terms she is okay with us having sex, with Ellasbeth it was usually once a month, but of course now realizing it was just during her fertile time of the month.

But Rachel was not like Ellasbeth, goddess she was nothing at all like Ellasbeth. Rachel had seemed to enjoy being with me, goddess she even had me in her mouth, it had felt amazing, and every time I touched her between her legs goddess she was always so wet and ready.

Great so I cannot sleep and now I'm getting an erection. Now I'm really never going to get to sleep.

Jenks was right I am acting like some horny teenager.

I rolled over on my side, trying not to move to much and disturb Rachel. I heard a little sigh and felt a little movement from the other side of the bed.

Great I am keeping her up. I slowly lifted the covers off of me and sat up.

"What's wrong." Rachel said.

"Nothing I am just having trouble sleeping, I'm going to get up for a few so I don't disturb you."

Rachel sat up then to. "It's OK you don't need to leave its your bed. You aren't disturbing me. What are you thinking about that is keeping you up, I know I have a thousand thoughts running through my mind. Do you want to talk?"

Yeah, I thought to myself, a thousand thoughts, but probably none of them involve jumping across the bed and ripping the clothes off the person next you.

"No, really I should go. I'll be back shortly."

"Hey I have an idea, we can always put your speech on, maybe that will help you fall asleep?" Rachel said laughing.

Luckily it was pretty dark in here so Rachel could not see how red my ears were at that.

"Are you kidding that is the most exciting speech I have on file."

We both chuckled at that, then I felt her hand on my arm. I must have really been distracted, when did she move close enough to touch me.

"Trent, its OK, we've both had a really crazy day" This time I felt her move closer and she put one hand on my shoulder giving a little rub and then wrapped her arms around me from behind, one going across my chest and the other low on my waist. The hand lower on my waist anciently brushed across my erection.

I stiffened.

"Oh." and Rachel pulled away.

"I'm sorry" she sounded a little embarrassed.

"Uhh, is that why your leaving? God I'm sorry. I-I...I guess, I'm confused. I thought you wanted to share your bed with me, oh god." Rachel started to get out of the bed.

"No, what?" I stammered. Great now she's upset. This is similar to the reaction he would have gotten from Ellasbeth, except she would have been more angry.

The light on Rachel's side goes on.

"Look Rachel I'm sorry, I don't mean to make it just about sex, I just couldn't help it. I mean my goddess your laying here next to me, in my pajama top looking amazing and then well I just couldn't help it. I do want to share my bed with you, I like your being here with me."

I was standing at this point on the other side of the bed.

Rachel had a confused look on her face with her brows furrowed.

"Wait so what?" She sat on the bed but facing me thinking intently. "So you want me here with you?"

"Of course or I wouldn't have asked you to stay, or I would have just put you in one of the guest rooms to begin with. I like your sleeping here with me."

Rachel looked up at me still confused "Then why are you leaving?"

I looked down at the floor then, of course I could clearly see I was still fully erect, this uncomfortable conversation did nothing to help kill it. What is wrong with me?

"I couldn't sleep." I said looking back up as I sit on the edge of the bed with my upper body turned towards her.

"Well yeah I could see why. But I guess I still don't understand."

"I don't know, I guess I was not going to just assume you were OK with me asking for sex from you when ever I got... the urge. I mean we hadn't really talked about what to expect. See, you laugh at my marriage contract, but at least it gave clear details on what to expect, and when."

"What to expect, I still don't get it. We talked about being a couple, and couples have sex when they get the "urge" to. Here I thought something changed and you didn't want me here or god, didn't want me at all and that is why you were leaving."

Trent let out a soft little laugh then "Goddess no, of course I want you. I just, well in my previous relationship it didn't work like that. If I had any urges, well then too bad for me. You and I never talked about any schedule or anything so I was not going to assume you were OK for me to..."

I looked at Rachel then and she had an amused look on her face. "Great now you're laughing at me." I looked away feeling my ears redden even more.

"No." but her grin grew as she said. "Look I can't follow a schedule, at least not for sex, god you Elves are strange. If I feel like it then I'm gonna let you know, and god if you get the "Urge" then you let me know. God there is nothing worse than wasting a perfectly good hard on."

I could feel my ears burn even hotter from that. Rachel's face looked a little flushed too.

Rachel got up and pulled the covers back down on her side and said "Can we get back to bed now? I think I might be able to think of a way to help get you to sleep." She said while reaching to turn the light off.

I got back into bed and adjusted the covers. I was still somewhat erect, but all the confusion and embarrassment seemed to help calm it down a bit. That is until I felt Rachel slide closer.

Since Rachel put on my pajama top I only had the bottoms on, I debated putting on a t-shirt but decided against it.

Rachel began by sliding her hand up my stomach and chest and inched still closer, so I turned slightly to meet her mouth with mine. There was a slight brush of lips, then she pressed harder and I felt her tongue. I opened my mouth and we moved our lips and tongues together. Her hands rubbed and glided all over my arms and back.

We were both letting out soft moans.

I had one hand on her waist and moved it lower toward her thigh, my pajama top had ridden up exposing her full thigh. I grabbed her leg to pull it up over my thigh and cupped her ass. As my hand caressed her ass I realized she was not wearing any underwear and I let out another groan of pleasure. I was now fully erect and throbbing with her pressed against me.

She slid one hand down between us to rub me, that didn't last long before she reached inside to touch me skin on skin. "Mmmm, oh goddess." I moaned. Oh goddess I felt like I would explode from her touch.

Tonight she took control. Rachel pushed me to lay on my back to straddled me. She kissed me on the mouth then moved to my neck and ear. Oh goddess she drove me nuts nibbling on my ear. Rachel moved down my body kissing and licking her way down, she pulled my pajama bottoms off and moved to straddle me.

Rachel took my length in her hands and positioned me to where she wanted me and slid herself down on me. This drew a deep moan from me. Oh the feel of her wrapped around me tightly. She felt amazing, it felt like we were made for each other.

Rachel continued her movement pushing me deeper and deeper with each downward motion, until I could feel myself buried as deep inside her as I could get.

Rachel continued riding on top of me using more and more force. I brought my hands up to massage her breasts and tease her nipples.

This brought additional groaning noises from Rachel.

She was beautiful with her fiery red hair framing her face. She had a look of concentration as she continued moving and grinding against me.

We finally both exploded, my muscles lost all control and my body felt slack. She just laid on top of me for a long time afterwards.

Being with Rachel was amazing.

"And you wanted to leave so I could sleep. What a foolish elf."

"Yeah, yeah" I said giving her ass a gentle squeeze. She let out a little yelp and giggled.

She giggled again. "Just don't you ever let me catch you walking away from me with a hard on again Mr. Kalamack, or I will have to punish you."

"hhmmm is that a promise?"

Rachel tucked her head into my chest and neck and took a deep breath and let out a long sigh.

"Yes it is."

My face was buried in her hair, and I couldn't help but breath her scent in.

Never have to beg for sex again, hmmm this could be a very, very good thing indeed.

We both finally drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Why am I at Dali's, Al gave me the night off? Where is Al, he usually doesn't let me venture off on my own too much.

Just then I realized Newt was sitting across from me.

"Well little Demoness, you've been a very, very bad little Demon, haven't you?"

"What have I done now?" I said wondering if Al had opened his big mouth.

"Oh yes, I know all your little secrets you naughty little Demoness. You know that this will give you great power. Is that why you have become impregnated? Are you looking to destroy us?"

"Why would I do that Newt, I still have much to learn from all of you, and I just helped save the Ever-After and all its magic." I couldn't help but look around to see if any others heard our conversation. The last thing I wanted was everyone to know what has happened.

A few others were glancing our way and starting to whisper, more and more were appearing whispering to each other. Newt just sat with a grin on her face.

"No, no this is not going to happen, you can't have them, they are mine, you can't have them!" I was shouting now trying to stand up, but being held back by something, by someone.

"Rachel, Rachel! Wake up."

I awoke dripping with sweat, the light of early morning dimly lighting the room. The room seemed familiar, but I was not in my church, I began to panic. "Where..."

"Rachel!" again someone was saying my name, a male voice, a familiar voice.

"Rachel, its OK you were dreaming again, your here in my room." Was being said I as was wrapped in some males arms.

I tried to relax and took a deep breath and could only smell a pleasant mix of wine and cinnamon. Trent, I was here with Trent. I was dreaming, Newt and the other demons wanted something from me, what did they want? The thought of children came to mind, children? Oh, yes children my children, my children with Trent, but Newt could not know of them yet, could she? It was just a dream, wasn't it?

I began sobbing into Trent's neck. He held me tight stroking my hair. "Its ok Rachel it was only a dream, no one will take our children away from us, its OK." He cooed in his soft sing song voice. It was so sweet, so gentle I almost believed him.

Finally once I had my emotions under control I pulled away. "What time is it?"

Trent sat there with a serious look, looking deep into my eyes trying to read me.

"It is almost 8:00 AM. I've been up for a while, but came to check on you."

"God I'm never up this early."

"Maybe not, but you did go to bed rather early last night, it was a long day."

"When you are ready Maggie has been fussing all morning to have a breakfast fit for a king on hand. Take your time, do you need anything, or want me to stay while you get yourself together."

"No, I'll be out in a few, let me just get myself up."

Trent stood, and I got out of bed, he gave me another concerned glance and walked out of the room.

I got a robe and went to the bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth and ran my fingers through my hair.

I went to the dinning room to be greeted by Trent, both girls and Quen. "Here sit" I took a seat next to Trent after giving the girls each a big kiss on the cheek.

Maggie came out quickly than. "okay, no eggs for you, but you need your protein, so in addition to the waffles, I made bacon, ham and sausage, didn't know which you preferred."

A minute ago I was famished, but then actually hearing someone talk of food and my stomach turned. Maggie must have seen something on my face.

"Oh dear, first I brought you your tea. Now I know you are not a tea drinker, but I learned this from a wise old Elf, this tea has no caffeine, and will help you with your morning sickness. You will drink this every morning before I bring out breakfast. And here are your prenatal vitamins, I assumed you had not started with these yet, since the news is so fresh."

She placed it all in front of me, then turned to go back to the kitchen. "I will be back shortly with food."

"Thank you Maggie." I yelled after her, just not used to someone catering to me like this.

"I hope you were not all waiting for me to eat breakfast." I said looking up.

"No, we all were running a little late this morning." Trent said between sipping his tea.

Just then I heard the door at the top of the stairs open, and along came the freakishly tall Elf. Great.

Jonathan came down and sat across Quen.

"It's nice to have everyone here for breakfast again, its been awhile." Trent said.

Jonathan started "Good morning Sa'han, Quen, girls, Rachel." He quickly glanced my way.

"Sa'han, I just came back from the labs, and it is clear there was some strand of Elven DNA woven into Rachel's around the time in question. How someone could have survived a change like that I will never know."

"Do we know yet where the DNA was duplicated from yet?" Trent asked.

"No, but it does not look like it was from the Kalamack line, we are checking it against your mothers line now, but it looks like that will not be a match either. Do you want us to proceed testing further?" Jonathan asked.

"Good, good. that was my main concern, but yes I would like to continue."

"Sa'han that could take many resources if we do not find a match quickly." Jonathan pointed out.

"Lets spend some time on it then we can determine if we need to terminate our search."

I was sitting right here and they were having a conversation about me and did not even act like I was here.

Trent look over at me. "It is good news, I was worried that my father had somehow used my families DNA to help mutate yours, but that does not seem to be the case.."

"Oh." I didn't know what to say, I was horrified what Trent's father did to me, after saving my life he could have easily killed me. I just sipped my tea. Hey this tea really seemed to work.

After sipping his tea, Trent looked at me again. "I know I mentioned the board meeting Wednesday evening."

"Yes, I need to go shopping." I said with a grin.

"Yes, but I also need to have a presentation ready for our project. I will take care of it, I do not want you to have to worry about it, but there will be follow up questions, so please be familiar with the goals and objectives that were outlined within the contract. They may try to challenge us a little, ultimately it is my decision, but in truth if they were strongly opposed any investor could pull out."

No, this was not what I expected. Great now I have to do home work. Everyone must have seen the thoughts on my face.

Jonathan spoke up "Sa'han, I have worked with you while you had the draft worked out, I can field most of the questions, last thing we want..."

Was Jonathan offering to help, or did he think I couldn't handle it? "I can field my own questions!"

Jonahtan looked at me with an amused expression. "Ms. Morgan with all due respect, you have had little time to review the details, you are not used to the workings of our meetings, they will try to trip you up if they sense weakness. I handle these situations for Trenton all the time. Look my feelings for you have nothing to do with my offer one way or the other, my goal is to keep Kalamack industries and all of its ventures running smooth, regardless whom I have to work with."

I thought about it for a minute. "Okay, well then maybe we can have a system worked out where if I think I am out of my realm, I will pass to you, something subtle. I can not have all questions addressed to me fielded to others, I will never get any respect that way." God what in the turn did I get myself into?

Everyone's eyes were on me, I tried acting like it was no big deal, while screaming inside that I was out of my mind.

Trent spoke up. "That's my girl, see no problem."

"Whoo, whoo, that's my girl..." Who does he think he is, really that's his girl, what the, wait should I be angry with that, shit I would have been a couple of days ago, but I guess now things have changed. I still felt irritated, but said no more.

Trent let out a sigh and just said "It is just an expression, not meant to insult anyone."

Quen had a grin "Nice to see somethings never change." I just glared at him and he laughed harder.

"As I was saying I've seen Rachel handle media before and she is thoughtful when speaking, I have every bit of confidence in her abilities, but Jonathan if the two of you can work something out for any questions Rachel feels she cannot handle that would be ideal. Thank you both for your willingness to work together on this."

Jonathan and I both glanced at each other, great, just what we always wanted.

"Sa'han another issue, Ryan Cormel has requested his attendance."

"Mr. Cormel never wants to attend. Did he say why?"

"Just that he is curious about our new projects."

"Great, and I bet that has something to do with us being followed." I stated not realizing all were listening to me intently.

Tent turned to Quen. "We will need to step up security for the evening."

Turning back to me "Rachel have you give any thought to your security? I know it is short notice to secure a team. Are you considering Jenks for your head security?"

Probably looking a bit surprised. "I hadn't really given it much thought. Jenks would be the best choice for me, but I am not sure he can dedicate enough time, he still helps Ivy from time to time on runs."

I thought some more. "And I think everyone should be armed with splat guns loaded with sleepy time charms. It couldn't hurt."

Quen sat forward in his chair than. "Rachel each of my men are well trained and a splat gun it like a toy to them."

"Look then humor me, at least it gives them another option, my splat gun has kept me alive many times over the years."

"I will think about it." then turning back to Trent. "Mrs. Withon called and she and her husband will be accompanying Ellasbeth Wednesday evening. Mrs. Withon seemed OK with the latest developments, but she said her husband is not happy."

Trent sighed. "Ellasbeth should have handled that. She still has trouble standing up to him. She is after all a daddy's girl."

Trent looked at me thoughtfully, "Rachel I will need to call Ellasbeth today. I need to find out her fathers plans, and confirm where we stand, I think her father is just over reacting, but I need to make sure he will not be a problem."

"Yeah, that's fine, do what you need to." I said sipping my tea.

Trent was still watching, as if waiting for a change in my expression. "Do you want to sit in my office while I talk with her?"

"What for, I already know more than I want to about your strange relationship, if something comes up I need to know, then just tell me. I have some calls of my own to make this afternoon to Jenks and Ivy, not to mention my Mom." Yes, Trent still wanted to try to visit my mother this coming weekend.

Breakfast was quiet. When we were finished Quen spoke up then. "I have found a spell that uses wild magic that should be able to confirm if Trent is the father of your babies, you just need to let me know when you guys are ready."

Trent stood. "Let's go."

Great, I am nervous, I am not sure why, but I am. I know I have not been with anyone else, but what if there is a mistake?

I quickly got dressed then we went to one of the rooms where Quen did some occasional spelling. He had some mixture made up, so symbols drawn and candles set up.

"Now this is the only spell I could find, and well, this was partly used to help not only determine the father of an unborn child, but also punish the mother a bit if she was lying about whom the father was."

This did not sound good at all to me. "Punish, like how?"

"Let me explain how it works first and then you decide if you want to go through with the test. The mother, in this case Rachel would lay in the middle of the symbols drawn, I would light a series of candles, draw some symbols on you stomach with Trent's blood or the presumed father." Quen hesitated. "If the blood is the fathers then the mother would feel a tickle and this white candle would light. If the blood was other than the actual fathers there would be pain, nothing that would do damage, but it would hurt, and then the black candle would light."

Quen walked back over to me then. "So do you want to carry through with the test? If for whatever reason the Wild Magic does not recognize you, I am not sure how the test will react."

I took a deep breath. "OK."

Trent stepped forward than. "Rachel are you sure, we can put this off and continue to look for another spell."

"No, I want to get this over with, and you know as well as I do that Wild magic recognizes me."

"OK, Trenton, which hand?" Trent held his hand out and Quen took a knife and made a cut. Trent's eyes met mine and tightened a little as Quen made the incision. The blood dripped slowly into a bowl, then when Quen felt he had enough he handed Trent a towel.

"Ok, Rachel you need to lay here." He pointed in the middle of the symbols. "With your head near this candle. Quen glanced at the text again. "I will need you to pull your shirt up a bit and if you unbutton your pants and just pull them down a tiny bit it should be enough."

I unbuttoned my pants and laid down. I pulled them down a tiny bit just showing the tops of my panties. I then pulled my shirt up exposing most of my stomach.

Quen came over and lit some of the candles, then started drawing some symbols on me while chanting some unfamiliar words.

It was the oddest feeling him writing on my body with blood. Quen suddenly stopped and chanted a couple more words and sat silent waiting. We waited some more which seemed like minutes, then another candle flickered to life. "That candle means the spell is working."

I had a strange feeling in my belly like butterflies. Suddenly all the candles flickered out, and I caught m breath.

We all waited what seemed like an eternity. I kept glancing between the two candles. Finally a flame flickered to life on the white candle,.

"OK, well we have our answer." I finally took a deep breath I didn't realize I was holding. Trent came and dropped to his knees beside me and pulled me into a hug. "See I knew without a doubt these are my babies." Then he pulled away and gave me a lingering kiss.

I could see Quen had a pleased look on his face, and Jonathan's face went blank as he looked away from us.

After all the excitement Trent was going to go to the labs to check on my DNA research so I decided to head back up to make some calls.

I had trouble deciding which call I wanted to get out of the way first.

So I called Ivy to fill her in and then Jenks. It was settled Jenks was going to lead my security team, Jamoke was going to also work for my security, now we just needed a couple more to fill the team, I had no clue where to begin. Jenks said he would do a little research and let me know if he found someone worth interviewing.

Now to call my Mom, I almost put it off, but since Trent wasn't back yet I figured I needed to get it over with.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Good maybe I would have to leave a message or try back later.

"Hello!"

Damn. "Hi Mom its Rachel."

"Oh how are you dear, I haven't heard from you in so long. That Trenton has kept you busy with work huh?"

"He was until Quen got back a couple weeks ago, then this past week I was helping the FIB out, so I've managed to stay busy. Look Mom the reason I called, well I was thinking about coming out for a visit."

"Oh that would be wonderful Rachel!"

"Maybe this next coming weekend, I could take a long weekend and fly out on Friday, that is if its good for you and nothing with the FIB comes up before then."

"That would be perfect, Donald will be around then as well." Great I get to see my birth father.

"Is everything ok Rachel, I mean I am glad to have you visit, but it is not like you to suddenly fly all the way out here like that."

"Everything is good Mom, great actually, just want to get caught up. Umm.."

"What is it dear?"

"Well, I will most likely not be traveling alone."

"Oh, are you bringing a boyfriend home?" My mother shrieked.

"Ah, yeah I have someone I would like to bring home."

"Who is it, do I know them, what do they do for a living?"

"Mom, lets just come in next week and you can get all the details, ok."

"Oh okay dear, oh I can't wait."

"Alright, I will see you then."

"See you then, love you bye."

"Love you to Mom, bye."


	15. Chapter 15

Over the next few days Jonathan and I worked over some of the details of my project and I have to say I can almost see why Trent keeps him around. Almost!

It was Wednesday evening and time to get ready I opted to shower and get ready in Ellasbeth's old room, since every time Trent or I showered it always turned into sex, which as a whole wasn't bad, but we really needed to get ready.

God a shower, bed time, morning when we woke up or pretty much any time we were alone turned into sex, is that all there is between us? We did get along pretty well most of the time, but we also still irritated each other on occasion, I hope I am just not setting myself up to get hurt again.

Quen and Jenks went ahead to secure the location where Trent holds all these meetings, and Jamoke and a couple other members of the security along with Jonathan would accompany Trent and I.

Ivy would be there most likely, but because she would be attending with Ryan. She would be of little help should something come up. I was nervous about the night in general, I just did not have a good feeling.

I was just about ready, I left my hair down, the hell with it, without Jenks kids to help me sometimes I am just at a loss. The wonderful shampoo Trent got me did help with the frizz a lot actually, but my hair still had a mind of its own.

I had gone shopping earlier in the week with Jenks and Ivy. Trent preferred I wear a skirt for the meeting, I didn't really understand why, something about a suit to show I had power, but a skirt to remind everyone I was a woman and had a sensitive side, since I would be dealing with kids and education. Whatever!

I choose a couple skirt suits and one with pants, it was really hard, Trent sent me to a couple of places he shops and they were very pricey, but he had everything put on his tab.

He had glanced at my choices, but didn't really take to close a look, except for the brand name.

Every skirt suit I tried on was to confining, I have to be able to move, and possibly run at all times. I finally found this one cut in particular that went almost to the knees so had the appearance of conservative, but then had long slits on either side of the legs, so this allowed almost the proper amount of movement, should I need to run or take a defensive stance if there should be trouble.

The suit I choose for tonight was a really dark charcoal and I bought a deep green silky top for under the jacket. I had a couple more minutes so I added just a tiny touch of make up. Trying for a little sophistication.

I left the room to find Trent in the main living area waiting. He looked at his watch then back at me. "Not bad we have two minutes before we need to leave."

Then he eyed me, with a rather pleased look, until he noticed the slit on one side of my skirt. OK so to say it went high was an under statement, the slits were very high, which is the only way to allow movement, I could tell by his look I was going to have to explain this to him all over again.

I started to put the very high, expensive new boots that just barely looked dressy enough for a suit.

And tried to not blush when I realized just how much leg I showed while putting them on.

"Rachel boots? I though you would wear dress shoes, maybe with a heel."

"Dress shoes would not save the skin on my legs should I have to hit the pavement."

Looking a little irritated. "Rachel you are not working tonight, or well not working a run tonight, you should be dressed more appropriate. Your suit is beautiful, but shows a little more leg than appropriate, don't you think? I mean I do really like it, but..." He trailed off with a lift to the corner of his mouth n a half grin.

"Look Trent when it comes to my ability to act quickly I do not compromise, you wanted a skirt, so this is it. I can hide charms in a holster inside my boot, my splat gun fits perfectly at the small of my back with the way the jacket ruffles out a little in back, I picked this suit for a night like tonight where I do not know what to expect and have to be ready for anything. The slits will allow me enough movement to run or crouch in a defensive stance if I need to."

Jonathan and Jamoke just stood off to the side watching our exchange.

"Fine." Trent finally says

"Good. Now are we ready?" I said standing up.

Trent took my arm and we went to the garage.

We arrived 40 minutes ahead of the meeting time. I was told so we could get settled.

Shortly after the Withon's arrived. Great just the family I wanted to see.

The meeting room was rather large. We all stood near the door waiting for their entrance. I didn't know how it was going to be seeing Ellasbeth.

They walked in all dressed perfectly. Even with an expensive suit I still felt under dressed. Hey I would just have to get used to it, I had to dress like my life depended on it, because most nights it did.

Trent was making small talk with Ellasbeth and her mother, her father didn't look happy about something. Hmmm maybe Trent breaking it off for good with his daughter.

"Trenton maybe later when you have a moment we can discuss a few things." Mr. Withon said to Trent.

"Why of course Mr. Withon. Have you all met Rachel Morgan, she joined our team recently to work on one of the newer project."

Mrs. Withon shook my hand, with not too strong a grip, "Why yes I remember Rachel from the wedding."

Ellasbeth shook my hand much more firm, like she had something to prove, but her expression was almost pleasant. "Good to see you again Rachel. We must get caught up."

Get caught up, were we ever friends?

Finally Daddy dearest, "Why hello Ms. Morgan, I've heard so much about you." He took my hand in his but brought it to his mouth to kiss instead of a shake.

"You will have to give me your card, I come to town for business from time to time."

"Ah, do you find yourself in the need for a runner?"

"No, but I do need to be escorted from time to time." He said with a grin eyeing me up and down.

Mrs. Withon had just stepped away and was getting settled.

"Excuse me but I am not sure exactly what you've heard, but I can assure you, that what you are looking for is not covered within my services."

Moving a little closer, "I see, Mr. Kalamack doesn't like to share."

I glanced over and Trent and Ellasbeth were deep in conversation and they didn't seem to hear our conversation.

"This has nothing to do with sharing, I am not an escort."

"Sorry I had thought you escorted Trenton to several functions over time."

"I have but as security." My face had to show my anger, but he didn't seem to get it.

"I could use a little security from time to time to Ms. Morgan." At that point Trent picked up something from our conversation.

"Mr. Withon, here you can have a seat over there, Ellasbeth will sit over here since she is the leading Withon representative."

"Yes, thank you." He walked away to sit with his wife. Trent just glared at him and walked over to give Quen some instructions.

Ellasbeth turned to me at that point. "You will need to excuse my father." Oh so did she hear all that after all? "My father is not too pleased at Trenton and I ending our arrangement."

"I-i'm sorry..." I started not really sure what to say.

"No, there is no need to apologize, Trenton and I were being foolish letting our parents bully us. I want to say thank you Rachel."

I just stared with my mouth open, like an idiot. Ellasbeth continued. "If it was not for you, who knows what would have happened." She had a small smile on her face now, while I finally closed my mouth. "I actually have had a couple dates with an old friend, I think something could come of it."

"Oh, that's great." I said and really meant it. She had been horrible to Trent, but if her happiness meant leaving him alone, or treating him with some respect then I couldn't complain.

Out of no where she pulled me into a quick hug, and again surprised me.

"Thank you Rachel." And she walked away to take her place. Jenks flew over then, "What in Disney's hell was that?" "Apparently Ellasbeth is dating and happy." I said still shocked.

"Cormel just pulled up."

"Is Ivy with him?" I asked.

"Yes, and one other living vampire."

A few others arrived and the room was becoming pretty full. Great and they would be questioning me soon enough.

We all took our places. Jonathan was next to Trent and I was next to Jonathan, the thought was to separate us so the group would see me as my own person and not an extension of Trent. Not sure if it will help, but I wasn't going to argue the point.

Trent went on and on about all sorts of business that had nothing to do with me. He had a few new projects Kalamack Industires has been working on, apparently I was only one of them. Most everything he said everyone agreed on. I guess he is right, these people hang on his every word like zombies, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

My turn was up.

Trent started off giving a brief overview.

"This is a nonprofit project to put in place an affordable school for the Elven and Witch community that will help the children that are gifted with magical ability to flourish. Rachel Morgan is new to the team and will be heading up the project with the temporary assistance of Jonathan until she is able to fill the position with a suitable candidate. You all have gotten the written proposal ahead of time to review any questions or objections?"

Trent glanced at the room.

There were several hands that went up to get his attention. Great, just my luck.

Trent pointed to one of the men close by.

"Why is this school for Elves and Witches, why not just Elves?"

Jonathan went to speak, but I placed my hand gently on his arm.

I cleared my throat and began. "There are a few reasons for this. Elves and Witches do overlap with their abilities especially with ley lines, It will also help bring awareness to each race, as well as help them learn some of each types of magic. Obviously Elves will be stronger at some magic and Witches at other magic, but as time progresses each race needs to understand the other and their abilities."

I took a breath and let everyone digest what I said, then continued. "Also as it stands now not all Elven families will want to send the children away to school, and there are only so many Elven children, so without integrating Witches the school would not be able to thrive, there just wouldn't be enough to attend."

I saw a couple nodding heads and felt I had addressed the question to their liking. I glanced at Jonathan and he gave me a small nod I almost didn't see.

Trent pointed to, great Ellasbeths father. "So we understand the need to extend the invitation to witches, but why are we willing to put a Witch in charge of the project. Witches know nothing about wild magic, and isn't that what the Elven children are lacking?"

Great was he trying to get back for me turning him down.

Again I took this question. "I agree to your comment.." I trailed. Leaving him with a pleased look and a couple gasps. Jonathan lowered his eyes a little.

"Whoever leads this project needs to be universal which is very difficult to find..."

Mr. Withon cut me off to further his point. "Yes but why not someone who can do Wild Magic and can find help with the other magics, since Elves are our primary focus."

Ellasbeth looked pissed. "Father I am the representative for the family, you are speaking out of turn."

Someone else butted in, "But he's right, why not someone in charge that can do wild magic."

I held a hand up, as Jonathan was about to speak. "As I was saying, it is very hard, actually almost impossible to find someone who has vast knowledge of multiple forms of magic, but that is exactly part of why I believe I was chosen for the project. I have a rather large portfolio. I can do ley line magic, earth magic, I can kindle demon magic, and wild magic also recognizes me. I admit wild magic is not my strongest suit as of yet, but I have all that I need at my disposal to learn wild magic in depth."

I took a breath and continued "Also I am really just leading the project, I am not a teacher, but will oversee the program, make sure that all aspects are covered."

"Only Elves can do wild magic!" Someone shouted.

Ellasbeth spoke then "Rachel was involved with Lucy's rescue, I was not involved, but I know she reinvoked some Elven artifacts in order to save my daughter, I fully believe she is capable of what she says. The Withon's stand by her project."

There was some mumbling at that. Ellasbeth's father look irate.

Trent hesitantly point to Cormel, who I still didn't understand what his involvement was.

"This is all well and good, but how does this help your Vampire supporters."

This I did not have an answer to.

Jonathan spoke then. "This is a school for those with magical abilities, should there be any Vampires with any magical abilities they would be welcome, but to our knowledge none exist."

"I don't think the vampires can support this project, as of late we seem to get nothing out of our involvement, we have our own project we seem to be going nowhere with." Cormel said glaring at me.

That was what this was about, he wanted me to learn how to save Ivy's and other Vampires souls. Damn it, I just didn't think it was possible. But I spoke up anyways.

"I realize that initially this does not benefit Vampire's, but with all the magic users and teachers working with these children it will allow us to research text that have long been forgotten, and we expect there will be things that are uncovered to help all inderlander races' including Vampires and Weres. At this point first we need to get the project up and running. I will be part of the team looking into some of the magic and texts thought to be dead, this will allow us to all grow into our powers."

Ryan sat back thoughtful, I think getting my meaning that this would be the ultimate resource, that if there were any chance to find a way to save a soul this would be it. At least I hoped that was where his thoughts were.

"I will take that into consideration and not pull the vampire investments as of yet."

Trent went to speak "Any ot.." and there was a commotion near the door. A few loud sounds and the door burst open. I could see a guard from where I sat and he was down, In walked the living vampire that last I knew was in a holding cell. Ryan grabbed Ivy moving to the side out of the way.

I stood quickly and saw no room really to move since our chairs were almost against the wall I had Jonathan and Trent on one side of me and a couple other board members on the other side, no one moving out of my way, so I sat on the table and flung my legs over probably flashing more than half the room.

I quickly landed on my feet and had my splat gun in my hand.

Along with the vampire there was another living Vampire and a woman, After a couple of seconds I was pretty sure she was a witch, I tapped a line filling my chi and felt her do the same.

Quen was in the room and the living Vampire that I was not familiar with yet went after him, he threw a blast of energy after him just missing because of the Vampire's speed, this slight distraction was all the other living vampire needed and he lunged at me. I heard Ivy yell "Rachel!"

He knocked me down and I let him get me on my back so I could use my legs to catch him in the chest and throw him over me. Again flashing the room. He landed and got right back up running back to me, my splat gun wouldn't be quick enough to hit him.

I let him come for me as I got into a crouch position, and thought I need to learn to control what I did to him last time. As he grabbed for me I let him, and grabbed him back pushing as much ley line energy as I could into him. This time he didn't fall away because I held on tight, until I felt him go slack and then I let him fall to the floor passed out cold.

Quen and a couple other security members seemed to be handling the other living vampire. I saw the witch start to move in then. I put up a bubble, the largest I probably ever have It covered Everyone at the table, including Ellasbeth, her parents were outside the bubble cowering in the corner.

Great now we are in a protective bubble but the Withon's were not and neither is Quen. "Trent can you get a circle up?"

"Rachel I didn't bring my chalk. I... didn't think I would need it."

I reached into my boot and pulled some chalk out and tossed it to him. "Get a circle as big as you can to keep all these people it in, but not too big you can't hold it. I have to get out."

Trent moved to come towards me "Rachel you can't leave the protection, you can't." I know his thoughts were on the babies, our babies, but I had to do something.

"It will be fine, snap out of it, this is what our life is like now, get used to it."

Mumbling he started working on the circle. I think the Witch got the idea I was going to come after her, so she put up her own circle, while doing this Jamoke was flying a little too close and got trapped in her circle.

"Well, well look what I have here, a little pixy."

The only thing I could hope would save him is if she tried to throw a curse or charm at him made by herself and it missed him she would knock her bubble down, at this point our security was still standing and just waiting for her to screw up.

Trent got his circle in place so I walked with a sway to my hips to say I am in charge now. My circle fell as I walked through it. I glanced at Ivy whose eyes were full black and she looked terrified and Ryan held her back from helping at all.

I know I looked confident, but I was rambling on and on in my head trying to figure out my next steps, I felt powerful and full of energy, but what can I do, she is in her protective bubble.

I took Tom's circle once, I believe by accident, when I tried to take another circle it burned like hell, and I was not successful, but Newt did it all the time with ease. Was Newt special because she is powerful, or was it because she is female, a Demoness? I am a Demoness, am I still coming into my powers? Is it the pregnancy that has added to my powers?

In my head something was screaming try it, try it!

I walked up to that witches circle, she glanced up at Jamoke then back to me. "There is nothing you can do until I make a move, you Rachel Morgan think you are so powerful. What I can't understand is how someone hasn't put you out of your misery yet." I could see the energy flowing from her making her hair float from the static.

I took a step closer and could feel the energy from her bubble. I reached up with both hands, then placed them on her bubble.

She had a questioning look, but then not only did her bubble fall, but the energy from her bubble was absorbed and all the energy she had flowing around her was absorbed, by me. It burned a little and made me gasp when all the power and energy hit me.

Then I opened my eyes and saw the look of terror on her face, she began to back away with her hands up in front of her. "No, no, you shouldn't be able to do that.

That gave the security team all the time they needed to pounce on her, and to my amazement they used the splat gun with the sleepy time potion to put her out.

Quen came over to announce to the room, "We are all clear."

Trent dropped his circle and went back to take his place at the table.

"Great, anymore questions before we end our meeting?" Trent asked as if this was business as usual. Meanwhile my heart was in my throat, I was in shock at what I had done. Ivy, Jenks and Ryan all looked on in awe as well.

I heard "Yes Mr. Withon, what more do you have to say."

"I am sorry I ever doubted your choice Trenton, apparently I was very wrong about your Security escort." And he emphasized the word "Security".

There were a few comments I could not focus on, but was assured that everyone now approved of the project, even Cormel gave his approval.

* * *

I was left sitting at the table after the meeting. Quen was working with Cormel to decide how best to handle our new friends. Trent and Jenks went to talk with Quen and Cormel, and finally came back over.

"Rachel, Rachel? Can you hear me?" Someone was talking to me, I slowly shook my head yes.

I think I was in shock over the whole ordeal. Had I really just done what scared me the most about Newt, did I really just take someone's circle with ease? I hardly felt a twinge, never mind the burn like last time I had tried to take a circle. I finally focused and it was Trent that had been talking to me, and Jenks was hovering in front of me as well.

"I think she is in shock, we better get her home." I heard Trent say.

"Rachel, Cormel is going to handle the living Vampires and Witch with Quen, we can go now. Okay."

Again I just shook my head yes.

"Don't worry Rache, we're gonna bring you home now." This time from Jenks.

Next I remember I was in one of the big cars of Trent's, probably the limo. I heard arguing and tried to focus, it sounded like Trent and Jenks were arguing about where to bring me. Jenks of course thought I should go back to the church, because that is my home, but Trent insisted on his compound.

"Look Jenks I understand and respect your thought process on this, but my compound is safer and there is more security around for when there is trouble. You are more than welcome to stay with us to help keep an eye on her."

I glanced at the Elf and the pixy, thinking my stuff and mirror are at Trent's, I should go there.

"Trent's." I said quietly.

Jenks flew back over to me, "Are you sure Rachel?"

I shook my head yes.

"Okay, hey lay back and rest okay."

I did as I was told, which is not a good sign since I never do as I'm told.

Next thing I was floating, no I was being carried, I caught the scent of strong slightly sour wine and cinnamon and realized it was Trent carrying me and he was stressed. I buried my face into him and took a deep breath, It seemed to help calm me a little.

I felt Trent place me on the bed, he removed my boots, then sat next to me.

"Rachel," Trent said then hesitated "Do you want me to stay with you, or would you like to be alone?" I just looked at the man talking to me, Trent had his usual businessman face on, trying to keep the emotion off his face, but I remember getting a glimpse of his face once I took down the circle, Ivy and Jenks looked shocked, but Trent looked horrified, and maybe even terrified.

Shit I think he's scared of me again.

"I-i-it doesn't matter." I finally managed to say.

Trent wasn't touching me at all, the only time he did was to get me in the car and carry me inside.

"Okay, well I need to go talk with Quen for a couple of minutes, but I will be back as soon as I can."

I shook my head yes. I couldn't help but think this was a prefect excuse for him to run away from me.

I laid there taking a couple deep breaths and my head slowly began to clear a little. If the Demons found out how would they react, nothing like me being discreet.

After some time which only felt like minutes the door opened again and Trent walked over.

He sat on the bed again, with an unreadable face.

He took a deep breath and leaned over, "Come on let's get you more comfortable." He helped my sit up, and worked to get the suit jacket off of me.

"Rachel I am going to help you change, okay?"

I looked at Trent then. "Why?"

"Well, because falling asleep in a business suit is not the most comfortable, and I would like you to rest."

He got up and went to get some of the pajamas I brought. He shuffled through my stuff then glanced over his shoulder, "Well, I see your sleep wear is in par with you day wear."

I had slept in his pajama tops on the nights I've slept here so far. Hey, what's wrong with my pajamas I wondered?

"I don't see a robe, so I will get you one of mine, just do me a favor if you get up use the robe, I would rather you not walk around in these." He held up my pajamas of skimpy shorts and a little thin top up. "It would make Jonathan, Quen and all of the men on the security team uncomfortable with you walking around in this, OK."

Oh, I never thought of that, when I was at the church I didn't really care, no one cared what I was wearing.

"okay," I managed. I seemed to be getting coherent thoughts again.

Trent sat back on the bed sliding the top off of me then reach around to unbutton and unzip my skirt, I leaned forward to help assist. I laid back down and lifted up so he could slide the skirt off of me.

"Do you want, un.." Trent paused seeming a little embarrassed.

"Do you want the bra off." Trent managed, but seemed a little shy.

"Yes" I said.

Trent reached around to unhook me, then just stared for a fraction of a second.

"Trent are you scared of me now?" I finally managed to ask the question that had been on my mind almost since I took that witches circle.

He looked at me thoughtfully, "Rachel I admit to being a little scared, that was a very powerful thing you did back there, but am I scared of you, no I am not scared of you."

I looked down not meeting his eyes than, I just wasn't sure I believed him.

He place his fingers on my chin to bring my eyes back up to him. Looking deep into my eyes he continued. "Rachel it is OK, Al mentioned that you would be more powerful now with the pregnancy, it just shocked us all. Rachel I love you, you have to know that, don't you?"

I shook my head as to say no.. "Trent you don't..."

"Rachel I do, I love you, I don't need you to say it in return, I think you will feel the same eventually, but I do love you, and have for some time now. I am not scared of you."

He pulled me into a hug and held me tight.

I lost it then, I bawled my eyes out, soaking his expensive dress shirt.

Finally I pulled away. Trent looked at me again, "Rachel please tell me you are crying out of the stress of what just happened and not at the horror that I am in love with you."

I gave his shoulder a playful push at that, and laughed a little. "No silly Elf, I just scared the shit out of myself back there. I just had a thought, I can do this and did it without really thinking. And I don't know if I like that I just announced to the world how powerful I am."

Our faces got serious then, "Yeah, that probably wasn't good, but maybe it will get some to leave you alone. You sure did impress Ellasbeth's dad. He apologized by the way."

The thought of that man angered me. "Him, I would prefer fear over being impressed, but I guess I'll take what I can get."

"Here lets finish getting you dressed, otherwise I may have to pounce on you." Trent said with a grin. Yes I was still sitting here in just my panties at the moment, so Trent helped me get dressed, not that I still needed the assistance.

Trent put me under the covers and then climbed in next to me and let me snuggle up against him.


	16. Chapter 16

**I posted both CH 15& 16 at the same time. So be sure to read both. Looks like some are just reading the last chapter posted.**

I awoke finally without the disruption of a dream. At least I thought so for the moment. I was unsure what time it was, and Trent wasn't still with me. I glanced at the clock and it was around midnight.

I went to walk out of the room, and remembered last minute to grab the robe, as I put it on I caught the scent of Trent and instantly felt better. Walking down the hall I felt a rumble in my belly, god I hadn't even eaten. We came back and I was in shock and went to rest.

Jenks was the first to greet me. "Hey its sleeping beauty."

"Hi Jenks."

"What you having a party without me?" I questioned.

Everyone seemed to be here Trent, Quen, Jonathan as well as a few of the security team members.

"We were just discussing some of the flaws from our night, Rachel if you didn't take over I don't know if my team and I could have handled the situation very well, we cannot let that happen again." Quen stated.

"That is why you need diversity on your team, everyone is what an Elf?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing." one security guard spoke up.

"It is a bad thing...Not that your all Elves, but that you have the same strengths and weaknesses because you are all Elves. You need a diverse team, didn't you hear anything I said at the meeting? You guys are perfect if being attacked by other Elves and some Witches, but you need to have people who can handle different races."

The same security guard spoke up, but you are a Witch or Demon, you handled a living Vampire, so your point is not valid."

I took a couple of steps closer to him. "What is your name?" Trying not to sound too angry.

"Thomas."

"Well Thomas, that is because I have diversity in my running business and partners. I have worked closely with a pixy and living vampire for years, I have trained with my vampire partner, it has helped me understand how to fight with them. Have you ever gone hand to hand with a living vampire before tonight?"

I gave him a few moments to answer. "No." He finally said.

I have on multiple occasions, and not just in training, how about a once dead vampire? I would bet no, I have and survived. What about a were? Have any experience there? I'll answer that for you. No. Again I have and multiple were's and survived. I have ties to them as well."

Turning to Quen, "You don't necessarily have to employ other races, I think you should, but you can stick with just Elves, but at least do yourself a favor and get them training with other races. They need to be able to handle themselves if there is a threat other than an Elf or low level Witch."

"Agreed, times are changing" Quen said. "My security team is dismissed."

The security team left and I went to sit down.

It then occurred to me I had just bossed Quen around in front of his team. Great how was he going to take it. Trent and Jonathan remained quiet. Quen seemed deep in thought.

"Quen I am sorry, I didn't mean to over step, Thomas was out of line, but I didn't mean to step on your toes."

"Nope, I am perfectly fine with your stepping in, I fully agree, it has not been my decision to not expand my team beyond Elves, I have wanted to for some time now, so you just helped me validate my point."

Crap on toast! I glanced at Trent who just looked at me and shrugged. "It never seemed like a good idea in the past, especially when everyone thought Elves were extinct. I admit I have had a hard time with some of the changes, but Quen you are free to act on the security teams behalf, but if other races are hired especially living vampires we need to make sure they are loyal to us and only us, no ties to Cormel or any other Camilla that can step in the way."

After thinking a few minutes I added. "I agree for loyalty reasons, it maybe smarter to just outsource your training. Vampiric Charms could probably help. The pixies have helped me with avoiding charms being thrown at me, and Ivy can help train hand on hand, I'll even see if David has any were friends that can help train."

"That would be perfect!" Trent said a little too quickly, and I just glared at him. Quen broke my glare by pointing out, "Rachel my goddess it was hard enough to get Trent to allow me to bring you in, this is a big step for him."

"Yeah, yeah, look I'm hungry what is there to eat, and where the turn did Jenks go?"

"Jenks is doing a perimeter check." Quen said.

"Tinks Dildo, I'm right here, Jamoke is resting and then when he's up I'm going to take a break. Did I hear something about food?"

We all sat and got some of Maggie's left overs out and gorged, oh this was so not fair having this woman around, how was I ever not going to get fat eating like this.

Quen explained he had heard from Cormel while I was asleep, and the living vamps wouldn't talk, it was the witch who cracked, and that surprised me.

"Rachel you really put some fear into her, and from what I understand she is a very powerful witch. But she really didn't have a lot of information. They were contacted by mail, all communication was done by prepaid phones that were bought with cash and untraceable. They never made a visual contact with anyone, she had the feeling it was a vampire, just by the feelings she got while talking with him, but it was all done over the prepaid phones. The orders were to bring you in alive, there was an abandoned factory they were to bring you to, make a call to let whoever know you were there. They would drop you off and pick up their money."

"That's it. Nothing more." I asked.

"That is pretty much it, but the witch also wants to speak with you. She says she can help you. She wants away from the Vampires, and apparently thinks your security sucks and thinks she can help."

"She just attacked me and mine and she thinks there is a chance in the turn I will help and hire her, she must be out of her mind."

Jenks flew up dropping red pixy dust all over. "Tinks dildo, are all witches crazy!"

"Don't you start Jenks."

* * *

Something woke me. I was in a tangle of limbs, mine and Trent's. Whatever it was did not seem to interrupt his sleep.

I gently eased myself out from under him and got out of bed. "Auuhchu" A sneeze. Great, where was my mirror. I grabbed a robe since I was completely naked. We always started off wearing some form of clothing to bed, but it never lasted long and then we usually just gave up getting redressed.

"Auhchu" Damn it to the turn, I was trying not to wake Trent up.

I snuck to his private office with my mirror.

**Hello, AL what do you want?  
**

**dear, dear itchy witch is that anyway to greet me?**

**I was sleeping, what do you want****?** I asked.

**I have heard of your troubles tonight, as did Newt.**

**Little Demoness what have you been up to?** Came Newt's thoughts.

I tried to make my thoughts go as blank as possible, this is why I don't usually talk with other demons on my mirror.

**Rachel, I heard about your little show tonight. I knew it would eventually happen, but I thought it would be many years before you became impregnated. ****I am at a loss since I really thought it would take some time for you to give yourself to a demon. **Thought Newt.

**Al.** I thought at him.

**What love, I said nothing.**

**Rachel,** **I** **was not** **entirely sure until now, but you are the one that is to unit the Demons and Elves** .

**How am I supposed to do that?**

**Oh not you alone, but through your children. These babies you carry in your womb are very important to our races both Demon and Elves alike. **Thought Newt.

**Al you need to see to our little Demonesses safety. **Newt thought at us.

**What of this attack tonight. **Came from Al.

**Cormel has the living vamps and witch in custody. **I informed them.

I realized then that Trent was standing in the doorway. I was not sure how long he had been there watching me.

**Love we need to get to the bottom of the attacks. If we cannot you will need to come to this side of the lines to st safe. **Came from Al.

"I know, and we will see what information Cormel gets out of them and handle it from there." I started talking so Trent could at least follow part of the conversation.

**Itchy witch whatever you have planned you need to include me.**

"Once we decide how we handle the situation I will let you know Al."

"I will assume your Elf has joined you. Make sure you are in contact to let me know what your plans are. I cannot allow you to be harmed."

Suddenly our connection was broken.

"What was all of that about?" Trent asked, sounding suspicious.

"Newt heard if the attack, and I guess by what I had done tonight she now knows of the pregnancy. She has told Al to keep me safe at all costs."

"And what are you not telling me.?" Trent asked.

I was still trying to understand all this myself.

"Newt said something about knowing I was the one that would bring the races together. The Elves and Demons. When I asked how, she said not me, but through our children. She says she knew this would happen, but thought it was to be much further in the future."

I just looked at Trent for a long while as he took in what I said.

He must have seen the fear on my face because Trent took a few steps closer and pulled me into a hug and just held me tight for a long while.

"Trent I'm scared."

"I know, but it will all be okay."

Once again I wish I could believe him.

That night we laid in bed awake for a long time just holding each other.

* * *

The next day I woke with no nightmares with Trent snuggled up against me.

I felt one top of the world, and thought what could go wrong. We had two powerful Demons that wanted us to succeed.

later afternoon a call came in from Cormel. He wanted a meeting. This had us worried we still were not convinced that Ryan Cormel did not have a part in this. He seemed very quick to gather up the bad little living Vampires and Witch.

We agreed to meet at 11:00 PM at a mutual place. We decided on the meeting location Trent holds his board meetings.

Tonight I opted for full leather but as I was getting dressed a thought occurred to me, in another couple moths my leathers won't even fit me anymore. At least not for a long while. I tried not to let it get me depressed, but just couldn't help it. I was three weeks and thought I could see a slight buldge or was it my imagination? Maybe it was from all Maggie's great cooking.

With Maggie's great cooking and having these babies who the turn knows I may never fit back into my leathers again.

I tried not to think too much about this fact.

I had talked with Al, and he was going to pop over to the meeting in a disguise. He was feeling really protective and all agreed we could use all the help we could get if something went wrong. I just really hated having Al around Quen. It was bad enough Al being around Trent.

I was loaded with many charms, my splat gun, chalk. Even Trent stocked up on some spells and charms he had been working on.

I was just about ready and heard pixy wings. "Rache, I just got off the phone with Ivy, she will be there with Cormel. She is pretty convinced that he really is not behind these attacks. After your speech and your little display Cormel is waiting patiently for you to do some more research to find how to reinstate a vampire's soul."

Hmm, so maybe Ryan really wasn't behind this.

Trent and Quen really did not want me to go to this meeting, actually Quen didn't want Trent there either.

In all honesty I wasn't sure I wanted Trent there either. Just one more person for me to worry about.

I told them earlier if they didn't allow me to go, I would just call and set up my own meeting, and they wouldn't be invited.

Am I stubborn? Yes I am, but it has helped me keep people I care about safe.

We arrived early to get set up. I felt the nearest line being used and felt the pop as Al came through the line. He appeared in a cloud of red smoke, very extravagant.

He never told me what disguise he was going to use, but appeared as my good friend David Hue the Alpha were to my pack. It was a little unnerving, but I guess a good choice. He even got the smell close to David's. I tried not get too comfy next to him, but the smell did give me a little comfort. It amazes me how much the smell alone of certain friends brought me so much comfort.

"My little itchy witch, have our guests arrived yet?"He was using his usual voice.

" Not yet."

Trent walked over then. "I take it this is your Demon."

"Yes, it's Al."

Al just gave me a sweet grin. these days he lived for making Trent jealous.

"Cormel is here, Jamoke saw them pulling around the corner."

"Okay, places everyone." Quen announced.

We had full security with us tonight, but if things got out of hand with Ryan I just don't know how we would fare. Ryan is very powerful. I had seen him and Al go at it once, it was not a pretty sight.

"Any idea yet how many?"

Jenks was listening to a tiny headset, with Jamoke posted outside with a couple other security members.

"Two cars. Ryan, Ivy and two other men. The second call has two men and the Witch."

"So he has four guards" We had more, but ours were all Elves with exception of the two pixies , and Al.

We had a few circles drawn already incase we needed them and I was occupied and couldn't put them in place.

First two guards came in then Ivy with Cormel then the other two with the Witch.

"As always good to see you Ms. Morgan." Cormel started off.

"Cormel." I simple started.

"Well, as you know I have been questioning the living Vampires and Witch. The Vampires are being very loyal to their Camilla and are still not talking, but the Witch seems to be rather impressed by you Ms. Morgan."

I glanced over at her and she looked ragged. They had been rough on her. I tried not to feel sorry for her, but failed. Why is a Witch getting messed up in all of this.

"So according to our new Witch friend, it sounds as if another Camilla has gotten wind of our little arrangement, and want you to themselves."

Trent glanced at me with a curious look. Great he was probably wondering if there was more to my relationship with Cormel and his Camllia then just his expecting me to figure out the whole saving souls thing.

"Any idea who exactly is behind this?" I asked moving a couple steps closer.

"Not yet, but our new little witch friend has offered to call in that she has you and then we can be waiting for them when they show." Ryan offered.

I thoughtfully put my hands on my hips. "That actually may work."

"You are welcome to carry out your plan, we are more than willing to lend our security to help with you plan, but you have to realize Rachel will not take part in this plan." Trent said with confidence.

I turned towards Trent and gave him a glare. He just looked at me with an arrogant challenging look.

"Trent, I understand the risks, but I need to be there for the plan to work."

The Witch spoke up then. "The have a detector charm and would know she is not at the location."

"See, I will need to be there."

"Rachel!" Trent said.

"What is this sudden interest you have in Ms. Morgan Trenton? Ryan inquired.

"I have always had a special interest where Rachel is concerned." Trent countered.

"Look it really does not matter, I need to take part in this." I insisted.

"We have a vested interest in Rachel as well Trenton, we will not allow harm to come to her. You and your team can be as involved as you would like."

The witch spoke up again. "As I mentioned, I will set this up, but only if my conditions are met."

"And what would be your conditions?" I asked.

I am willing to help and give all the information at my disposal, but I will require your protection from the Camilla. I also want to be part of your ongoing team."

I glanced at Trent and then Quen. Trent didn't look happy and Quen just nodded the ok for me to decide.

"We agree to your protection, as for being a part of my team lets see how it goes. If all goes well maybe we can work something out."

"I am okay with that but I leave with you tonight." The witch stated.

I glanced at Cormel to see how he felt about her coming with us.

"I am more than happy to rid myself of the witch. As long as I am a part of the meeting."

"Trust me I don't want to have to handle these guys on my own." I assured Cormel.

"Then settled. We make the call tomorrow night midnight."

I glanced at my team, of course of mostly Elves, we seemed to be in agreement.

"Agreed."

We let Cormel and his crew leave first.

"So what is your name?" I asked the witch.

"Cassandra. You can call me Cassie."

"How did you ever get mixed up in this ?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Long story, but had to do with an ex. Men, can't trust them." Cassie said.

"I've had my fair share of horrible men myself." I added.

We left for Trent's compound. I had Cassie ride with us. I somehow didn't feel worried or threatened by her.

When we first arrived we went to one of the meeting rooms on the business side. We finally decided she no longer posed much of a threat. We set her up in a room in a wing far enough for Trent's main living space that it would take awhile for her to get to us. We also had a guard teamed up with Jenks or Jamoke all night.

* * *

The next day Cassie had breakfast with us. She was actually younger than I first thought. She was my age and seemed really young an innocent. Was she a good actress, maybe but I didn't think so.

Thinking about it some of the people closest to me started off as enemies so who knows how this will go.

Turns out her ex-boyfriend had ties with the local vampires and owed them a favor, so convinced her to help them, only to skip town on her.

Yeah sounded a little too familiar.

She seemed to really take a liking to Jonathan. He was nice to her, polite, but I doubted he had any interest.

* * *

We didn't know if the abandoned warehouse was being monitored, so we did not try to set anything up ahead of time, but did have a team watching the place.

It was 11:15 PM we were all stationed just blocks away. Cassie was to make the call in the next few minutes for a meeting at midnight. One of Cormel's men was going to posse as one of the other vamp and I the other with the help of a couple of disguise charms I made. I was going to be played by Al.

Trent was not too happy about all of this, he wanted to go in with me, but in the end Quen and I won. Trent was on the side lines. Jenks would be hiding on me while Jamoke kept an eye on the perimeter with Bis. Trent was not on the first response team, but on the second. I was not too happy he was on any of the teams but he insisted, and Quen gave in.

"Almost time. We call in five."

Al walked over to Trent as me. "Hi there Trenton." He batted his eyelashes and circled him with a sway to his hips.

"What do you think?" Al stopped in front of Trent, lifting his hand to push a strand of Trent's hair out of the way.

Trent grabbed Al by the wrist. "We need to take this serious. Stop fooling around."

Al/Rachel smiled sweetly at Trent. "Hey you could have a threesome with two Rachel's." Al laughed hard at that.

Trent looked disgusted.

"Your just jealous because Rachel's with me now." Trent said snide voice.

"One would think, but you forget one thing Elf...she is a Demon and you are just an Elf, she will live thousands of years, you even with her curses will probably only live a couple hundred years. Remember Demons are a patient creature. Once you are long gone there will be a day Rachel will be mine."

I could see Al and Trent were talking and they both looked like they were ready to rip each others throats out. I had to break them up,.

Al was dressed in full leather, even tighter than my usual, he also gave my breasts a little enhancement.

"Al , you know my chest isn't that big?"

He looked down "hmmph, I don't know, you sure come here let me compare, give em a little squeeze test."

That was the last straw for Trent his ears were flaming red at this point. "That is it..." He started.

"Al, no more come on." I said.

We all had ear pieces to stay in communication , so of us had disguises, all had scent charms to either alter or hide their scents, we wanted our outside teams to be undetected.

ON THE EAR PIECE

"Time. Make the call."

"Okay, here it goes." Cassie took a deep breath.

"Hello, Cassie here, yeah we got her. Yup she is in charmed silver. We are headed there now. We will be there about midnight." Of course the charmed silver was not real.

"Mmmhmm, yup. Shouldn't we stay with her? Someone will be waiting? Okay."

She hung up.

"Okay they bought it." She smiled.

We waited and watched.

Six of them went in. Jamoke identified two teams of two watching one team in front and one team in back exit, for a total of ten we knew of.

We had close to two dozen with us between Quen's team, Cormel's team Trent, Al. Cormel was going to come in shortly after with more of his team.

"Do we know if they are all living vamps, or are there some not living vamps?"

Cormel made sure his team consisted of a couple non living vamps to help keep the odds in our favor.

The ones on the outside are non living Jamoke confirmed.

We waited for our time, then drove up in the car of one of the living vamps Cormel still had in his custody.

We got out of the car and living vamps emerged from the building. "We will take her from here."

"That's not what our instructions were." Cassie said.

"Well things change. Leave. Now!"

"No." I said walking towards the door, dressed like one of the living vamps.

Al/Rachel was swaying his hips like he was enjoying this.

"So you boys think you can take care of me?" Al/Rachel said with a sultry smile.

"Oh yeah, we will take good care of you baby." He said as he eyed Me, or Al up and down.

We all walked in, this seemed to work as a distraction.

"Your money is over there." He pointed never taking his eyes off of the Demon.

I walked over to the money, trying to buy a little time.

OVER THE HEADSET

Team one taking the back.

Team two take the front.

Shit team two was supposed to be back- up now Trent would be right in the middle of all this.

Quen and Ivy both were on team one. I need to get to the front ASAP.

One of the living vamps circled Al/Rachel and stopped in front of her, grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back.

"Heard you were a feisty thing. Well don't you worry I'm like feisty little things, this is going to be fun."

Al/Rachel put on an evil grin that looked strange on my face.

"If you only knew. Incantestio"

And the vamp burst into flames. At the same time we heard a commotion out near the front door.

With this distraction I took out one of the other vamps with my splat gun, while Cassie knocked one out with a spell and the vamp on our team took out the other.

Using the headset. "Clear inside, all down. I'm taking the front, Al head to the back."

"Oh no itchy witch, I'm with you, I am not chancing you getting in danger."

"Fine Cassie and you out back. Jenks."

"On it Rache,."

OVER THE HEADSET

Perp back up arrived five or six more in front, going to check on the back."

Shit I had to get to Trent, there could be up to eight out there, maybe all dead vamps.

The hall was clear. I peeked around the corner. It was a mess. What I could see is Quen must have switched the teams around so he was with Trent. I could also see a shot I could take from here before announcing my arrival.

So I took the shot got one. I took two more shots got another that was fighting with one of our guys and missed another. They knew I was here now. The vamp I missed with the splat ball was coming for me. He came at me and must have underestimated me because I got a nice round house kick in at the last minute.

I caught sight of Al, he now looked to be a cross between me and a vampire and grabbed the one I just kicked and tore his throat out. We were not to kill unless we had no other choice and this is the second one I've seen Al kill.

It was a mess, I could see Trent struggling with one vamps looking to get a hold of his neck, I shot him with my splat ball. Trent looked a little shocked at first, but quickly bounced back and I could see him starting to call up a spell. Trent through it and made his mark.

I glanced around and Quen had just taken down the last.

OVER THE HEADSET

"Front clear."

Where was Ryan and the rest of his men.

OVER THE HEADSET

Back clear came Ivy's voice, and I let out a big sigh of relief.

Cormel pulled up with a few other vehicles.

* * *

Cormel cleaned up the vamps took them in for questioning.

"There should no longer be a threat. I know a couple of these guys. I will contact their master and take care of this."

He paused . "Rachel, I give you two months than I want your progress on the project. You can all go now."

I hated being dismissed like this, but we were all exhausted and just wanted to get home.

Once in the car it was Quen driving, Cassie, Trent, Jenks and I. I was next to Trent and could not hold back any longer. I was so worried for Trent, the relief I felt at the moment brought tears to my eyes. He had not said much since the whole ordeal was over.

I turned to him. "Trent."

He turned to me and took my hand.

"It's over, at least for now." He said.

I couldn't help it and lunged at him.

I think I caught him off guard as he held me tightly to him in a tight hug.

I softly whispered. "I was so worried about you out there."

He let out a little chuckle. "You were worried about me? How do you think I felt, Rachel you were in the middle of everything, and there was nothing I could do to help you. Goddess I felt helpless."

Cassie was helpful and did what she was told. Quen was going to keep a close eye on her and see where things went.


	17. Chapter 17

**I had the next three chapters done, but am not completely happy with them, also a little stuck on how I want to end the story. I'm working on trying to make up my mind. Any ideas/comments are welcome.**

* * *

We had to put off visiting my mother for another week due to the attacks. Now it's the following Thursday night about a whole week from our ordeal. Cormel took care of the master Vamp that had been trying to kidnap me.

Things have been much, much quieter and although I am not in any danger I am still here at Trent's.

I miss the church, but it has been nice being here with Trent. Although I have to say the past couple days I have not seen much of him. We are leaving early tomorrow to go visit my mother, and he went back to his business offices after dinner to finish up some work. It was getting close to midnight and I knew he must be exhausted.

I figured I would go down and bring him a snack and try to talk him into coming up to bed. Who is he fooling by working all night, he will probably still log onto his computer during the flight to get some work done then too.

Walking down these halls at night when the office are closed is a little eerie, but it reminds me a bit of the times I broke in.

I start walking real quiet, let's see if he hears me, I know he has really great hearing, but maybe I can surprise him.

Quietly I go down the last hall, I used the stairs so he wouldn't hear the elevator.

These nice plush carpets in the halls help dampen the sound, you would think they would have hardwood or tile so you can hear better if someone is coming.

As I get closer down the hall to Trent's main office I hear talking.

He must be on the phone I thought.

I slow my pace as I pick up on what I hear, it sounded friendly personal not like a business call.

"Yes I know, I really do think so."

I hear a small laugh.

"Yes it is time, I really don't want to put it off much longer."

pause.

"Of course I want your approval. It means more to me then you could possibly imagine." Trent says in a pleasant voice.

pause.

"Of course, you are Lucy's biological mother, so of course I care how you feel."

Pause. A chuckle.

"Really, that would be wonderful. I would like that very much."

Pause. "Well yeah, I hate to admit it but of course I am." A sigh, then more seriously. "I am not sure how she will take it, but it's what I need to do, don't you agree? Things can not stay as they are, although I hope to not lose my working relationship with Rachel, we've been working together so well over the past several months."

Pause.

"I like this too, very much."

"Yes, yes this is a vast improvement."

"Okay, I will call tomorrow or Saturday. Bye Love."

I was standing in the hall, Trent's door was open, and I had my breath held. He was on the phone with Ellasbeth, what was all that about.

Love, did he actually call her love?

I had to get away from here, go somewhere to think, process what I just heard.

I quietly turned to go back down the hall.

"Hello?" I heard Trent call.

Crap on toast! He heard me, maybe I could leave quick, no I would never make it down the hall.

So I turned around and acted like I had just got down here.

"Hey it's just me." I said as I entered his doorway.

"I thought I might've been hearing things, I didn't realize anyone had come down."

He looked a little unsure and stared moving stuff off his desk into his drawer.

"I am almost finished up here, just logging off actually." He glanced at what I had brought as I stood quiet.

"Is that for me?" I shook my head yes.

"You brought me a snack." He walked over and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

I wanted so badly to ask him what that was all about, but I felt like busting into tears. Damn hormones. What, now I'm going to cry over everything?

I cleared my throat. "So, you had a lot of work to take care of before tomorrow, got all your phone calls out of the way."

"Yes actually, and I got it all done." He said with a small smile. "I will probably check emails on the plane, but I will be yours all weekend long, we can even fly back on Monday if you want to stay that long." He turned to put a few more things in his desk drawer and grab his laptop and walked over.

"Rachel are you okay, you nervous about tomorrow?" Trent asked as he put his hand on the small of my back to lead me up to the apartments.

"Something like that."

And all I could think about was the dream with Al telling me. _You can't trust them Elves._

We went to bed shortly after and it was a quiet night. I couldn't help but lay awake thinking about what I had heard, and think what is going on?

* * *

Friday morning came and Trent wanted to get an early start to the west coast. The flight was something close to five hours so Trent wanted to leave by 7:00 AM with the time difference this would get us landing around 3:00 PM.

I was exhausted and dropped into my seat to fall fast asleep, I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, but this time it was due to the conversation I had heard, not from sex.

At least his plane was very comfy. I thought long and hard, and figured I would ask at some point, but what I heard probably meant nothing. Trent was being tentative and sweet, so it was hard for me to stay distant and angry.

When we finally landed I was somewhat well rested, it was a long boring flight, Trent worked on his laptop the majority of the time, with me bugging him, then he gave me a hard time saying I probably had some work I could have accomplished if I had only brought my laptop. I told him to bite me, so he tried to and well one thing led to another and he had his hand half way down my pants when the fight crew came on to announce that we would be landing in twenty minutes so we needed to get ready.

This was the first day since my staying over we did not have morning sex. Partly because we really didn't have time, and partly because I know I was acting closed, distant and not that interested. Now I was starting to regret some of my doubts. Come on it was Ellasbeth he was talking with, Trent cares about me, even said just last week that he loved me. Now I wish we had some alone time, but something told me alone time was going to be hard to find the next few days.

Trent had arranged for a nice little sporty car that was waiting for us when we landed.

He drove of course, he loved to drive and always said he was forced to sit in the back seat and be driven around for too many years, whatever I just sat back and enjoyed the ride.

We arrived at my mothers and I was very anxious, Trent placed his hand on my knee. "Relax Rachel, it's going to be okay."

I glared at him, "Easy for you to say."

He chuckled at me, great now he's laughing at me. "Rachel do you think you mother is going to have an issue with any of this, really?" He said giving my knee a squeeze.

"Well no, but still I don't know." I quickly got out of the car, we got our bags and suitcases out of the trunk and walked up the walkway.

It was a good size beautiful house with a well manicured lawn, much nicer than what Mom had back at home.

As we reached the door my Mom greeted us "Come in Rachel, I am so happy to see you." She glanced at Trent then out the door, while leaving it open. "Trenton what a pleasant surprise, and I thought this trip was pleasure not business."

Trent reached out and took my mom's hand, "It is always a pleasure Mrs. Morgan."

"Oh now it's Alice, Trenton, please call me Alice."

"No work Mom, this is just a visit, no work." I said.

My mom looked out the door again a little more closely like looking for someone or something. Great, she thought I was bringing a guy home to introduce to her. Oh wait I did didn't I, crap on toast, I am so confused.

"Rachel, I thought you were going to bring a friend home?"

"Well, Mom nothing like getting right to the point, I do have a reason for my visit."

We had walked into the living area and my mom leaned back against a couch.

"Oh no, what is it Rachel, have you gotten yourself into trouble? Robbie said it was probably bad news, but I thought, well when we talked you sounded...happy."

"No mom there is nothing wrong, and there is no bad news, not really just well..."

I glanced at Trent and he just shrugged his shoulders like go ahead.

"Well, mom I'm pregnant." I blurted out.

She looked at me with shock for a couple of seconds trying to understand what I just said, then the biggest smile I ever saw on her face broke out. She pulled me into a hug "I'm going to be a grandmother!"

She pulled away and then her expression changed to a sad concerned look.

"Oh Rachel, that is who you wanted me to meet isn't it, what the bastard that knocked you up couldn't even come home with you to see your family?"

She turned to Trent then "Trenton it is so sweet of you to accompany Rachel home to come tell us the news." Turning back to me my mom continued. "It isn't Marshal is it, I never would have thought he would abandon you like this..."

"Mom, no, god no, Marshal and I never, well anyways no Marshal isn't the father."

"Well Rachel...who is, anyone we know?"

Takata had come in at the end of that and was standing with a questioning look. My mom beamed at him "I am going to finally be a grandmother."

Takata raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Mom uh, well uh..." I felt Trent move closer to stand by my side. I glanced at him then back at my mother.

"Mom Trent's the father." and Trent put his arm around my waist.

My mom just looked on with shock. "Bb-but how is that possible?"

Trent spoke up finally "Apparently some of what my father did to Rachel as a child to help with Rosewood also included some experimenting which seems to allow her to reproduce with Elves. So these" He place his hand on my belly "Are definitely mine."

"These?" My mom beamed, "These? As in more than one?"

I smiled at the joyous expression on my moms face "Yes twins" My mom grabbed Trent this time and pulled him into a big hug.

"You know I wondered if you were ever going to make a move on my daughter, I've seen how you look at her for some time now Trenton. And you keep her so busy I always thought how can she possibly get out to met a nice young guy. Welcome to the family Trenton."

So the four of us sat in the living room, my Mom, Takata, or Donald as they kept telling me, Trent and I.

"So tell me the details. How far along are you? How are you feeling? How did this happen? Come on share." My mom was full of questions.

"Well I am just about four weeks, so it is really early on, but there are a few that have found out already, and the last thing Trent and I wanted was for you to hear a rumor, without us telling you. I have been getting morning sickness, but it seems a little better now, but I still get really tired."

"Four weeks, that's it, how long have you guys been dating?" My mom asked.

Without thinking I replied "I guess about two weeks now."

"Two weeks, but you said you were Four weeks along?" My mother said with a suspicion.

"Ah, yeah well I am Four weeks, but..well." I trailed off seeing how I trapped myself into this conversation.

"So you are telling me that he..." She said pointing at Trent. "Got my daughter, my baby girl pregnant and you weren't even dating her? How long were you going to string her along?" My mom said looking at Trent.

Trent looked a little surprised by my mothers reaction. "I had things I was working out in my life at the time before I could make a commitment to Rachel. As soon as we knew she was pregnant nothing else mattered."

"My god, was this a one night stand, how could you not be more careful." My mom pushed.

"Mom, no one could have imagined that I could get pregnant from one night being with an Elf."

"Trenton one night with my daughter.." Shaking her head. "You are a potent little thing aren't you, one shot with my daughter and here we are. I figured you must have been at least dating awhile."

I could not believe my mother and this conversation, Trent didn't seem bothered at all as he simply answered. "Well technically it was not a one shot deal, I mean it did happen that first night, but..."

"Ok I think that is enough of this conversation." I butted in, I could not believe they were talking like this.

Takata also looked very uneasy speaking up for the first time. "Trent just because I haven't been very involved in Rachel's life, do not forget who I am, you better watch the next thing that comes out of your mouth."

"Oh you little stallion Trenton, well at least I know Rachel is being taken care of, hey Donald take some pointers over there will ya." My mom said in a teasing manner.

Trent looked at me then, "What? Haven't you wondered at all if it was only the one time, would you still be pregnant, I mean what if I did not get you to stay, or you did not stay longer to shower, I mean maybe we would still be here, but maybe things would have been different."

I was stunned, and no I had not really thought about it at all like that.

"Wait don't get me wrong, goddess Rachel, I am glad things turned out this was, I thought that by not being with another Elf I would be giving up the chance to have any more children. I am really happy about this, more than I can express, but I just can't help but wonder."

"Look, I am very uncomfortable with all of this, I am going to go make tea, mom would you like coffee?"

"Dear you don't know where anything is."

"I will figure it out. Anything to get away from this conversation." I got up and headed to the kitchen.

Takata stood a little too quickly then "I will show her, I am not comfortable with this conversation either."

"Good, I will get out the childhood pictures for Trent." My mom said reaching for an old photo album. Great.

Takata and I went to the kitchen. "Your mom did some baking, she made some cookies and scones." As he pulled out the coffee and helped me get things started.

"So, you and Trent huh."

"Yeah." I said.

"Last time I saw the two of you together you were are each others throats."

"Yeah, well we have had a love hate thing going for some time now, but as we got to know each other better, maybe a lot of that was us not understanding our feelings for each other. I don't know it just seems to be working, if that makes any sense." I said looking at Takata.

"Yeah I guess it does, and I guess you can do worse." He chuckled.

"Trust me I have done worse, and much worse, god." I said as I filled the coffee pot.

We heard some loud laughing in the next room. "Great the photo album, I can only imagine what mom is showing Trent."

"Here I will bring the cookies and scones in the other room and be back to help with the tea and coffee." Takata left then.

I took a deep sigh then, and got the coffee cups out. That had been the most personal conversation Takata and I ever had, I didn't know how I felt about it.

Takata was gone for a several minutes before returning, I was pouring the hot water for the tea as he came in.

"Well maybe you guys are good for each other, I don't think I have ever seen Trent smile so much. You look happy too." Hmm, Takata seemed a little more relaxed at the thought of me and Trent now. I wonder what Trent said in the other room, he seemed to have a way of smoothing people over.

Takata and I brought the tea and coffee in the living room and I sat down, ok now my mom and Trent looked too serious, what in the turn was wrong now.

Trent turned to me and kneeled in front of me, god what is wrong, he looked so serious. He must have seen the worried look on my face.

He let out a soft chuckle "Rachel please don't look so worried." He took my hands. "Rachel you mean everything to me, I love you and would be honored if you would marry me."

I just stared, huh, what? "What, but Trent we just...but you just, but..." I couldn't finish a complete thought, he just ended things with Ellasbeth, and then that conversation I overheard, and we really have been together only about two weeks, this was too quick.

I must have stayed quiet too long. "Rachel you don't have to give me an answer right this moment, but I am serious." He said showing me the ring and standing up.

I looked at my mom beaming, and then Takata and had a small grin on his face so clearly Trent told them what he planned.

"I was going to wait until dinner to ask you, but your mom want me to do it right away." He sounded a little nervous now, and he had a vulnerable worried look on his face. I hated the fact that I was the one that put that look on his face. My god did I want to get married, yeah well someday, but to Trent? Yeah maybe, I mean I guess everything has been going so well.

"Rachel are you going to say anything? I can see a thousand thoughts on your face, but cannot read any of them. Is the possibility of marrying me even a consideration?" He said looking down at my hands he was holding, bringing them to his lips for a light kiss and then looking back into my eyes.

"Yes Trent you are..." god I felt like crying I didn't want him to feel hurt, I thought it was too quick, but the thought of losing him made my heart ache, God I loved him. Wait did I just think I love him, my god I did, I do I love him, I really think I do. So many thoughts were racing through my head.

Trent started to turn away to sit on the couch once again. Before he could I had to ask him about the conversation. "Trent, when I came down to see you last night,..." I took a deep breath. "You were on the phone. It sounded like with Ellasbeth..." I trailed off.

Trent sighed. "How much did you hear?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for the reviews, it is always appreciated to see that some are still enjoying the story. It has helped encourage me to continue so I can see an end in sight for the story.**

* * *

"Here." Trent motioned to the couch. "Let's sit and talk."

Trent ran his hand through his hair and took a deep calming breath. Then met my eyes.

I couldn't help but wonder if he was buying time to make up a good story. Then I chastised myself for thinking such a thing. He did just ask me to marry him after all.

"I am assuming you are talking about my conversation last night, but I also talked with her earlier in the week."

He paused. "I called her earlier this week to ask her to return the engagement ring. This ring was my mothers."

He said glancing down at the ring he had in his hands. He fingered the ring in thought. "I wanted to have this ring early in the week to have it fitted properly for you. I did give this same ring to Ellasbeth, but only because it has been in my family and handed down for generations."

Another deep sigh. "Ellasbeth called last night to make sure the ring made it to me safely. I told her I did get the ring and I told her what I had planned."

He looked back up at me. "I am assuming you did not hear that part based on your reaction to my proposal. But I felt that given the circumstances I needed to tell Ellasbeth of my plans. She has actually been really good about all of this really."

"I admit that I was, ans still am a little nervous about your reaction. Ellasbeth encouraged me to go ahead and ask you."

He looked off into the distance to gather his thoughts.

"I was nervous,." Another deep breath, then he looked back into my eyes. "Because we have been working and getting along great together, and I don't want that to change no matter what your answer is. Rachel I have never really had a relationship like this before. The thought of losing you hurts. I want to be a family, a real family with you, our children, Lucy and Ray." He let out a little nervous chuckle. "And Quen too I guess, maybe a little of a strange family, but a family none the less."

Getting serious again.

"Ellasbeth approves, not that it would have stopped me from asking you to marry me." He gave me a weak smile, "but it does make my life easier."

He paused.

"Trent, you called her 'love'."

He furrowed his brow in thought. "Did I? Maybe I did, it would have been out of habit, nothing more. Ellasbeth and I do not have feelings like you and I do for each other."

Trent sat quiet and I just didn't know what to say. I had just finally come to the realization that , yes I loved him, but marriage, am I ready for that? If I tell him no, or it's just too soon, would I lose him. I didn't think so, but seeing the look in his eyes I knew it would hurt him.

"Trent." I said bringing his attention back to me. "I do love you."

He looked at me and smiled. "I love you too Rachel." But he still had a kind of sad look in his eyes.

I had all kinds of things in my mind I was planning to say, but none of them came out. What did come out was."No Trent, I love you and I would love to be your wife."

He quickly pulled me into a hug then a long kiss.

After a few moments we remembered where we were and pulled away.

"Now like I said this is the ring Ellasbeth had, but only because it was my mothers. I would love for you to wear this ring, but if you would rather pick one out yourself, we can do that." Trent said.

"The ring is beautiful, I would love to wear your mothers ring." Trent took it out of the box and placed it on my finger.

It was beautiful, and I couldn't help but admire the ring that was now on my finger.

My mother was beaming with a huge smile. "We have a wedding to plan." She said clapping her hands.

We sat around for a while talking and getting caught up. Apparently Robbie would coming tomorrow to visit, so Trent thought would be a good idea to go out to dinner to celebrate, maybe tomorrow night once Robbie was here.

My mom broke my train of thought. "Please be sensitive when you tell Robbie your news, he and his wife have been trying for a baby, but are not having any luck."

"Have they seen a specialist?" Trent asked.

"I don't think so." My mom said.

Trent leaned forward on his knees. "They are welcome to see one of my Doctors. It could be something simple, or something a little help can fix."

"That would be wonderful. I want lots of grand kids. Hint hint" my mom poked me with her elbow.

"Mom! I'm already giving you two."

Trent looked at me then. "I always wanted a big family."

I was shocked they were already talking about more kids. "I am barely a month pregnant and there are two other little girls that we already have that are still under two right now, I am not ready to talk about more. Remember I had my reasons to not have any."

I couldn't help feel flustered.

"Rachel it's just something to think about in the future." Trent laughed.

My mother leaned forward. "So what are you thinking for the wedding?"

"Mom! This ring has been on my finger all of thirty minutes, my god."

So she leaned over further to talk directly to Trent.

So Trent started to answer for us. "Well I don't want to put it off too long. But it will partially depend on where we have the wedding." Trent glanced at me then.

"Do you want to still get married outside?" I asked.

My mother became animated with excitement. "An outside wedding would be wonderful, where exactly?"

Trent held my hand then. "There is this really nice spot near a lake on my property." Looking at me he added. "That lake we rode to there is a clearing across the way a bit that is easy to get to."

"I think that would be beautiful." I said giving his hand a squeeze.

"Rachel," he looked a little worried. "The next full moon is almost here, I would like to marry on the full moon after that, at night. It will be early October, so not to cold yet, and you wouldn't be showing much, if at all yet."

I know my jaw dropped as I sat in fear. What he and Ellasbeth had been engaged for a while, most couples wait several months to years and he wanted to marry in just over a month away. When I said yes, I never expected this.

Of course my mom spoke up. "I think that would be perfect. Oh Rachel I'm so happy for you."

I just sat quiet. I needed air, I needed space.

"It does sound beautiful. Excuse me I need to ahhh, use the bathroom."

I quickly got up and tried not to run out of the room.

I didn't go to the bathroom, I ran out the back door. The sun was bright and warm on my face. I leaned against the house and closed my eyes.

Damn it back to the turn, this is all happening so fast. When I said yes I thought I would have to time adjust to everything before the wedding. This is all to quick. God where are Jenks and Ivy when I need them?

Although Jenks would probably say I was being foolish in his own colorful way, he was a big believer in marriage and very loyal, he still didn't even want to think about another pixy woman since he lost his Maddie.

Just then I heard the shuffle of feet. I opened my eyes to find Trent casually leaning against the house against his shoulder watching me.

"Jenks is right, it's easy to tell when you are lying."

He looked wonderful standing there in his jeans and casual shirt. And it made things lower in my body tighten. God is sex all I can think of when I look at him.

"Well, that makes me feel a little better seeing that look on your face." He chuckled.

I could feel my face heat up as I could only imagine how red it was.

He took a deep breath. "Rachel what is wrong? Really, please be honest with me. I have been completely honest and open with you."

I let out a frustrated huff of air.

"Trent , what do you want me to say?" I took a step away from the house looking out at the extensive lawn and I turned back to Trent.

"I think I am Just overwhelmed, and worried, I don't know. Everything is happening so fast."

"I mean I just realized I'm in love with you for gods sake." I said looking at my feet. In a quieter voice. "That was a huge step for me. Every time I let myself love or care about someone I've been hurt one way or another."

I glanced back up at him peeking through a curtain of red curls.

Trent walked over to me placing his hand on my chin and moving my face up to look at him. Then he tucked a couple strands of my hair behind my ear.

"Rachel, that was not my intent to rush or overwhelm you, I want you as my wife, the mother of my children, but most of all I want You happy. We can put the wedding date off as long as you want if that makes you happy."

"I wish I knew what will make me happy. I have no clue. I am happy being with you. I am excited about where things are headed with the Rosewood babies and the new School. I am finally a little less worried about bringing these babies into the world."

I placed my hands on his hips.

"Give me time to get used to the thought of getting married." I said moving a step closer to him.

"So are we going to push the date off for a while then? I am okay with that." Trent said with his business man face.

Great I haven't been seeing Trent the business man as much lately, so this worried me a little.

"I'm not saying that yet let's give it the weekend to sink in, then on Monday we can talk about dates. Okay." I said with a little smile.

Trent let out a breath of air I didn't realize he was holding.

I furrowed my brows looking at him. "Am I really that difficult to deal with?"

He let a little laugh out then. "Not at all. You know it is really nice hearing you refer to Lucy and Ray as ours. I liked that. " Then he pulled me into a kiss.

I pressed the length of my body against him and buried my fingers in his hair, bringing a groan from him. "Oh goddess Rachel." He whispered into my neck. "We better stop that now"

"Mmm do I have to?" I ask kissing his neck, then I gave his ear a little nibble.

He gave me a little growl and backed me up against the back of the house making me giggle as he nipped at my neck.

Laughing I squealed "Trent stop."

"Mmm , you started it." He said between kisses on my neck.

"Oooo " I moaned, as he kissed my neck. And I wrapped one of my legs around him.

Breathless he pulled away leaving me panting. "This is going to be a long day."

"There you kids are. Everything okay?"

"Yes, perfect." I said with a smile.

* * *

I was helping in the kitchen to get dinner ready and Trent was with Takata manning the grill.

It was a nice day, I had missed my mom more than I thought.

"So have you had any interesting jobs lately?" My mom asked.

I told her some of our latest adventures, leaving out the part that it was me they were after. I started filling her in on the project I was working with Trent on for the school.

"Don't let her fool you, it's her project, she is taking care of all the details, I am doing none of the work." Trent said stepping inside.

"Donald said he needed a plate for the food." Trent said walking over to me letting his hand trace down my spine. This brought electric tingles to life down my back and made me shiver.

"Here you go." My mom said handing Trent a plate.

"Thank you." Trent said giving me of those smiles that seemed reserved for me.

Shortly after we sat down to eat.

"Alice you must help Rachel plan the wedding, you are more than welcome to stay at our place, we have plenty of room." Trent offered.

"Oh Rachel, have you moved into Trent's already?" My mom asked.

Leave it to my mom, here I was just getting used to the thought of getting married, and she has to point out yet another change. I hadn't even thought about moving...

Trent grabbed my hand "Rachel has already been staying at my place, so when ever she's ready she can move in." Giving my hand a little squeeze he leaned in to me. "Take your time."

Okay, now he is trying too hard to try and make me not feel pressured into these changes. And I felt irritated. Why? I have no clue, again Trent was being great.

"I'm there all the time lately, so I haven't even thought about actually moving."

By the end of dinner I was exhausted, all the questions my mom kept asking...

We helped clean up, then headed to bed.

"Let me quick show you around. " So you walk into the house into the foyer which leads to the living room, from there you go into the kitchen. The kitchen has a hallway to the left with my mom and Takata's room, a guest room and a room Takata uses as a music room, the hallway off to the right from the kitchen has a room my mom uses for spelling, then two more guest rooms.

"You guys will be staying in the room at the end. I figured you could use the privacy." She said giving me a nudge with her elbow.

"Mom!" I said horrified.

"What you area new couple, and pregnant woman get horny honey. It's okay."

"Mom, stop it." My god how embarrassing.

Trent chuckled at my reaction. "It's not funny Elf." I said walking into the bedroom.

"Good night Alice, thank you for everything." Trent said then walked into the bedroom behind me. I walked over to my suitcase to get some stuff out as I heard the door close.

I turned around to see Trent leaning against the door and he reached down to lock the door. The hungry look in his eyes told me exactly what he wanted.

I couldn't keep my control any longer, and since we were finally alone I walked over to him with a sway of my hips stopping in front of him. I cocked my hip out and placed one hand on my hip.

"You must be tired, you ready to get to bed."

He grinned at me. "Oh I'm ready..." He grabbed me picked me up by the backs of my thighs and pinned me to the wall.

He kissed me roughly, like he was a starving man. As he moved to my neck he mumbled. "Goddess Rachel, its been what like thirty five hours since I last had you, but it feels like weeks."

I had my hand in his hair enjoying the silky softness, then he decided to move us to the bed.

We quickly undressed between hungry kisses. Once we were completely nude Trent pounced on me bringing a startled yelp and giggle from me.

We both felt so sex starved it was quick, but still amazing as always.

Tonight I fell asleep quick, unlike last night laying awake worrying about the conversation I had heard.

* * *

The next morning we woke early, at least earlier for me. Between being pregnant and sleeping with an Elf, my sleep is so screwed up now. Sometimes at home I take naps when Trent does at noon, and sometimes on days he can get away with it he ends up sleeping in a little with me. Never till 11:00 or noon, but I will take all the snuggle time I can with him.

I went to get up out of bed, trying not to disturb Trent.

Then he grabbed me by the waist. "We are you going already?" He said pulling me back onto the bed.

This brought a playing yelp from me. "I thought maybe I would get dressed and get a snack." I said laughing.

"I'm not ready for you to leave yet." He said holding me down on the bed kissing me all over.

This brought giggles from me. God since when do I giggle I thought to myself. laughing even harder.

"You just never get enough, my god." I said trying to over power him, and managed to get him on his back. Of course he is stronger than I am, so he must have let me. But only to quickly flip me back on the bed so he was on top of me again.

This brought another yip from me and more laughing.

"Oh god, you are too much." I said trying to sit up and steal a kiss.

I suddenly heard a knock on the door and froze. "Hi Rachel, It's Robbie. I thought I would let you know I was here since you seem to be up early." Robbie said in a snide voice.

God I couldn't help but think, what is his problem now. "I'll be right out."

This brought a huff from Trent for the interruption. I gave him another quick kiss and went to the bathroom to freshen up and put some clothes on.

"I'll be back in a few." I said walking out the door.

"Hi Robbie, it's great to see you."

"Hi Rachel." He said giving me a curious look.

"So to what do we owe this honor to?" Robbie asked.

"I wanted to visit mom, get caught up..."

Robbie interrupted me. "Yeah and bring yet another guy home to her. For some reason I have a feeling that isn't Marshall in there, you sounded like you were having a little too much fun."

Is that what the problem is? I thought to myself because I had a guy in my room and he thought we were fooling around. Well I guess we kind of were, but I knew my mom was still sleeping.

"Robbie what's the problem?"

"Rachel, mom was excited about you visiting, and your here with some guy fooling around like a horny teenager. What? You just had to bring him here to mom's? What is the real reason your visiting, it isn't just to introduce mom to your next fling I hope. She always gets her hopes up that you will meet a nice guy, get married, have kids." He said shaking his head.

He wanted to be nasty fine..."Robbie I'm pregnant. I wanted to tell mom before any rumors got out. That is the reason for my visit."

He just stared at me in shock for a few moments. "You have got to be kidding me. Rachel don't you know how not to get pregnant. You are unmarried, not at all responsible, your life is a mess and you are going to bring a baby into the world. You are unbelievable!"

I was pissed now. "Two babies actually, I'm having twins." I said in a calm voice, which seemed to piss him off more.

"And I bet mom is happy about this. How do you expect to take care of two kids you can barely pay your own bills."

Getting even angrier. "Actually I've been doing pretty well lately." I said.

"Yeah because Kalamack has taken pity on you."

"You have no idea what your talking about Robbie."

Just then I saw Trent coming down the hallway. Great, I didn't want him to hear how rotten Robbie can be, but then with his Elf hearing I'm sure he heard it all already.

"Robbie have you met Trent yet, Trent this is my brother Robbie."

"Good to see you." Trent said with his businessmen face in place.

"My god Rachel, you say your here to tell mom of your news, but who are you kidding, your here working, what figured you would swing by make mom feel good."

He turned around picking up his coffee. Then looked at me with a smirk. "And to think how you were carrying on with some guy with Mr. Kalamack in the very next room. Not sure what you know about Elves, but they have good hearing" He let out a little huff. "Rachel really, you have no shame."

I must of looked confused then for a second. "You idiot, I'm not here on business and Trent was the one I was with." I turned to get my tea started. After all this frustration there was no way I would fall back asleep anytime soon.

This stunned Robbie a little, then something occurred to him. "But Rachel, what about...your...ah problem you told me about?" This again had me confused for a space of time, then I realized he must be talking about the babies.

Calling them a problem pissed me off more than anything else he said all morning. "Are you referring to the babies? They are not a problem!"

"Ah yeah, well they weren't exactly planned were they?" He asked.

"No, but they are not a problem. And." I said giving him my own smirk. "Trent is the father."

"What, he can't be, he's and Elf." He glanced at Trent as if to reassure to himself that Trent was indeed an Elf.

"He is an Elf, and this shouldn't have been able to happen, but with all my treatments as a child it seems that...something has made it possible. We have done testing, and Trent is the only one I've been with for a while, so we are sure he is the father."

This seemed to drain some of Robbie's frustration and anger.

He turned to Trent putting his hand out to shake. "Congratulations."

Then he turned and pulled me into a hug. "Hey I'm going to be an uncle." He said with a smile.

"We are also engaged." I said with a smile.

"Wow. so when's the big day, I hope before you start to show too much."

This made my smile falter a little. I guess I had not really thought about it to much. If we waiting more than a month or two I would really be starting to show, especially since I was carrying twins.

If we waited until after I had the babies then it would be another 8 months before I had the babies and then I would need recovery time, it could be a year or longer, and I knew Trent didn't want to wait that long.

Crap on toast, Trent just may get his way with a close wedding date.

Trent must have seen my thoughts on my face, and he walked over putting his arm around me. "Don't worry about it right now, okay. Let's just enjoy our weekend with your family." Then he placed a kiss on my forehead.


	19. Chapter 19

Later in the day we were relaxing after lunch time. We were going out to a nice dinner to celebrate our engagement, it was a beautiful day then I realized I didn't bring anything to wear to a nice restaurant.

"You know what I don't know if I have anything to wear for tonight."

Trent walked over. "I brought something for you to wear for tonight."

"Oh great, is it something I would ever even consider wearing?" I teased. Although my taste was different from Trent's I almost always liked what he picked out for me. I wasn't sure how to feel about him deciding to pack for me.

"I took your taste into consideration." He said with a smile.

Robbie had to jump into the conversation. "What you mean slutty, Rachel doesn't really have any taste when it comes to dressing, except the less the better."

"Hey!" I yelled and threw a grape at Robbie.

Of course my mom thought she would come to my rescue. "Hey Rachel can't help it, she likes to show herself off a little. If you've got it why not show it."

Robbie came and sat across from Trent. "So how do you feel about how Rachel dresses?"

Trent looked thoughtful for a moment. Well I kind of liked it in the beginning, although it was not always appropriate. But the longer I knew Rachel the more I understood why she finds the leather and splits up to hips appropriate since she is a runner and acts as security. But then more I got to know her the less I liked it, at least around other men. I have been finding myself glaring at men a lot as of late. They only see tight leather or lot's of leg and see her as an object, so it is hard to watch."

Hmmp, well I guess he was being honest. "Wait guys don't look at me like that."

Trent turned to Robbie. "Has she always been so oblivious to how men look at her?"

"Ah yeah. You should have grown up with her. And after I moved, I would hear from some of my old friends. They

would tease me about my sisters wardrobe."

"Okay enough about me and my clothing." I said holding up my hands.

"Hey I think someone's phone is ringing." Robbie said. Everyone checked and it wasn't theirs, then it occurred to me, hey I think that is my ring tone.

I ran to find my phone. "Hello!" I got it right before it went to voice mail.

"Hello, Rachel?"

"Yes."

"Hi, it's me ah Marshal."

"Hi, how are you?" I asked wondering why he was calling, was something wrong?

"I hope you don't mind my calling. I had called the church and Jenks said you were visiting your mom and to call your cell. Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, mom is good."

"Good, tell her I said hi."

"I will. So, what's going on?

"I had wondered if maybe we could meet for dinner or something. I mean obviously you are busy this weekend, but maybe.." He trailed off.

"Marshal what's wrong, I'm sure that Ivy or Jenks could help while I'm away, what is going on." I figured he must need my help. He was horrified at my shunning and made it clear that he did not what to be anymore that acquaintances even after the shunning was removed.

"Hmm, oh no everything is okay, I just thought maybe we could have dinner, get caught up."

"Oh." I said stepping away from everyone. Trent of course I'm sure could hear our whole conversation.

"I am actually involved with someone right now, so it probably wouldn't be a good idea."

"Oh, I didn't realize. Someone new?"

"Ah, as far as dating, yes. We've been friends for a little while now, but well, I'm with Trent now."

I heard a little laugh. "Trent Kalamack? The man you've tried to arrest how many times? Interesting"

"We got to know each other, and he isn't what I thought. Anyways what do you mean interesting."

"Well you work with him a lot, just seems convenient, that's all."

Trent walked over picking up my hand with the engagement ring and pointing it out.

I pulled hand away. I was irritated with Marshal, but I wasn't about to announce my engagement to him. I know it was hard for him to call me up and ask me out, and I felt a little bad for him still trying to get to know people in town.

"It is not out of convenience, look I've got to go, we are here visiting my mom, so..."

"Yeah, so good luck with your new relationship. I'll talk with you soon." I could still hear the humor in his voice.

"Yeah, bye."

I hung up, when I turned around Trent was standing right behind me with his business face on.

"Why didn't you tell him you are engaged?"

"Because I felt bad for him, and I haven't even told my friends at home yet."

"You felt bad for him? Rachel, I am your fiancée and I wanted you to tell him, shouldn't that mean more to you than making him feel bad?" Trent looked over his shoulder. "Look can we go in the other room and talk?"

"About what, there isn't really anything to talk about." I said getting irritated.

"Well I do have something to talk about, and what do you mean no one knows? Most woman would be announcing it to the world that they are engaged, and you haven't been in touch with anyone yet? Rachel everyone important in my life already knows."

"Trent, I figured I would tell everyone when I got home." I let out a deep breath.

I saw a quick flash of something in his eyes, then he closed them took a deep breath and opened them. "I think I need some air, I'm going for a walk."

Trent walked away, and I just stood there. I let him walk out the door then went into the other room where everyone was sitting.

Robbie looked at me. "Really, you just let him leave like that? Rachel you need to talk with him, what's wrong with you?"

"He just needs time to think, and calm down."

"Rachel are you that stupid, for a girl you really know nothing about feelings. So you are going to let him go think by himself, what so he can sit and think how you just put some other guy's feelings, some guy that you hardly even dated before his feeling? I wouldn't let him think too long about it."

Robbie was shaking his head. "Rachel he's good for you, your different with him, you're going to screw this up if you're not careful."

That got my attention, Trent wouldn't back out on me, but maybe Robbie is right. Maybe he wouldn't leave me, but this could put a roadblock in the progress we've made.

"Damn it." I got up. "I wonder where he went?"

"Try going to the left, you can see there is a little walking trail down that way, if he noticed it he probably went that way."

I went walking to find Trent. I walked a while with a million thoughts swirling through my head. Did I really love Trent? I really think I do. What if he decided he didn't want to continue our relationship, or what if something happened to him? How would I feel? I think at this point I would be devastated, so why did I care how Marshal felt, and not take Trent's feelings into consideration? I just don't know.

I walked for what seemed like forever not finding him. God where could he be?

I got near a little stream along the way and finally saw Trent sitting at the edge of the water. I walked over and just stood there, I know he had to have heard me, with his extremely great Elf hearing, but he just sat. Great waiting for me to me the first move.

I had a lump in my throat and felt scared I didn't know what I should say, you would think after all this time walking I would have been able to think of something.

I walked over to sit near him, and he still did not look over to me.

"Trent.."

He sighed and simply said "Don't."

I paused then continued, I had to. "Trent, we have to talk. I am sorry, I don't know why but I am."

He looked at me then, with a closed face I could not read. "You don't know why? What is it you don't know, why you are sorry, or what you did to upset me?"

He stood up then. "You know Rachel ever since you've come into my life, you've been hard on me. Pointing out my flaws, and until this point...I've considered myself lucky that something in you has taken an interest in me, and it has made me a better person. But you still continue to come down on me for my past and now when my feelings are on the line you are more worried about that, that...swimmer than how I feel."

He looked down letting out a sigh.

"I am a very patient man and I've been trying to continue to be patient, try to give you time and space, but now I feel like I am forcing you to make decision that, well frankly that you just don't want to make. I wanted us to move forward so bad, that I haven't been seeing what's in front of me."

"Trent I don't mean to still be hard on you, I think you are a great father, businessman, you were great working with me in the Ever-After and when we had to face the vampires last week..."

He cut me off then. "That is all besides the point, I want more out of our relationship, and I've forced you into a place you are obviously not comfortable. I am moving way to fast for you, I'm sorry."

He said starting to walk back towards the way we came.

"Wait, what do you mean by all of that?"

"Rachel it is clear to me you care about me, but you are agreeing to marry me, move in with me all of this just because...well I am not even sure why you are agreeing actually."

Trent must have seen the confused look on my face. "Trent no, you have it all wrong. I grabbed his hand trying to get him to look at me again. "Trent I do love you, and I do want to marry you. I want to live with you and raise our children along with Lucy and Ray as a family. I am scared to make a commitment, but because I always seem to get hurt, and because I'm scared of losing you not because I don't love you." He looked at me, his eyes trying to read my face. I don't know what he saw or what emotion I was showing at the time, but he leaned over and hugged me tight.

"And here I thought I was the damaged one. Sparagmos really screwed you up didn't he. I promise you, one day he will pay."

I cried, I finally let myself cry. I am not sure for which of the many reason I stayed in his arms and cried. I was so afraid to try to love again, I was afraid of getting hurt, or something happening to him, and I just cried. I am not one much for crying, but for the third time in the matter of weeks I found myself in Trent's arms crying.

I think after a minute or two it started to scare him, because he started softly "ssshhing" me while trying to comfort me.

I finally stopped. I felt like an idiot, I couldn't even look him in the face.

"Rachel are you okay? What is wrong? Really I understand being upset, but what is really wrong?" Trent asked me.

He put his hand on my chin to bring my face up to look him in the eyes.

"I don't know, its just been a lot over the last few weeks, I just don't really know. My mom said pregnancy makes you emotional, maybe that's part of it."

He hugged me and gave me a sweet kiss. "Lets start heading back."

I let him take my hand, but I felt horrible, I hurt him yet he was being so nice to me. I had spent so much time over the years making him question himself and feel horrible about himself, yet he loved me. How could he possibly love me?

We walked back quietly hand in hand.

When we got back everyone was quiet, not sure what to say.

"Well I guess we need to start talking about the wedding plans." I said trying for sounding happy.

"So we have the date, what time were you thinking?" I asked Trent and we went from there.

"Alice you should come visit for awhile to help Rachel with the plans, you are more than welcome to stay at our place anytime. As well as for when Rachel gives birth, you must be there."

"Oh I wouldn't miss either for the world."

We made a ton of plans through the day, and then needed to get ready for dinner.

When I left the bathroom from my shower Trent had a garment bag hung out for me. "A dress I picked just for the occasion." He said I zipped the bag open and it was of course beautiful. A deep green, it was slick and long. The sleeves just barely covered the shoulders and the neckline was low, it helped give the illusion of cleavage where there was none, or at least very little. The long skirt was tight fitting with a long slit up each side.

I put the dress on and it fit perfect, of course. Trent left the room for me to dress otherwise we may never make it our of the bedroom. After our fight I could tell he couldn't wait for some alone time.

Robbie of course had to comment. "Well a little better than her normal, but still showing a lot of leg."

"Shove it Robbie!" I said

Takata drove since the car Trent and I had was a rather small sports car.

We sat in back together. Trent kept brushing his finger on my thigh were the split had parted. It kept bringing shivers up and down my body.

Once at the restaurant we were seated at a nice table. It was a nice restaurant.

"So Rachel, mom tells me you are working for Trent now as well."

"Yes." And I explained some of what I was working on.

"I seem to recall you saying you would never work for him. Funny how things change." Robbie said with a grin.

I furrowed my brow. "It is a really good cause, it will benefit many inderlander children." I stated.

Trent took a drink and then talking to Robbie said. "I knew I would eventually find something that would convince her to work with me. It took over two years, but I am a patient man. I always get what I want eventually."

I stopped in mid motion as I was eating my salad. My mind began working so I didn't dear look at Trent, I didn't want him to see where my thoughts were going.

He said early after our argument over Marshal's call that he was a patient man. Was all of this just a ploy for him to get his way. Did he offer to let me make the decision for the Rosewood babies, knowing he may finally have a way to push me to work for him? Was he really angry about Marshal's call, or was it a way for him to guilt me into quick wedding?

"Rachel, are you okay?" Trent was asking me.

"Ah yeah, sorry. What was that?"

"I was just mentioning to your brother some of your ideas."

Trent always manipulated people so good, is that what he has been doing to me all along? That night we were first together, he left hints at his feelings to make me wonder, was it all some kind of trap? I couldn't help remember my dream of Al saying _'you can't trust them Elves'._

Maybe I am just over thinking all of this. I mean, I am happy with Trent, and he wants to marry me.

"Excuse me, I need to use the restroom." I got up. I need to get some space for a few minutes. '_I am a patient man, I always get what I want eventually.'_

I tried to get to the bathroom as quickly as I could.

I closed the bathroom door and just stood there with my eyes closed. What else is he trying to manipulate me into I wondered.

After a few minutes I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Rachel are you okay." Trent asked.

No I am not okay I thought to myself. "Yeah, I'll be out in a minute."

I finally opened the door.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Trent asked.

"Nothing." I said and started to walk away. Trent grabbed my arm.

"Rachel, you're lying to me. Why?" His face was his businessman face.

"I am not lying." I said, but had trouble looking him in his eyes.

"You don't trust me, what did I do?" He asked letting go of my arm.

I hated how easy I was to read. "Nothing." I said.

Now he looked hurt. But I wondered is this how he really felt, or just what he wanted me to see.

"Rachel, please tell me where your thoughts are, what did I do wrong? You are upset and I don't know why." Trent said looking worried.

"You're a patient man, you'll figure out eventually, since you always get what you want."

Trent chuckled softly. "What that comment? Really Rachel?"

"Yes, it just makes me wonder, how calculating each of your actions are."

"Rachel, I put a lot of thought into my actions when it comes to all aspects of my life. Have I done certain things a certain way hoping you would take notice? Of course. Rachel I have been interested in you for some time. Trust me I've also said many things to irritate you that I later wish I could take back as well."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Should I be sorry for all the good things I did that have helped you see me as a decent person? I admit I had myself convinced from day one that I would get you to work for me someday. But when it came to the Rosewood babies, my reasons were different. I wanted you to help make the decision and with that decision you were also making a commitment to the children and to me. The whole job offer was something that I thought about later."

"That day you first stepped foot in my office I knew two things that day, one I wanted you to work for me and two I was very attracted to you." He lifted his hand to brush his fingers against my face.

"Rachel, why does any of that matter, I fell in love with you and decided at some point that I would do anything I could for you. I changed the whole course of my life to be with you. I don't understand all this doubt and suspicion."

I felt less angry now. "I don't know, I guess that comment just hit the wrong buttons and touched on some of my fears."

"And what fears are those, that I will do almost anything to win you're love and approval? Rachel I love you, I don't understand what more I can say or do."

"I am sorry, maybe it's the hormones making me crazy. I love you to Trent." And I leaned in for a kiss which started out sweet and turned to passion.

Why am I so untrusting, oh I don't know, maybe just past relationships.

We went back and finished dinner.

* * *

Once we got back mom was ready for coffee and desert. I was tired and wanted to be alone with Trent, we argued twice today and I just wanted some time alone. we tried to make an exit, but just couldn't manage to get away without desert.

While we sat and had desert Trent started rubbing his hand up my leg, and placing it on a bare patch of skin on my back and rubbing little circles. I suddenly couldn't take it anymore and had to be alone with him. So I suddenly got up. "Sorry, I am really tired and need to get to bed."

God even with my doubts and our fights I really couldn't get enough of this man, what in the turn is wrong with me.

Trent got up to, "I guess I should turn in for the night too."

Good nights were said and we were off to our room.

Trent opened the door, I walked in and barely let him get in and close the door before I was all over him.

* * *

Once we got to bed sleep came quick and then I woke. Trying to figure out what woke me, the room was dark and I was laying with my head snuggled up to Trent's chest. God did he love to snuggle up in his sleep.

I suddenly felt a tickle on my nose. Oh no, Al or someone was trying to reach me. I gently eased away from Trent trying not to sneeze. I just got off the bed when I could not control it any longer and sneezed.

I glanced at Trent and he was still sound asleep.

Oh god where is my mirror? Suit case. I drug to the bottom of my suitcase and found it. I sneezed again. I went into the bathroom, and then realized I am still naked. Went back into the bedroom got a robe.

Back to the bathroom as another sneeze hit me.

**I'm here, I'm here. **I thought

**Well it's about time itchy witch. **Al thought back at me.

**I was sleeping.**

**Where are you? Still at your Elf's?**

**No, I am visiting my mom.**

**hmph... **from Al

**Well got news for you love, word has gotten out. Seems that someone that plays with demons knew of your delicate situation. Now there are demons wondering if tinkering with other species can give us all children again. **Al thought at me.

**What, are they out of their minds, it would be too easy to kill people if you go messing with their DNA's. I was lucky I survived. Maybe only because I was a demoness, it doesn't mean other species would survive the same type of treatment. **I thought back at him.

**Yes, well we really can't afford to be wasteful with our familiars tinkering with them, and it is easier to change the DNA when you are dealing with a child. The demons are desperate for children.**

**Al I think it worked on me only because I am a demoness. **I thought at him

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Trent said standing in the bathroom doorway. "Oh." He said noticing my mirror on my lap.

**And I think you are probably right, but there will be some willing to try the risks. Either way, you better watch that Elf of yours, since it is his family that knows how to tinker with DNA so well. **Al cut the link then.

Another problem, and this was a big one. Now Demons would be after Trent.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Trent asked, and when I didn't reply right away... "Rachel?" Trent came and kneeled by me. "Rachel what's wrong? Talk to me."

He sounded panicked. "Trent." I just shook my head. I had to pull it together, we had Vampires looking for me to save their souls and now we had demons that would be looking for him to change DNA's to help them conceive a child.

"Trent, that was Al. Someone that knows that I'm pregnant and that my DNA was tampered with has been talking with demons, or a demon, and now a few of them have this idea that you can help change some spices DNA for them to be able to produce demon children again."

"What that's crazy. Not only is it risky, but who could say for sure the children would be demons, or have any demon traits." He looked thoughtful. "I don't think it could be done at all, never mind safely."

I put my mirror down and hugged him tight. When I finally pulled away. "Trent we will need to head home in the morning. What time is it? As soon as Quen is due to wake we need to call him."

"Rachel, do you think Al could be the leak?"

* * *

TPOV

Rachel seemed a little taken back by my suggestion her demon could be the leak, I wasn't sure how much I trusted him.

"No, I really don't think so. He has gone to great length to keep many of my secrets to ensure my survival, and make his life easier. He didn't even want the fact that I was pregnant to come out for awhile. I hate to say it, but it must be either someone at your compound or with Cormel, that talked to a demon."

"What about that new witch that is at the compound?" I asked.

"Hmmm, I don't know? I don't think so, but I could be wrong. We will have to watch her closely." Rachel said.

Rachel didn't think I was as worried I should be, but I probably just hid it well. It was 5:00 am west coast time, we wouldn't be able to call to get a flight ready until 6:00, and Rachel's parents were still sleeping.

A demon couldn't just take me due to the way Rachel removed my familiar mark, but I was forced to do Ku'sox's bidding before by him taking Lucy. We called Quen to inform him of our latest problems.

"Rachel, please calm down. The girls are safe. Their room is special not just the closet I use as a vault. I had the room sanctified and there are also wards in place. Lee helped me design the room for them."

"I'm going to call, Jenks and let him know what's going on." Rachel said picking her phone up.

Luckily my hearing is great so I could hear the whole conversation.

"Hello."

"Hi Jenks, have things been at home?"

"Hello, who is this?"

"Stop playing around, it's me Rachel."

"It's 8:00 in the morning, what in Disney's hell are you doing up?"

Rachel explained the situation all over again, and he understood our fears.

"Rache, I will get over there right away, I'll bring Jamoke with me."

"Thank you Jenks. I don't know what I would do without you."

"No problem Rach, I will do what I can to keep the girls safe."

"I know you will. " Rachel looked a little teary again.

"Jenks..." Rachel paused and glanced back at me.

"Jenks, Is Ivy with Nina?"

"Yeah she stayed there again last night."

"Okay, well Jenks I want you and Ivy to know before anyone else gets word, but well, Trent and I are engaged, but let me tell Ivy. Okay."

"Yeah, of course. Wow you and Trent huh...I always told you. He LLLOOVESS you, but no you were in such denial. Well you tell him this changes nothing, just because he is marrying you does not mean my threat has changed. If he hurts you there will still be hell to pay."

This made me smile a little.

There was a pause. "Wow, Rachel getting married to Trent, two years ago I would have stabbed anyone who would have even suggested it. Congratulations. See you when you get home, and don't worry, Quen Jamoke and I will have everything under control."

She hung up and crawled back into bed next to me. I put my arm around her holding her close. "Rachel it will be okay."

She let a huff of air out. "I should have insisted Al give us a line jump and bring us home."

"Rachel, then your mother would have been worried and not have know where we went. Look we will give it a little more time and then we will get your mom up and explain. I will call in another half hour and tell them to get the plane ready. No one will be there before 6:00 AM West coast time."

Less than two hours later we were finally getting on the plane, Rachel's mother understood of course. I tried not make her too worried, but Robbie who is always negative brought up the fact that Rachel always seem to find trouble.


	20. Chapter 20

As soon as I pulled into my parking space Rachel jumped out of the car. "Rachel!" Rachel had been so worried about the girls, we had been checking in with Quen all day, calling and then emailing when we were on the plane.

She ran into the house and up to the living space to find Quen, the nanny and the girls playing. I quickly followed her in as I saw her take a deep breath as she walked up to each girl to say hello and give them a big kiss.

Then we heard pixy wings. "Hey Rache. It's been quiet, nothing suspicious."

"Thank you Jenks." She said plopping down on the couch.

I walked in. "Rachel, Quen I think we need to talk."

"Jenks stay with the girls while we are in the other room." Rachel asked.

We walked into my private office.

Rachel left the door cracked open. She wanted to be able to hear what was going on in the other room.

"Rachel, you need to take a step back. We don't know how bad a threat there is, or if there is any at all. It could have been just some demons talking."

Shaking her head no "No Trent, if Al brought it up, it was because he was worried."

She sat down in one of the chairs. "Crap on toast, it's all my fault." Rachel said looking up. "It's always my fault."

Quen stepped over to her then. "Rachel snap out of it. We will face the threat if and when it comes, but until then we can only do so much, we still have to live our lives."

"Normally I would agree, but not if the girls are at risk." She said looking up at us. "I need to talk with Al before sunset. I need to face this head on. There is a reason no one messes with Newt, and it isn't just because she's crazy, but she is powerful, I need to put the fear of god into these demons so they will leave us alone once and for all."

Quen and I glanced at each other. Which did not go unnoticed .

"Oh no, don't either of you start. Trent you know better than anyone, don't try to be my knight in shining armor, it will only piss me off."

I let out a frustrated breath of air and looked at my feet trying to gather my thoughts.

I tried to make sure when looked back at Rachel I had a blank face. I was worried, but didn't want her to see the worry.. "As long as you keep us well informed, we will work with you to do what you need to do."

I didn't like it, but I wasn't going to stand in her way, that would only make matters worse

"Thank you." She said giving me a small smile.

Rachel and Quen left my private office, and I just sat trying to get my thoughts together.

Jenks came flying in then. "Rache seems really worried about the girls."

"She is." I said.

"What's going on?" Jenks asked me.

I caught myself running my hand through my hair. "You mean besides all this?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jenks landed on my desk in front of me. "Your emotions are different, I mean I can tell you are worried, but you are also...mmm...hiding something, kinda cold distant. You aren't gonna do anything to hurt Rachel are you?"

"Of course not." I took a deep breath. "Jenks you know Rachel probably better than anyone else."

"Yeah, spill it." He said standing in a little peter pan pose.

I explained our two arguments from the previous day. "Jenks I just don't know what to think anymore."

Jenks started pacing on my desk. "The situation with Marshal. yeah well Rachel always feels bad for the underdog, so yeah she did that to not make him feel worse." Jenks looked up at me. "You will never fit that category for her, you will never be the underdog."

The little pixy man started pacing some more. "As for the other situation." He stopped and looked at me. "That was really stupid for you to say. You know how crap for brains used her. She hates thinking she is being manipulated or used."

"Yeah, but people do and say things to get a desired result. You tell a joke, to get people to laugh, I do things to help her see I am not a bad person. I'm trying to be better. I am not trying to trick her, and that is what she was implying."

"Yeah, Rachel has some trust issues she is dealing with." Jenks said as he finally stopped pacing.

"But what can I do to help? Jenks I don't want to lose her."

That little bug grinned at me then. "Good that is what I want to hear. Let me see what I can do to help. But!" He said turning serious. "If you dear hurt her..." He pointed at me.

"I know and that is not my intent." I assured the little pixy man. "As of yesterday afternoon we had agreed to marry in a little over a month from now." I just shook my head. "Jenks, I am worried that she is going to want to postpone, or even worse .." I let myself trail off and ran my hand through my hair again.

"I think I pushed the marriage thing too soon, I'm afraid...well, I just don't know what she might do."

I stood and Jenks got on my shoulder to leave my office. "Ah don't worry, she is just afraid of commitment, but she will come around."

I took a deep breath. "I hope so."

Rachel was playing with the girls, but took notice of Jenks and I walking out of the office. I could see the thoughts racing around her face. She was suspicious of what we were talking about.

I tried to act like there was nothing going on, but Rachel came up and came over to us. Jenks took flight. "I'm going to check the perimeter."

"You Elf, we need to talk." I stepped back into my private office and allowed her to enter before closing the door.

Rachel started pacing. "I know you guys worry about me, but you can not stop me from doing what I need to do."

"I know, no one is going to stand in your way Rachel that is not what we were talking about ." She stopped and looked at me.

"Okay, so what's going on?" She asked

"Funny that is exactly what Jenks asked me." I leaned on the corner of my desk. "I wish I knew." I finally said.

She looked frustrated now. "What is that supposed to mean."

"I'm just worried." I said taking her hands in mine.

"Yeah, well so am I."

"No Rachel, I am worried about all of that too, but I am worried about us. After our arguments yesterday, it made me wonder..."

She pulled her hands back and sat with a shocked look on her face. "Are you having second thoughts about us getting married?"

She looked up into my eyes then. What I saw in her eyes made me feel good, and bad at the same time. I felt good because I saw fear, fear that maybe I thought our marriage was a mistake, but I felt bad, because I didn't want her to think I wanted to back out of my proposal.

I kneeled in front of her taking her hands again. "No, I have no reservations on marrying you. I want you as mine and mine alone, but I think I should have given you more time, your still afraid of making a commitment to me, and still have some doubts, I saw that last night."

"Trent, I'm not thinking anymore about what happened yesterday or last night. We set a date, we are getting married in one month and 6 days, I am not backing out."

I pulled her into my arms. I guess that is exactly what I needed to hear. Goddess I am so sure in almost all aspects of my life except where this one woman is concerned.

As she pulled away she reminded me. "I need to call Al before sunset."

Rachel went to get her mirror.

"Al, come in Al, It's Rachel."

Pause

"I have been thinking about the newest problem." Rachel said

Pause

"I need to hit this head on." Again from Rachel

"What? What is he saying?" I asked.

"Al can you talk? Trent is here with me."

"So what do you want from me." Al sounded bored.

Rachel looked at me and then grinned. "How about you let it slip that Trent will be picking me up tonight at the church. Let's see if we could get them to come after us."

Al had an evil grin then. "A witch after my own heart. That sounds splendid. I will let it slip that your Elf is going to go pick you up so you won't be alone tonight. Oh this is going to be fun."

"Okay we don't have much time until sunset, we need to get set up. Al?"

"Yes love." Al replied.

"Do you want to play Trent." Rachel asked.

"What, why?" I asked.

"Because, we cannot put you in danger against a demon."

"Of course my dear. I don't know if it will be nearly as fun as playing you my dear itchy witch, that is unless you would like a threesome with two Trent's." Al laughed.

"Al, you and your threesome, give it up." Rachel said with a smile.

"Oh Rachel, I will do what ever I can to entice you my itchy witch. What time should I show up." Al said still grinning.

"Let's make it early enough so we aren't sitting there all night waiting. Like an hour after sunset."

"Done. See you then." And Al abruptly cut the line.

I turned to Rachel then. "I don't know if I like this."

"You don't have to. You ca n stay with the girls." Rachel said.

"Oh no, I will be at your side this time."

Rachel just stared into my eyes for a space of time.

"Okay." She finally said.

* * *

We were at the church and it was still about ten more minutes until sunset.

Rachel had a circle up and was spelling at her island in the kitchen at her church.

I had been her many times, but had never actually seen her at work before.

She was amazing as she worked with adding her ingredients. I,m not even sure what she was working on, but I was just mesmerized watching her from the chair at the big kitchen table.

When we got here she changed into another pair of her leathers,she has her usual boots, and a small halter. She looked amazing with her hair like a halo around her head with static from the power she was holding in her chi.

For a long time knew I loved this woman, but the last few weeks have made me wonder...what I feel for her now is so much more intense than before.

I see Rachel look up at me through a curtain of red hair and grinned at me.

That look just melted my heart. She was so protective of the girls, Quen and myself. She just wanted to take on the worlds problems and keep everyone she cares about safe.

I got up and walked over to her. She dropped her circle to let me walk up to her. I pulled her into a tight hug.

"You better be careful." I whispered into her ear and felt her shiver from the sound of my voice. I loved I still got this reaction from her.

"I'm always careful." She whispered back with her lips on my neck. Which sent a chill down my back.

I pulled away. And noticed the sun was just setting. "Another hour to go, at least let me help you with something." I couldn't take another hour of watching her spell in her tight leathers and little halter top that gave me flashes of her belly whenever she moved. It would drive me mad.

"Fine, mush this." She said handing me a bowl with some ingredients already in it. "But I have to put my circle back up."

"What am I mixing here?" I asked.

"That is for pain amulets. I also need to work on a supply of splat balls with sleepy time potion. My supply is running low from last week."

"Do you think you will need some for today?"

"No hitting a demon with one of these won't really do much, but since I have the time..."

She turned to me. "I need something to occupy myself, besides sitting staring at The gorgeous Elf in my kitchen.

I was trying so hard to not think about sex, I mean we had almost an hour to kill here. I grabbed her anyways and pulled her into a kiss. Nice and long. I finally let out a moan and pulled away. Rachel just grinned at me.

"Well that would be one way to make the time pass, but I would hate to be taken off guard, or have Al pop in while...anyways."I took a deep breath. "Yeah, anyways...so ah invitations, we should look at them tomorrow, if you would like." I added.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me know when."

She sounded okay with that, so I took that as a good sign.

"I wanted my mom here to help look at dresses." She looked at me then."but do you think that would be cutting it too close?"

"No, my tailors work fast, no problem there." I assured her.

She glanced at me again. "You need to get the prenup ready to."

"What, you don't care about my money." I said. I never even gave it any thought when it came to Rachel. She does not care about my money.

"Still. If not for you, then for everyone that worries about you."

"First of all Rachel, you need to know Elves do not take marriage lightly even if its an arranged marriage. It is expected to be for life. Also you are going to be the mother of my children so even if something did happen, I would still take care of you and our children."

Of course Rachel just looked at me curiously.

"You know what, Trent whatever you feel is best. I am not liking thinking about what if some day...anyways whatever you want I'm okay with it." She smiled.

"So where did you want to have the reception after the wedding?"

"I was thinking right near the lake as well. We can have some canopies set up for the tables and food. Candles, lots of candles, I figured it would be a bit far of a walk for people so I will have the horses and they can pull carriage...and ...I'm sorry." It just hit me this is her day after all she is the bride. Again she was smiling at me with an amused look.

"Given this a little thought have you Kalamack?" She asked.

"Yeah I guess I have. Sorry it's just what I imagined as the perfect wedding."

"Sounds perfect to me." Rachel said giving me a bump with her hip.

I heard the sound of pixy wings and remembered we were not alone.

"God what are you guys doing? God you stink, get a room."

I was puzzled by the little pixy.

"We weren't doing anything." Rachel exclaimed.

"Whatever, they should be coming soon I hope. If at all." The little bug said flying into the other room.

We heard a knock on the door then.

"Trent you better get out of sight. Go to my room and get your circle in place." Rachel ordered.

"Fine."

I could hear talking. "Hello love, come here and give me a big wet kiss." I could hear Al saying.

"Cut it out, we don't go around making out all the time."

Well I don't know if that's true it does seem like we are all over each other most of the time, but Al didn't know that.

I felt a pull on the line out back then. I hated that Rachel wanted me in her bedroom, but since it wouldn't help for the demon to see me with Al looking like me and her bedroom was holy ground again this was the safest place for me.

I could hear as Rachel and Al got into the kitchen there was a visitor.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked.

"Oh a friend." Came an unfamiliar voice.

"What do you want?" Came from the Trent look alike.

"I need your help Elf."

"With what, you should know I don't work with demons." Came from Al/Trent.

"I think we can help each other."

"We don"'t need anything from a demon." This time coming from Rachel.

"You want to keep your little family safe?"

Shit I didn't bring my phone into my circle because a call could break it. I needed to make sure Quen and the girls were safe.

Jenks must have known my thoughts as he flew up near my circle. Quietly he assured me . "I sent Quen a text, they are in the girls rooms and safe. Everything is quiet there."

"Thank you." I mouthed. Yes Jenks has well proved his worth time and again. I could see very much why Rachel relied on him so much.

"You leave my family alone, you and anyone else." Rachel said.

Then I heard a little yip from Rachel. That's it, I let my circle fall.

Jenks came at me quick. "Stay it's fine. I can't keep an eye on her if I have to worry out you."

I stayed put for now and tried to peek around the doorway.

He was a big demon and he had grabbed Rachel by her hair. His back was to me for the time being.

"Do you really think that is a good idea grabbing a pregnant demoness by the hair?" I heard Rachel snarl.

She threw up her hand and hit him square in the face with the flat of her hand.

The demon threw his head back And let go of her.

"Rhomus" Rachel threw up one of the circles we had put in place earlier.

"That was way too easy." She said. The demon did not look worried, but I knew she had more planned.

I felt her gather her power, it was more than I have ever felt around me Rachel looked amazing with her hair floating around her.

She let the circle drop and said the words to bring up a curse that she had worked on with Al previously.

She threw the curse as soon as her circle was down. It hit the demon square on and he dropped.

"What was that?" I choked out in a strangled voice.

Rachel walked up to the demon. "Just a taste of what I am capable of."

The demon reached to grab her and I began to rush forward. But it was part of Rachel's plan.

When he grabbed her she threw as much of her power as she could and he convulsed and almost passed out. When he let go he looked at her.

"Only Newt can threw that much power."

Rachel moved in closer. "That is only a taste of what I can do, would you like to see more?"

"I want this clear, what was done to me worked because I am a powerful demoness, you cannot go changing species DNA just in the hopes of children. It will not work, if it would then I would be all for this if there were a couple that agreed to the treatment because they loved each other and wanted a child. But..." And she had a sadness in her eyes.

"It will not work, it would just cause more death and pain."

She stood up then. Demon I banish you, do not return, and feel free to pass the word along, anyone that messes with me, My family or friends will have consequences to pay."

Rachel cocked her hip to the side. "And mind you I took it easy on you."

The demon bowed and left in a cloud of green smoke.

Rachel looked at me . "Let's go to Jr's for coffee."

We went for coffee, Rachel had her usual, but half decaf, Al insisted on going too.

I had cherry pie, Al had pie, cake and cookies. It was an interesting evening.


	21. Chapter 21

**One month later. One week before the wedding date.**

W_e had one more week until our wedding date. _The plans were going well, my mom was here helping. It seemed mostly like my mom and Trent making most of the plans.

Trent walked up to me hugging me from behind placing his hands on my belly. Two months pregnant and I already can see my belly starting to swell. Trent assures me you can't even tell, but my working leathers are too tight to ware. Of course Trent said they were too tight to begin with.

"Rachel were you looking at your belly again? I like your little bump. You can't even tell when your dressed. You will never even be able to tell next week."

I frowned. "Your just saying that."

"I am not, give it a few more weeks and then it will probably noticeable." Trent said with a little chuckle and kissed my neck.

"Mmmm, maybe you should stop that. I should make you wait until our wedding night."

Trent turned me around then. " What for?" He asked.

"To make sure it's a special night." I said.

"Rachel, I don't know about you but it still feels pretty special to me. And..." Trent trailed off as he kissed my neck."I don't think you would be able to hold out on me any more than I could." He moved his kisses to my mouth.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Yes?" Trent said with mild frustration. Who was I kidding, I know he's right, there is no way I would be able to resist his advances. In fact I couldn't wait to get him alone tonight never mind wait a whole week.

"It's me dear. Lucy is having trouble falling asleep and wanted to say goodnight again.

"Come in." Trent said.

My mom walked in with Lucy. Trent walked over. "Lucy are you giving grandmama trouble going to bed?"

Lucy looked down with a shy look. "No." But I could see the grin on her face, she knew she was playing us. My mom loved being around the girls and they loved her.

Robbie and his wife would be here in a few days. I still have not been able to meet my sister-in-law yet.

Ellasbeth her parents and her boyfriend would be here two days before the wedding. Stanley his wife and child would be coming in tomorrow. Trent's was going to get crowded fast.

"Rachel are you worried about your fitting again?" My mother asked.

"Yes, mom. My clothes are getting tighter around the middle, I'm afraid they are going to have to let the dress out."

"Oh Rachel, it will be fine. Tell her Trenton."

Trent let out a little laugh. "Trust me I already did. She won't listen to me. She thinks I am just trying to keep on her good side. As it is she wants to make me wait until our wedding night for sex."

Oh he so did not need to tell my mother that.

My mother laughed. "Isn't it a little late to hold out on him now , I mean come Rachel sweetheart your already pregnant." She laughed.

"Good night Lucy." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night mama, good night daddy."

Lucy furrowed her brows. "When am I getting another sister?"

Trent laughed. "Lucy there will two babies and there could be a brother."

Lucy shook her head no. "I don't want one of them, just another sister."

Lucy was very quick to adjust to my staying here with them, although technically I still haven't officially moved in, but I have not spent a night in the church since that first night after we realized I was pregnant.

"So what time is your Dr. Appointment tomorrow?" My mom asked

"11:00." Trent answered for me. "We hope to confirm Rachel is carrying a boy and a girl."

Trent was still very sure that our children would be a male Elf and a female day walking demon like me.

* * *

The next day we headed down to the labs to see my Dr. I was laying on the table and the Dr. Put the cold gel on my belly. He began moving the wand around looking. Trent stood looking over the Doctor's shoulders .

Okay, yes here and here. They are still relatively small, but that is common with twins.

I really don't like trying to determine the sex of an infant this early on, but well look right here, this looks like a boy, this one is hard to tell, but might be a girl.

The Doctor started printing out pictures. He brought them over to try help me understand what I was looking at.

I looked at Trent and his eyes were teary. I grabbed his hand, after already having two girls he really wanted a little boy too.

Trent cleared his throat, I think he was getting choked up. "How long before we can run test to know what species and if any treatments are need on the babies?"

"Actually you are just beyond eight weeks so I would like to do blood work now, if you don't mind. The proteins and changes in your blood should help us determine, of course if you really are carrying two species it could present a challenge and a little further testing, but we are up for the challenge."

"How long for the results?" Trent asked.

"For you Mr. Kalamack give me two or three days, you will know before your wedding."

"Great, not not it matters, but I am curious. Thank you"

The Dr. Walked away to go get what he needed for the blood work.

Trent look at me then and walked closer. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Goddess I love you Rachel. I'm going to have a little boy."

"I heard." I said with a smile.

Trent sat on the edge of the table and took my hand. "You know I was so angry with my father at first for his extra tinkering he did, and I admit I still think he should have left you as you were, but as you know I'm a selfish bastard and am so happy at the out come of what he did. It didn't do you any harm and it is allowing me to have more children with Someone I love. Rachel when I broke it off with Elizabeth because I wanted to be with you I thought I Would never have any more children."

"I know." I said, but it was hard to not get emotional seeing him like this. Who ever that this Elf that I had always thought of as a cold-hearted murdering bastard could be loving, emotional and my god romantic. The plans he and my mother were making for the wedding sounded like out of a fairy tale.

"Hey, thought I would come check on you guys." Quen said.

Trent turned to Quen. "There is definitely a boy and the other he thinks is a girl. The Dr. said we could start the blood work today."

"Congratulations."Quen said pulling Trent in for a manly hug.

The Dr. made it back with a needle and tubes for the blood. I couldn't help but think , how much blood do they need?

As he began working on my arm the Dr. began explaining again. "We should have the results to help us determine the species in two or three days tops. From there we will need to determine how much treatment is needed for any Elven children. If one child is truly demon, I am not sure if any treatment will be needed , unless we see the presence of Rosewood. Now Rachel I know you were treated for Rosewood as a child. The treatment today can start while you are carrying usually as long as it does not have a negative impact on your other child. If we feel the children being treated in the womb pose any negative effect on the other fetus we will need to wait until birth to begin the treatment. Now this is nothing to worry about. Our treatments are 100%. So there is no need to worry."

"Okay Miss Morgan you are all set for now. I'd like to see you again by Wednesday, we should have the results by then."

The three of us left the Dr. Office together. Trent and Quen needed to get back to the office.

Quen glanced at me. "You know Rachel you will be getting some of the treatment you wanted to have Trent arrested for. All of this is due to the bio-drugs he and his family worked so hard to develop."

I took a deep breath. "I know."

Trent stayed quiet.

Quen turned to Trent. "I'm off to check with the security team, see you two later."

Yes many times I felt like an idiot . Trent really did try to help people, yes he was ruthless at one time and would kill anyone that got in his way, but he was trying to do a good thing for his species.

"Rachel, I'm sorry about Quen's comment." Trent said turning to me.

"No, it's fine, I was ignorant. At the time I thought taking you down was my best option to get the IS off my back."

"Rachel, it does not matter. If you didn't seek me out as you had things may have been different. I truly believe it was fate, we were meant to be together."

We smiled at each other than Trent checked his watch. I need to get back to the office. I have a lot to do this week, and Lee will be here later today.

"Great, not sure if I'm looking forward to that." I said.

"I think he's learned not to mess with me. Anyways just threaten to sick you demon on him and he might piss his pants. Al really put some fear into him."

"Oh no, Trent Al is going to be at the wedding, I told him to stay away from Quen, but I didn't even think about Lee."

"Lee is a big boy he can take care of himself."

* * *

Wednesday on our way back to the Dr. We were stopped by Jonathan. "Sa'han, Rachel." He bowed his head to Trent.

"We've finally determined were the Elven strain in Rachel's DNA came from. It was taken from the Withon's line."

Trent shook his head. "Good, that is good, they have a fairly pure line. Thank you Jonathan for your diligence on this. We are off to the Dr. Would you like to come see my babies?"

Jonathan looked at me, unsure how to answer.

"I don't care." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Okay." He said with hesitation.

I got up one the table, this was starting to feel routine to me.

"Okay, I do have some results back." He said as he started the the cold goop .

"The results aren't as clear as I hoped, and that maybe because I am not as familiar with witches and even less so with demons. There is definitely an Elven fetus, I can tell the Elf is not full blooded, which makes sense. Now as for the other child, my best guess is they match your normal lineage very closely, but it is hard to tell exactly. As for the traits we look for within Elven fetuses that need treatment the levels are actual fairly low, so some treatment will be needed, but not as much as some I've seen. But we want to watch things closely, weekly blood tests."

We were all watching the monitor with the nine week old fetuses. I glanced at Jonathan and saw him looking at the screen in wonder. Maybe Trent knew what he was doing inviting him down with us.

We finished up and this time the Dr. was sure that the other baby would be a girl.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N - I have to say I really enjoyed writing this story, this is finally the last chapter. I had some trouble deciding exactly how to end the story. Honestly I could probably go on forever. I love these characters.**

**Thank you all for reading and especially thank you for any comments/reviews, it really is nice knowing someone else is able to enjoy my thoughts on how things could turn out. Of course I can't wait for the real version of Rachel and Trent's story In the newest book. **

**I mostly enjoyed the action chapters, these last few with all the emotional 'stuff' I found much more difficult to put on paper... but I never thought of Rachel as overly romantic, but Trent's comment when they were getting the Elven sample in the Ever-after always made me think of him as a bit romantic. 'Maybe someday someone will love me'. **

**I have other stories I'm also working on, and will probably be a little obsessed writing and reading until I get the new book.**

**Anyone else thinking about writing a story, you should, especially Trench, there just doesn't seem to be enough.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The wedding day**

I woke early snuggled next to Trent. We decided to still spend the night together even if it meant waking up together the morning of our wedding.

I encouraged Trent to go ahead and spend time with the guys but he just didn't want to. We had a big party after the rehearsal last night.

And we decided against holding off on sex until our wedding night. Neither of us could turn the other away and a week just seemed to long.

We had a lot to do to prepare for tonight, but I wasn't to quick to get up this morning. I snuggled deeper into Trent as I felt him pull away.

"Don't get up yet." I said into his neck.

"I have a lot to do today." Trent said.

"Mmm just a little longer."

"Rachel you don't have to get up now, but I have things to check on."

I pulled him to me tighter. "It can wait a little longer." I said kissing his neck.

"I guess another half hour won't hurt." He said rolling me onto my back making me giggle.

* * *

Sitting here reflecting back on my day. I was tired, I still took my nap today like usual. Being pregnant made me realize how great that afternoon nap Elves took was, but today Trent didn't nap with me, so it wasn't very restful without him snuggled up with me.

Before going down the aisle, it was Ivy that helped assure me I was not making a mistake.

"Rachel" she told me. "I know so much has happened, but really you are having doubts now? " Ivy scolded with a grin. "I have to admit I never would have thought...you and Trent, but Rachel, you guys are good together. You each bring out the good qualities in the other."

I took that walk down the aisle. Trent stood waiting for me looking like Mr. GQ. He and my mother out did themselves. There were candles lined up with flowers. The moonlight was perfect with the lake behind us. These last two months have been amazing and we are back at the lake where much of this started two full moons ago.

Now I've just married a very rich Elf and in several months I will be giving birth to our two children. Many of our friends are here, Glenn and Daryl came for the wedding. Glenn said he was a bit surprised at the news.

"I consider myself a good detective, I don't know how I did not see it, but now looking back at your behavior, from both of you, it makes sense."

David was here with the girls from our pack.

Edden was here as well. "I guess this means maybe you will stop trying to have Trent arrested."

"Ha ha." I told him.

Yes there were many comments on our past behavior towards each other.

There were a number of Elven families that refused the invite we knew it was due to them no approving his marriage to a non Elf. Trent seemed unphased, but it worried me a little.

Ellasbeth was here and helping with the girls along with her new boyfriend. She was still surprisingly pleasant.

I couldn't help but watch Trent at a distance. God he looked amazing as he began walking over to me.

Trent held his hand out to me. "Time for our first dance Mrs. Kalamack."

I smiled and stood as they announced us for our first dance as husband and wife.

It was a very slow song and Trent pulled me into his arms as we began our dance.

"I told you someday someone might love me." Trent said in my ear.

"Ah, yes but did you ever think that someone would be me?" I asked.

"I knew since I was fourteen." Trent said.

And I pulled away a little to look into his eyes. "Your fibbing."

"Yeah, when we were in the ever-after I would never had guessed I would have a chance with you. But I do admit I have always had a strange attraction to you that I never understood." Trent admitted.

"Now Mrs. Kalamack as much planning as I put into this set up for our wedding, I missed one big detail." Trent said snuggling his face back into my neck.

"And what's that?" I asked taking in a deep breath of cinnamon and wine.

"We are miles from the apartments and I hadn't thought to set a place up for us to get a few minutes alone."

"Well Mr. Kalamack, I think we will have plenty of time for that later. We can't just take off on our guests."

In his soothing musical voice, he softly whispered into my ear. "I am so turned on at the thought that are finally officially mine, trust me it won't take long."

"Excuse me." I said pulling back slighty,. "Am I a piece of property now?"

"Oh no, I belong to you as much as you belong to me. I'm yours to do what you please with." Trent said with heat in his voice making me shiver.

I giggled. "So not much has changed then?" I asked. "Trent you haven't been able to tell me no about anything since we've been together. You silly Elf."

I felt a nibble on my ear, and moaned.

As Trent took me by the hand to take off to find a hiding place for a few alone minutes, I couldn't help but think back to that story that Trent and his mom used as a fairy tale, about the Elf prince and the demon girl of the moon and sun, light and dark both. In that old text the family lived 'happily ever after', well I couldn't help but think...This feels like my happily ever after, maybe Trent was right and there was some truth to that story after all.

Oh I wasn't fooling myself Trent and I both seemed to attract trouble so I knew there would be challenges ahead, but we would face them together.


End file.
